


Revolutionary war Omegaverse

by Myrte46



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Knotting, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, Bondage and Discipline, Bonding, Breakups, Cheating, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Giving Birth, Impact Play, Impregnation, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Knotting Dildos, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Major Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thomas Jefferson and Marquis de Lafayette are cousins, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, degration kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrte46/pseuds/Myrte46
Summary: Alex joined up for the war and quickly falls for John Laurens and Marquis de Lafayette, but it quickly turns in to more.People aren't faithful, war is shit, Alphas like to rape people.In the midst of the war, they manage to find peace with their new friends, but for how long?(This is an adoptation of a roleplay, and a lot of things will happen in the story. Read the tags. Everything passes by. Tags will update as they come. A brief explaination of what will happen in the chapter is provided at the start of the chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Alex arrives at camp and meets John. They meet Lafayette, who just returned from France. They fuck Alex and go to Lafayette’s debriefing on his mission to France._

Alexander was trailing behind some large Alpha who was showing him around the military encampments. Usually Betas were forced to be pen-pushers and work as secretaries or nurses, but due to the shortage on soldiers they would occasionally see some action. Alexander was doing his best to hide his own scent in fear that he would be caught for lying about his identity and assumed a spy.

John hated being a secretary for some or another low-placed Alpha who didn't even need a secretary if he bothered to life on finger, but he had to. That's what Betas were to the common eye. No matter the equality everyone was fighting for here. They were fighting for an ideal, but reality was worse. So, so much worse.

Alexander grinded his teeth together as the Alpha shoved him into the small house which had currently been taken up as military headquarters. “It ain't my job to fill ya in on everythin'." He said gruffly. “Ask another one of ya' Beta buddies."

Alexander hissed as he straightened out his coat and stomped into the house- he seemed small, even for a Beta. If Betas were glorified secretaries, Omegas were even worse. They were seen as nothing more than knot-hungry whores, good for childbearing.

John looked up at the newbie and the Alpha. He politely nodded at the Alpha before focusing on the Omega. "Come on, I'm finished with my daily tasks anyways. I'll show you around," John said and got up from his tiny desk. He wanted to know why the Omega was brave enough to come here.

Alexander was hugging himself meekly as he followed John. “Are all of them fucking like that?" He said, his Caribbean accent slightly more present when he was upset. “I thought they'd be a bit better behaved in America!"

"Welcome to the new world. Every Alpha is an asshole. Aside from general Washington and his wife. They're nice." John walked up to the Omega and held out his hand. "I'm lieutenant John Laurens. Pleasure to meet you."

Alexander shook his hand and nodded. “I'm the new Aide de Camp. A Beta," he lied. It was a good thing that Alphas weren't very observant, otherwise they would have noticed how obvious it was that the small man was not a Beta

John smiled. "And I'm an Alpha. You can lie to the Alphas, but I wouldn't suggest trying it with the Betas. They don't care and help the Omegas, in fact. Also don't lie to Washington. He actually supports the Omegas fighting, so he won't report you."

Alexander blushed and nodded his head slowly. “Are there any other Omegas here or...?" he asked slowly, glancing around at some of the Betas who were milling about the house.

"Enough. You'll get to know them in time." John smiled and waved outside. "I hope Washington's not busy. You can meet the General if he isn’t."

Alexander frowned. “Can I ask..." He squirmed slightly in his tight uniform, which hugged the curves of his body. “I haven't really thought this part through... uh- what do us Omegas do if we go into... heat?"

"It depends on where you are. You're usually smuggled out of camp for a few days to a nearby cabin," John replied and walked to Washington's tent.

Alexander nodded slowly, tensing up as he smelled the strong scent of Alpha coming from the tent. His cheeks flushed pink and he was forced to take short little breaths to avoid inhaling too much of the overpowering smell.

John looked at Alex. "You'll be alright. I'm sure of it," he said before peeking his head inside the tent. "Sir, I come with the new Aid de Camp. I'm just showing him around," John said and Washington waved them inside.

Alexander's knees were shaking. He grabbed onto John's hand for support as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He hated how many layers there was to their intricate uniforms. Nevertheless, he bowed in front of Washington. "Your Excellency."

Washington looked down at the Omega with a smile. "Welcome to the war. What's your name?" he asked.

John let Alex, squeezing his hand to show him he was there.

"Alexander Hamilton, sir," Alex said, looking down at his feet. "It's an honor to be fighting for this country." Alexander was very obviously an Omega: he was small and curvy with plump lips and long lashes. He was also sweating bullets in the presence of an Alpha.

"Calm down, son. I know being around me is hard, but just try, okay?" Washington asked and looked at John.

Alex blushed, his knees shaking. “Y-you have a very strong scent," he said bashfully. “And these uniforms are dreadfully hot.”

"It's not the uniforms… and I am sorry. I want to tone it down, but then I'll have people questioning me as to why- it's a question of dominance, you see?" Washington asked and sighed. "Now run along. You can cool off in the creek."

Alex seemed to sigh with relief, hesitantly bowing again. “Thank you, your Excellency," he said before turning around and hurrying out of the tent, taking a deep gasp of fresh air.

"Just call me sir next time," Washington called after Alexander as the Omega and John walked outside again.

Alexander panted. “Wh-Where's the creek?" He asked softly, pulling at his cravat to try and cool himself down. "I don't know how anyone can march in these outfits."

John chuckled. "They'll teach you. Don't worry," he said and headed down a windy path to the lake.

Alexander sighed with delight as he saw the beautiful blue of the lake, quickly stripping down until he got to his underwear, taking a moment to glance back at John.

John was doing the exact same and didn't care about privacy the slightest. "Keep your underwear on."

Alexander nodded his head as he climbed into the lake, sighing with relief as he felt the cool water against his fiery hot skin. "Thank goodness..."

John joined him soon after, without any underwear on in his case, and just enjoyed the cool water against his skin.

Alexander blushed as he glanced over at John and quickly looked away, noticing the scars running over his back. He make nervous noises in the back of his throat, since the lashes weren’t what pulled his eyes to John.

John chuckled. "Never seen anyone of your own age naked before?" he asked and looked over at Alex to make sure he wouldn't drown of embarrassment.

Alexander's cheeks burned before he looked down. "I have. Just none as pretty as you," he said, trying to recover.

"Sure thing, cutie pie," John said and watched the Alphas on the edge of the pool. He might not be an Alpha, but he could fight like one.

Alexander frowned and tried not to look at the scars on John's back, afraid that it would be true. He cringed as he heard one of the Alphas coming over- Charles Lee. “Jacky boy, who's this new runt?"

"Someone you will regret touching," John sad and didn't look at Lee, but made sure he knew where the other was.

Charles smirked and put his hands on Alex’s hips. "Got killer curves, ain't he~?" he crooned with a wide smirk.

Alexander stiffened. "Don't t-touch me...!"

"Lee, touch him one more time and you'll have to explain to Washington why I was running around naked over the camping site."

Charles scoffed. "Ain't my fault that my instincts get the better of me~" His teeth got teasingly close to Alexander's neck.

Alex yelped and elbowed him before kicking him right in the crotch

John launched at Lee, going to tear out his throat, his eyes screaming murder.

The other Alphas soon appeared by Lee's side, lifting up John and Alexander. “You two rats need to learn to stay in your place. Why don't you go off to the mudbanks instead? Lake is for Alphas only~"

John bit whomever was holding him and didn't let go at all. Not until the skin came off with it.

The Alpha screamed and tossed John with such strength that he landed outside of the lake, Alexander soon following.

Alexander whimpered and didn't even try to grab his clothes as he ran away from the Alphas.

John got up and got ready to fight. He was not going to run away from some bitchy Alphas who thought they could take whatever they pleased.

Alex tried to tug John with him. "Please, let's just go away. They- they don't like me, and I don't wanna give any reason to be kicked out!"

"You won't get kicked out over a brawl," John said and looked at Lee. "You and me… duel. Tomorrow, dawn. The other side of this lake! Bring your guns."

Charles sneered. “I'll shoot you right in the fucking face, Laurens."

Alexander frowned and scooped up his clothes. “Come ON. We don't need to... on my first day..."

"Fuck you!" John muttered and took his clothes, putting them on before going to walk away from Lee.

Alex frowned. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling as though he had started all of that.

The sun hung low in the sky and it would soon be time for the those who worked in the house with Washington to eat dinner.

"That was Charles Lee. The dick I am supposed to call boss," John sighed and made sure his uniform was presentable.

Alex shook his head. “He seemed awful," He said as he pulled his clothes back on, his underwear still wet.

"He… is," John assured and sighed. "He's my direct boss. I always riddle his notes with spelling mistakes."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at this confession. He froze as a figure came running up to them.

A lanky page boy delivering messages ran up to John. "M-Mister Laurens... General Lafayette...he’s returned from France!”

John smiled brightly. "Really…? Thank you!" he said and ran down the street to where the horses were, not waiting on Alex. Alex would follow. John was going to greet Lafayette when he had not yet arrived at the camp. John wanted to talk to Lafayette in private first.

Alex panted as he struggled to catch up with John. "What’s going on?" he asked curiously as they approached a man riding atop a pristine white horse.

"Laf!" John yelled and stopped next to his horse. "I missed you! How did the mission go? Any nice details I should know about you can't tell in a meeting? Why didn't you send me any letters?"

Lafayette chuckled and jumped off the horse with grace and let the horse go. It knew its way back to the stables. "My, my, so many questions, Johnny~!" He crooned, ruffling his hair. "Why don't you tell me about this little boy following you?"

"This is Alexander." John smiled and let Lafayette mess up his hair. "He's an Omega.” He turned to Alex. "This is Lafayette. One of my friends and an Alpha!"

Lafayette rushed over as he heard that Alex was a male Omega- they were very rare in France. “Is he really?" He cooed, studying Alexander in awe.

John facepalmed at Lafayette’s reaction. "Yes, he is really a male Omega. You're scaring the poor guy. Back off."

Alex huffed. "I'm here to fight...!" He announced.

Lafayette nodded his head, blushing as he took a step back. "That iz wonderful!"

John chuckled. "Come on Laffy. Answer my questions!"

"I didn't write because I was busy. You will learn the rest in the meeting.”

John pouted. "Boring old Alpha," he cursed out and punched Lafayette's arm.

Lafayette chuckled. "Fine, fine! I could not write because I was ordered not to, in case I was caught. I have managed to secure a valuable armada of ships from King Louis XVI. And I missed you very much~" He kissed John on both cheeks.

John smiled brightly. "That's amazing!" he said before turning away from Lafayette. "You sappy Frenchman." he laughed and leaned against Lafayette's side.

Lafayette wrapped his arms around him. “But I 'ave missed you so much, mon amour...~! Are you two dating?"

Alex blushed madly at Lafayette’s question.

"Laf I've known him for exactly one day." John blushed furiously. "No, we aren't dating."

Lafayette wiggled his brows. “Maybe you should be~" He teased before laughing and slapping John the back

John just glared at his friend. "Why must you be like that?" he asked.

Lafayette pouted and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. “Hey- do not get all grouchy with me~!” Alex blushed darkly as Lafayette gently grabbed his hand and began to inspect him all over.

"Laf- in private… please. I don't want awkward questions." John playfully pushed Lafayette away from Alex.

Lafayette snorted. “We’re just good friends, is that a crime~?”

"You barely know Alex. And you're touching him like you own him… or plan on owning him."

Lafayette shook his head. “Of course not- I just want to study him. He’s a rarity in France!”

"In private," John hissed. "I'd rather have everyone keep his head."

Alex blushed darkly. “I’m not a science specimen!” He exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lafayette chuckled. “Feisty!”

John rolled his eyes and dragged both down the street to Lafayette's little cottage at the edge of the camp. An entire house, all for himself. It made John jealous.

Lafayette smiled softly. “‘Ave you been staying in here at night?” He asked. He had offered John before he left, knowing that most Betas were forced to live in the main house, sleeping two per bed.

"If you mean by 'staying here' that it might as well be my house, then yes."

Lafayette chuckled as he lit some candles around the room. “Well then I am sorry to have to take it back from you.”

Alex frowned. “Why can’t he stay while you’re here?” He asked.

Lafayette snickered at how naïve the boy was. “People start to get the wrong idea.”

"And if I do go in to heat and Laf is here… things could get ugly. And I can get kicked out." John sighed. "We also don't want that."

Alexander squirmed. “Can we open a window or something in here? How often do Betas get heats?” Omegas got heats every month, but he knew Betas were inconsistent.

Lafayette opened a couple of windows and weakened his scent.

"It depends. Sometimes when Omegas around them go into heat. But we might also get an urge to ya know... Usually every two months." John shrugged. "I really can't say. Just how we're feeling I guess."

Alexander blushed as he heard that Omegas may cause it. He blushed darkly. “How about- do you...” The question he wanted to ask was obvious: did John have a knot? He didn’t want to ask in fear of seeming rude.

Lafayette chuckled at the Omegas shy behavior.

John urged him on. "Come on. You're busy asking awkward questions anyways. I want to answer them, but I can't if you don't ask them." He smiled brightly, his face was a deep red, but he wouldn't let it.

Alex looked down and gulped. “Do you have a knot?” He asked.

Lafayette chuckled with laughter as he sat down on the lounge. “The little Omega is already planning his next heat~!”

"I do. But it's not as impressive as Alpha's, as I've been told." John smiled. "And if you are planning something, you will have to try a lot harder to get in my pants~"

Alex blushed darkly. “I’m not! I’m just...curious.”

"What are you more curious about? You can ask anything you want."

Alex shook his head. “I don’t have any other questions! It was just the one!” He shouted angrily.

"Calm down, Lexi. No need to explode."

Alex puffed his cheeks out angrily, which made Lafayette chuckle.

John patted his lap. "Come here, Lexi. You're adorable when angry. Now I want to braid your hair."

Alex froze, his heart hammering. He blushed before sitting in his lap. “Okay...” he whispered softly.

Lafayette chuckled. “You two are so gonna hook up,” he said as he grabbed a package of rations to eat before the meeting.

John stuck out his tongue. "You're happy to join when we do," he said and started braiding Alex's hair, just to have something to do. He had to braid his little sister's hair, after all.

Lafayette chuckled as he ripped into some dry salted meat. “Oh, you know I will~” he crooned.

John huffed and went back to braiding Alex's hair.

Alex’s body was burning up in John’s lap, a little bit of slick wetting the back of his breeches. He was surrounded by two attractive men and the scent of Alpha was enveloping him.

"You're starting to smell like Omega, Lexi," John warned and stopped braiding. He was nearly done anyways.

Alex squeaked. “I’m so sorry...” he apologized, trying to stop himself.

Laf couldn’t help but lick his lips.

"It's okay, Lexi," John purred in his ear. "It's quite sexy~"

Alex blushed and whimpered audibly as he leaked more slick, unable to hide his arousal.

"You like it, don't you?" John purred and let go of the half-finished braids, running a hand over Alex's shirt instead, fumbling a little with the buttons.

Alex whimpered and nodded his head.

Lafayette crossed his arms. “Knock it off, the both of you. Neither of us have time to ride out a knot, John.”

"Oh, but I don't have to knot him. Not all sex ends in knots, Laffy. Maybe for Alphas it does, but not for Betas."

Laf crossed his arms. “I know it’s not something you can control!”

Alex whined. “I-I’m all...wet...”

"I know when my knot starts to form and I just don't push it inside anymore," John pointed out and opened a few of Alex's buttons of his shirt to run his hands under the other's shirt.

Alex whimpered and snuggled back into John’s hands, panting slightly.

Lafayette shook his head. “The smell- is gonna make me knot...”

"Undress, Lexi," John ordered. "Nobody will see you here~" He looked at Alex and gently pushed him off so he could undress.

Alex blushed as he got up, fumbling with the laces on his breeches, his hands shaking badly as he stripped down to just his stockings.

"Everything, pretty boy~" John purred and looked the Omega over. Alex was pretty, and John would love to have a taste of him.

Alex blushed as he peeled of his stockings, now completely naked.

Lafayette blushed darkly and looked away out of respect. “W-What if he gets pregnant?”

"He's not in heat. Very low chances of that happening." John got up and cherished Alex's curves. "So pretty~ Pretty little Omega~" he purred in the other's ear.

Alex shivered and leaned into John’s touch, swaying his hips from side to side.

Lafayette gasped as his knot swelled in his pants.

John ran a hand over Alex's back and down to his asscheeks. "It's so worth doing this," he whispered in a low voice to Alex. "Just for the look on Lafayette's face. Look at him. He wants to take you right here and now."

Alex blushed darkly as he looked through his long lashes at the Frenchman.

Lafayette was frantically trying to get his knot to stop swelling. "No, no, no! John, you little..."

John grinned and ran a hand between Alex's cheeks, quickly finding his hole and toying with it, nearly not pushing his finger inside each time. "But you're beautiful like this, Laffy. Flustered and trying not to be, wanting but not daring. It's hot~"

Alex was shaking, slick leaking onto John's fingers. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry!" Young Omegas were taught to be ashamed of their slick and bodily functions.

Laf panted as he saw the slick, licking his lips and sniffing the air

"Ssssh. It's beautiful. Don't be ashamed of being who you are. It only makes you easier to fuck," John whispered in Alex's ear, pushing two fingers inside of the other at one, trying to see if he could touch his prostate in one hit.

Alex yelped and mewled loudly; his eyes wide at the strange intrusion.

Lafayette was struggling with his laces so that he could try and rub himself off so that he wasn't walking into a meeting with a knot in his pants.

John had a painful knot as well, but his would go down easily enough once they were done. If he didn't come, that is. He would go to a meeting needy as hell, but he'd be fine. He'd take care of that tonight. He continued teasing Alex by running his fingers over the other's prostate over and over, wanting to drive him to a pleading and needy mess.

Alex began to weep softly. “Please, please, PLEASE~! Please you're so- you're so _close_ John! You can... hng.. just a little further~!" He tried to rock his hips back into John, whining and panting heavily.

John wouldn't give Alex what he wanted, keeping him on that sweet edge as he sucked a little bit on the other's scent gland. Just to taste that sweet smell of Omega, but without leaving a mark. "So pretty~"

Alex mewled and sniffled. “John, you're so _close_ , please...!" He whimpered, releasing a desperate amount of pheromones in an attempt to push John over the edge.

Lafayette growled and stumbled over, licking and lapping his scent gland, not caring that the scent would linger on him.

"No," John replied and mercilessly continued teasing Alex, his pants uncomfortably tight as he just wanted to shove himself inside of Alex and fuck his brains out until he couldn't think.

Alex gave a broken sob, more slick leaking from his hole and covering John's fingers- he himself was quite hard and was looking for a release. “Please..." He said, his voice cracking.

Laf growled. “John, don't be cruel to the poor thing...!"

"But it's fun!" John said. "You want me to fuck you?" John purred in Alex's ear and bit in it lightly. "Want me to make you cry out as I screw your brains out?"

Alex whimpered. “Can you f-fuck me with your fingers... just touch my prostate...? I don't want... if we fuck... the Omega scent..." He whimpered and buried his face in Lafayette's neck, who had been crouching next to the two, weakly humping his leg.

John smiled. "I'll give you more fingers, sweetheart," John said and put in two extra fingers, thrusting them up against Alex's prostate as asked, not teasing anymore and just getting it on with right around now.

Alex moaned happily, eyes fluttering shut as he released yet another waft of pheromones- he smelt heavenly, like the beach, pineapples, and peaches.

Lafayette panted. "We're going to be late to the meeting..."

"You need to be there, Laffy. Go. Get rid of that scent and knot and go," John ordered and curled his finger inside of Alex a few times as he thrust in and out. "I'll take care of our pretty Omega and we'll sneak in later~"

Lafayette sighed and headed to the tub which had been drawn with cold water, jumping in to get rid of his knot and the stench. He changed back into his clothes and ran out of the cottage to the sound of Alex's moans

John continued fucking Alex with his fingers. "We could skip the meeting, love. Laffy will catch us up later. How about I just fuck you for real this time~ Give you a good knot to keep you busy~?" John asked.

Alex was practically drooling but he gave a very determined shake of his head.

"Want me to finish you?" John asked and aside from the rapid thrust against his prostate started stroking Alex as well.

Alex groaned and nodded his head as he began to leak pre-cum from his hardened cock, a final bout of slick dripping from his entrance as he came.

John smiled and kissed Alex's shoulder. "Such a good Omega~" John pulled away once he was sure Alex rode out his high and walked to the tub, cleaning his arms before returning and picking Alex up, gently letting him down in the water to clean him up.

Alex panted softly as he was lifted into the water. He blushed darkly as John helped to scrub him down. "Th-thank you..." he stammered. It was just his first day- he hadn't expected something this good to happen.

John kissed his head. "Of course. You're an amazing person and a lovely Omega." He helped Alex back out of the tub once he looked presentable and looked down at himself. He was still wearing his suit, and everything looked normal aside from the bulge, but that would go away eventually.

Alex blushed and gently hugged John, standing on his tippy toes to kiss his cheek as he pulled his clothes back on. "Uhm- maybe we can...share a bed tonight," he offered.

John smiled. "I'd love that. I'd rather share it with you then anyone else," he said and made sure his uniform was spotless and looked like he just put it on.

Alex gently offered John his hand. "But uh- don't always expect me to wanna fuck you...or anything. I'm not...not a fucktoy," he said softly.

"If I wanted a fuck toy, I would have gotten one. Not a lovely Omega such as yourself," John assured and took Alex's hand, smiling and walking outside with him, down the road to the meeting.

Alex blushed slightly. "You flatter me, lieutenant Laurens," he said softly, turning his face away to help hide his blush.

John chuckled. "It sounds cute, coming from you. Now come on. Hopefully we can sneak inside."

They walked to the tent and John snuck them inside, standing against the outer wall.

Lafayette had his legs crossed and was listening to General Washington speak. He had gathered quite a crowd, since it had been a month since they heard form Lafayette.

John looked at Lafayette and tried to spot anything out of the ordinary but couldn't see anything but a travel-wary Alpha. He shifted from one leg to the other, still feeling the pent op hormones racing around his body. He needed to control it before anyone else would notice and start to ask awkward questions. If it was someone like Lee, it could end badly.

Alex gently held John's hand to keep him from squirming quite so much.

Lafayette smiled. “I am proud to zay, mon general, that I have secured an armada of ships, roughly ten thousand firearms, and numerous troops from Louis XVI, who wholeheartedly supports our cause to rid ourselves from the British!"

John smiled brightly and looked at Lafayette. How a man going there for money got back with ships, he didn't know, and frankly he didn't care. He was just happy they got the support.

Washington smiled and nodded his head. "We will fill you in on the rest tomorrow morning, as you must be tired. John and Alexander? Please see me in my office."

The meeting was adjourned, and the group disbanded to attend to their evening duties or relax.

John groaned and wanted to sink through the ground right then and there, but he took Alex's hand and walked outside and to Washington's office.

Alex frowned as the smell hit him like a brick. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What do you need, sir?"

John bit his lip. This could be nothing good, at all. He nearly not moved from one foot to the other to calm himself down, but he stayed still, for the most part.

Washington rose a brow. "Care to explain why the two of you were late to the meeting with Lafayette?"

"We were busy and forgot the time," John answered easily. It was technically the truth, but not fully.

Washington arched a brow before sighing. "Be careful, okay? We don't need any pregnant soldiers."

John chuckled. "No, we don't. And it's not going to happen, sir," he assured his boss. "Was that all?" he asked.

Washington nodded his head. “You are both dismissed to your quarters.”

John nodded and walked out of the room, going back to the Beta house, hoping they wouldn't be stopped by anyone on the way there.

Alex followed by his side, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. He had instantly assumed the worst when called into Washington’s office.

"We're fine. Washington's not going to send us out for nothing," John assured. “There are more people with relationships around here."

Alex held his hand. “I’m not scared or anything, I came here to fight. You think something little like that is gonna scare me?”

"The why are you so shaky?" John asked and looked at Alex.

“I’m not!” He snapped like an angry little toddler, stomping his foot to help punctuate his point.

"Alex, you're acting weird," John said and looked at him. "What is it?"

Alex held his head in his hands. “Omegas aren’t supposed to- we need...aftercare. Usually in our nest- and we...didn’t.”

John nodded. "How about I give you your aftercare now?" John asked and kissed the top of Alex's head. "Or is that too late?"

“No, I can do it now. I just...need a nest. Are there any closets in here?”

"Yeah," John lead him inside the building, to the back of the building where a set of doors were. He opened one and it revealed a decently sized closet.

Alex nodded. “Okay- we just need a couple blankets and pillows.”

John nodded. He leaned down and pulled open the floor of the closet. "This isn't the first time we do this." He pulled out the pillows and blankets.

Alex blushed darkly as he set up his nest, snuggling into the middle of it and taking a deep breaths sigh of relief.

"Can I join?" John asked, knowing how territorial some Omegas got over their nests.

Alex stiffened slightly before nodding his head. “Yes. Just...approach it slowly.”

John crouched down and slowly got into the nest, making sure not to disturb anything as he got comfortable.

Alex blushed softly. “Do you think you can release some scent?” he asked, nuzzling into the blankets while hugging a pillow to his chest.

John chuckled and just relaxed fully, a pleasant scent spreading through the nest.

Alex blushed and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, snuggling his nose into John’s neck, right up against his scent gland.

John carefully wrapped his arms around Alex and let out as much of his scent as he wanted to, careful as not to let it get smelled too far outside of the nest.

Alex licked his lips and soon tried to snuggle where another scent gland was located- between the legs.

John let out a soft moan. "Lexi no~" he whimpered and remembered what just happened at Lafayette's cabin- he didn't get his release, and it made him sensitive to the touch.

Alex frowned and ignored this, burying his face in between his legs.

John bit his lip as he felt his knot grow at Alex's wiggling. "Lexi~" he breathed and put a hand on Alex's hair, running a hand through it.

Alex took a deep breath and pulled away, nuzzling his nose into a pillow, snuggling with all of the blankies. “Am I a good boy?”

John nodded. "Yes, you are. My and Laffy's perfect little boy."

Alex smiled. “Laffy should- should join us in the nest.” He rolled over and stretched, showing off his tummy.

John nodded. "Yeah. That would be nice. But I'm afraid he's busy," John said and leaned over to run a hand over Alex's tummy.

Alex purred deeply; his eyes fluttering shut as he did this. “Tummy rubs!”

John smiled and joined the purrs, indeed giving Alex tummy rubs.

Alex mewled and chittered softly to show his appreciation for the action.

John purred louder to muffle the chitter and continued rubbing his tummy, enjoying how happy he was.

Alex closed his eyes with a blissful smile. “Sleepy now.”

"Then sleep, little one," John said and laid down with Alex, hugging him.

Alex yawned as he fell asleep, snuggled into his side.

John smiled and ran a hand through Alex's hair until he fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex meet Nate. Alex get promoted to foot soldier. John pushes Alex too hard but they fix it. Lafayette reveals he’ll stay for the rest of the war. They fuck some more.

There was a figure in the doorway the next morning. “Hey, Johnny boy. You better get you n’ your Omega up before Lee comes in!” It was Nathan Hale, a Beta aide and spy.

"Fuck," John said and shook Alex awake, getting out of the nest. "Come on Lexi. Lee will hurt you if he finds out."

Alex whined softly and sat up. “But it’s so comfy cozy in here...”

Hale crouched down. “Is he new?”

"Yes," John said and lifted Alex out, putting him on his feet and he quickly shoved the blankets under the floor again. "You'll get your blankets back tonight."

Alex rubbed his eyes and Nathan helped him straighten up his suit. “We have drills today and then breakfast- then letters as usual until some sort of excitement happens.”

"You'll like the drills- at least until they become reparative and boring."

Alex smiled. “Will Lafayette be there?” he asked in a hopeful tone.

Nathan chuckled. “Most likely.”

"We'll get a chance to talk to him at breakfast," John assured Alex.

Alex smiled and practically skipped out to the field where drills were held. He was immediately stopped by Lee.

“Hold on now, little Aide. The chances of you fighting are slim but we need to sort you into a group. You certainly ain’t no cavalry...how bout artillery?” Lee suggested with a snicker. Artillery was dangerous work.

"He's with me," John said and pulled Alex away from Lee. John was front lines. It was exactly what Alex wanted: dangerous and thrill seeking, but boring in practice.

Alex frowned. “What’s wrong with artillery?” he asked.

Nathan shook his head. “Dangerous work- canons and land mines. More of a chance of getting blown up by your own weapons then by the enemy.”

"You get to fight with on the front lines. Practice is mostly boring marching, but at least you don't get blown up,” John explained.

Alex turned to Nathan. “What do you do?”

Nathan grinned. “I’m not allowed to say.”

"He's a spy. That's everything he ever tells anyone," John said.

Lafayette smirked as he saw his two boys. “Mister Laurens. I believe you are supposed to be in line~” he teased.

John just shot Lafayette a dirty look, but got in line, standing up straight.

Alexander smiled as he followed by his side.

Lafayette frowned slightly. “Uh... Hamilton? I don’t think you’re...you’re uh...too small to hold a bayonet.”

"Give him the weapon, Marquis," John said and glared at Lafayette.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “It’s Major-General, Lieutenant.” He handed Alex a bayonet that was taller than the small boy.

"It is Marquis in your own country. But of course, Major-General Marquis de Lafayette." John was mocking Lafayette at this point.

Lafayette crossed his arms. “Come on, now. Your attitude is why you do not get a promotion. Alexander is setting a beautiful example.”

Alex beamed with pride at the praise.

"Maybe I don't want it. More boring paperwork," John said and shivered to show his distaste of the job. "I don't want to sit at a desk all day. Was that all, Major-General?"

Lafayette sighed. “Practice marching and gun position. Show Hamilton what to do.” He walked off.

John nodded and went to his tasks, first showing Alex how to match before showing him how to position his gun.

Alex blushed. “It’s very heavy,” he squeaked, trying to keep his hands from shaking while supporting his bayonet.

John smiled. "You'll get used to it, after you can do your push-ups."

Alex blushed. “I don’t do many push-ups,” he stammered. He was small and weak.

"You have to, or you won't be able to do this for long," John said. "Every second night, we will do a hundred push-ups together. Then we can do whatever you want after."

Alex sniffled at that prospect. “I can barely do ONE push up!”

"That's why you must, Lexi. I'll help you," John assured and kissed Alex's head. "Just focus, okay?"

Alex sniffled and nodded, sighing with relief as the announced it was breakfast time.

John smiled and put the bayonet away before walking to breakfast, getting food and sitting down at a table since he didn't see Lafayette yet.

Alex only got a small little bit of food because he didn’t eat much.

"Eat, Alex. You don't get much food around here and you need the strength."

Alex frowned. “This is a big plate for me,” he said as Lafayette stumbled over with a full plate.

John shrugged. "Eat it all- please. You'll thank me after you're done with your push-ups."

Alex nodded his head slowly and began to eat.

Lafayette huffed as he sat down next to Alex. “You need to start behaving in public, John.”

John looked up at Lafayette. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked and smirked, taking another bite.

“I might very well lash you in front of the other soldiers,” Lafayette growled.

"Ooh~ Scary," John said in a tone that reflected the opposite.

Lafayette growled. “I’m serious. I expect respect.”

Alex blushed. “You we’re sorta rude Jacky.”

"I wonder why," John said and leaned forward, holding his graze on Lafayette, not even hiding the need behind his eyes.

Lafayette blushed ever so slightly, turning to his food.

Alex whined. “I don’t wanna do push-ups.”

John focused on Alex and smiled a little. "You have to, or they'll place you somewhere else. And you want to fight, don't you?"

Alex nodded his head. “I do... but, but I… I wanna snuggle with the nest!”

"Not so loud. You can snuggle after. First, we have paperwork, then we have dinner, then you have push-ups and then we can snuggle the rest of the night."

Lafayette frowned slightly. His Alpha instinct was to protect the little Omega. “Aww...ze poor thing.”

"La-." John warned him and glared at him. "he's going to skip out of his work because of you, and I'll have trouble because of it."

Lafayette pouted. “He is so small and need protection.”

Alex scoffed. “I do not. I can handle myself just fine.”

"And yet you're whining when I want to toughen you up?" John asked Alex and raised an eyebrow.

Alex blushed darkly. “I’m used to a different kind of hard labor, okay?” He aggressively stabbed a strip of dried meat on his plate, tearing into it with his teeth.

John smiled. "Then why are you complaining about push-ups if you already do 'hard work'." John knew he was mocking him, but it might get something good out of Alex.

Alex growled. “I worked on a sugar plantation!” he sneered. “It’s a different thing, picking until your hands bleed!”

"Then why aren't you strong, Alexander?" John asked and stared him down. "Why aren't you willing to work to fight?"

Alex began to shake. “I-I dunno! I don’t know! Maybe because I’m malnourished! Maybe because my growth has been stunted by years of being bent over underneath sugar processors?! I DON’T KNOW!”

"Then eat," John said in a tone that finalized this discussion.

Alex scrapped his food into John’s plate and stormed off.

“You pushed him too far,” Lafayette piped up.

John looked at Lafayette. "Sorry," he said and looked down. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

“Well? Go and make sure that he’s okay!” Lafayette exclaimed.

"You do it! He doesn't want to see me." John huffed and crossed his arms.

Lafayette huffed. “He doesn’t need comforting from me. I ‘ave done nothing wrong. He needs you to acknowledge your mistake.”

John groaned and got up. "You're right," he said and left to find Alex.

Alex was in the Beta house, furiously writing correspondence as tears ran down his cheeks.

John walked up to Alex. "Hey Alex. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

Alex gritted his teeth. “I’m busy.” He had just wanted John to be proud of him, and he was already a disappointment.

"You're crying," John said and pulled Alex up, pulling him in a hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

Alex shoved him. “I said I’m busy,” he said, his voice shaking.

"You want to be busy, so you don't have to talk to me. Please- I don't pity you. I just want you to talk to me."

“You- you don’t understand! I just wanna make you- make you proud and you called me WEAK!”

"Did I, because all I heard was me trying to make you stronger and trying to help you. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way."

“SEE! There it is! You can’t...you can’t say stuff like that to me!” Alex argued, sitting down and beginning to write again. Omegas were built to please. Their brains were wired to make them emotionally break down if they weren’t being enough for their mate.

John pulled Alex up and kissed him on his lips. "I love you," he muttered against the other's lips.

Alex sniffled and snuggled into his neck. “I need to work...I’m working... and then we can do those push-ups.”

"Don't overwork yourself, Lexi. You can do ten pages and then come to me for ten more pages and that's how we will do it," John said and held on to Alex. "After that the push-ups. I'll go easy on you, okay?"

“I can write easy. I don’t need you to section it out for me like I’m a baby!”

"No, I need to section you out, so you don't overwork yourself, and what other excuse am I going to find to give you kisses in between~?" John purred.

Alex blushed slightly and quickly shut up as he sat back down and nodded his head. “Okay...”

John smiled happily and counted out ten pieces of paper, taking the rest back to his own desk and getting to work.

Alex was at his desk about twenty minutes later. “I need more paper,” he announced.

"Come get them. I want to give you a kiss," John said and smiled.

Alex blushed as he gently kissed John in almost a dainty manner.

John smiled and pulled Alex down for a deep kiss, before pulling away and handing him ten pages of paper.

Alex was back at his desk, this time ten minutes later. “Done.”

"Can I have another kiss?" John asked and looked at Alex, smiling like a dork.

Alex blushed and looped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Nathan wolf whistled as he walked by.

"Nate I'm gonna kill you. Let me kiss my Omega in peace." There weren't any Alphas there, so John didn't give a damn about secrecy.

Nathan giggled. "By the way, I heard that a certain Frenchmen is planning on staying for the latter half of the war~ no more trips back to France."

Alex squealed with delight.

John smiled happily. "That's amazing news, Mister Spy. Now I'm going to wait on a certain Frenchman to confirm it."

Nathan winked. "He'll probably do it at dinner tonight," he said as he walked off.

Alexander smiled and snuggled into his neck. "Can we go to the nest now?"

"Push-ups first, Lexi. Come on." John got up and ran a quick hand through Alex's hair before pulling him off.

Alex whined softly. "One hundred, right?" he asked softly.

"Yes. We'll separate them in ten groups of ten push-ups."

Alex nodded his head. "Okay, where are we gonna do them?"

John brought them to the edge of the camp, to a randomly sandy patch of land. "This is the best spot, for as far as I know."

Alex nodded his head and got down on his hands and knees, shifting into a push up position.

John joined him and waited until Alex started.

Alex weakly did a single push up, his arms nearly giving out.

John did an easy push up. "Come on Alex, you can do it. It's either push-ups or just plank on your arms like this until I'm done."

Alex sniffled and pushed himself to do more push-ups, his arms shaking as he gave moan-like sounds of distress.

"Just do the plank, Alex. It's not as tough but still demanding." John was almost pleading now, as he did a push up in time with Alex.

Alex ignored him and continued with the push up, a look of determination on his face as he did so. He got to around thirty-five when he began to whimper and cry.

John just went along with him, instead praising Alex as he went on, urging him to continue.

Alex got to forty-two when he arms gave out and he faceplanted right into the sand.

"You did so good, Lexi. So perfect. Now at least roll over," John said and quickly finished his other 58 push-ups.

Alex sniffled as he rolled over, sand all over the front of his uniform. 'I-I didn't make it to one hundred..." he whispered softly.

"You did amazing. Overmorrow you will do fifty-eight push-ups and then you will have done one hundred!" John said and continued with ease, having done this every other day for ages now.

Alex curled up into fetal position. "Do you think I'm weak?" he asked softly as he gently put a finger into the water of the creek, watching as it created ripples.

"No. You're really strong for pushing so far past what even you thought you could do!"

Alex sniffled. "I can't feel my arms," he admitted.

A bell started ringing at the Beta house, signaling it was time for dinner.

John finished up the last of his push-ups and pushed himself off of the ground. "Exactly. You will feel them tomorrow, just as your abs and the front of your legs. But don't worry. It's normal."

Alex slowly got up and snuggled into Johns side as they walked to the mess hall together. "I'm hungry," Alex said after his tummy loudly growled.

John nodded. "Me too," he said and just held on to Alex as they walked.

Alex smiled and waved at Lafayette who was walking in with some of the other Major-Generals.

Lafayette turned his head and pretended not to see him as he continued the conversation.

Alex frowned. "Why'd he do that?" he said and sounded hurt.

"Because he's talking to one if his own, and he doesn't want to be degraded in front of his peers. Don't take it personal."

Alex frowned deeply and looked down. "Oh. Okay..." he said in a tone that made it obvious he took it personal as he grabbed his dinner rations.

John sighed. He'd have Lafayette make it up a later. Right now, he grabbed his own dinner and sat down at the table.

Alex sat down next to him as Nathan joined them. He presumed by now that Nathan and John had been friends for a bit. “Where's Frenchie? I thought he'd be rushing to tell you the good news."

"He was talking to some peers and pulled the 'You don't exist I'm sorry I'll make it up later' - card." John shrugged and started eating.

Nathan hissed. "Ooh- that must be tough."

Alex sniffled as he at his food. "He didn't even wave a teeny bit."

"He'll apologize tonight, Lexi. I'm sure of it," John said and smiled a little.

Alex frowned. He didn't so much as look at Lafayette when he finally did come over.

John looked at Lafayette and smiled. "Hey Laffy. Apologize to Alex for ignoring him."

Lafayette kissed him on the cheek. "I am sorry, mon cheri. I assure you it was to protect the both of us. Relationships between footsoldiers and Major-Generals are strictly forbidden."

"Keep kissing him in public, then. You can at least announce you know us. You are allowed to know your foot soldiers," John said and looked at Lafayette in disapproval.

Lafayette pouted. "My apologies."

Alex sniffled. "I wanted to tell you I did forty-somethin' push-ups..."

"Forty-two. I didn't get further than thirty the first time!” John corrected and smiled brightly.

Lafayette smiled. "That's so good, baby." He kissed Alex gently to congratulate him.

Alex beamed with pride when he heard what John said.

"Overmorrow he's going for the other 58." John smiled and looked at his two lovers with pride.

Lafayette clapped his hands. "You'll be our strongest soldier in no time!"

Alex giggled softly as he ate his food. "I-I dunno about that.”

"But at least you'll be strong!" John said and continued eating.

Alex smiled and nodded his head. “I suppose so...” he said with burning red cheeks.

"I can vaguely remember you telling me you wanted to be strong," John said and put his leg on Alex's.

“I want to please you,” Alex corrected.

Lafayette smiled. “Well you are doing a fine job at that.”

"I thought you wanted to be a soldier as well?" John asked and looked at Alex curiously.

“I do!” Alex said defensively. He quickly tried to change the topic. “Can we invite Laffy to the nest tonight?”

Lafayette arched a brow. “The...nest?”

John chuckled. "Alex made a nest in the closets we keep specifically for Omegas, but I'd say we certainly can."

Lafayette blushed. “What is...ah- what is a nest?” he asked in a hushed tone.

Alex smiled. “It’s an Omegas safe spot. They’ll go there in heat and pregnancy and whenever they’re scared.”

"It's really soft and comfortable, I'm sure you'll love it after sleeping in those uncomfortable army beds for so long."

Lafayette nodded his head. “Thank you for informing me,” he said, ever formal.

John chuckled. "You would've found out anyways." He was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "I heard you were going to stay for the remainder of the war."

Lafayette huffed. “There goes my late-night surprise.”

"Blame Nathan," John said and pointed to the Beta at his side. "He told us."

Lafayette cursed under his breath. “I was planning for wine and candlelight.”

Alex smiled. “I mean, you can still do that~”

"I'd love to do that still, Laffy." John smiled wildly and leaned forward.

Lafayette smiled and kissed him when no one was looking. Alex whined, puckering his lips for a kiss.

"So adorable," John smiled and wanted to wrap Alex up in his arms and never let him go again.

Alex giggled and climbed into his lap. “I love you!” he squeaked.

John hugged Alex. "I love you too, Lexi."

Alex gently rubbed their noses together. “Snuggle,” he announced.

Lee sneered as he walked over. “That’s pretty queer of you.”

Lafayette growled and stood up, ready to fight.

"And you’re pretty racist. Now sod off," John cursed and held Alex close to his chest.

Alex laughed as Lee hissed and walked off. Alex smiled. “We go to nest now?”

John nodded and kissed Alex's head. "Yeah. We can nest now," he said and got up.

Lafayette got up to let the other Major-Generals know he was leaving.

John ran a hand through Alex's hair. "Let's go. Laffy will join us shortly."

Alex held his hand and bounced by his side enthusiastically. “I wanna use your clothes.”

John snickered. "What do you want to use them for?" he asked.

“The NEST, silly!” Alex crooned like it should have been obvious.

"I understood as much, but what in the nest do you want them for?" John asked and purred softly at Alex's adorableness.

“Snugglies!” Alex crooned happily, throwing his hands into the air.

John laughed. "Alright. Let's go then," he said and walked to the exit and the Beta house.

Alex held his hand and skipped by his side with a bright smile on his face.

John smiled and walked with him, walking inside the room and to the closet they used yesterday.

Alex flopped onto the floor and sighed softly, curling into the blankets.

John smiled and kicked of his shoes before he joined the nest and curled up with Alex.

Alex climbed on top of John while snuggled in the nest. “You look so pretty when you do push-ups, Johnny~"

"Oh, do I now?" John asked and wrapped his arms around Alex, looking at him.

Alex chittered softly and snuggled in between his legs lazily.

John smiled. "What's with you and laying between my legs?" he asked and looked down at Alex.

Alex smiled and nuzzled is nose against his...ahem...crotch. "You have scent glands down there...they smell...mmm~"

John bit back a moan. "I have scent glands on my neck too. Can't you smell them?"

"These are stronger." Alex breathed as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Lexi you're doing something to me." John was going to whine if Alex continued this.

“That's not my fault. You should have better self-control!"

"I pleasure you yesterday evening, then I was hard and aching, then I didn't release myself at all and still haven't. I can't really control myself with that."

"Well, we can always change that~" Alex purred as he looked at John through his long lases.

Right then the door to the nest opened, revealing Lafayette in the door opening.

"I'd love to," John said and looked up at Lafayette. "Laffy!" he said happily and waited on the Omega's okay for him to get in.

Alex frowned. "Take your shoes off and then you can come in."

Lafayette raised a brow but did as he was told.

John smiled and ignored the bulge in his pants, only visible if you know what to look for.

Lafayette smiled as he closed the door. "It is very comfy in here," he exclaimed.

Alex giggled and nodded his head.

John looked down at where Alex was still between his legs. "Yeah," he said and ran a hand through the Omega's hair.

Lafayette glanced down at Alex before laughing. "Oh- was I interrupting something~?"

"We hadn't started yet, but we were about to. We were talking about how I didn't jerk myself off after our little session yesterday and how Alex's wriggling was making me aroused."

Lafayette purred. "Is there any way I can join~?" he asked Alexander while releasing a strong scent, causing Alex to nod his head eagerly.

John whimpered. "What are you going to do?" he asked and watched the mischievous glint in Alex's eyes.

Alex smiled. "I suck one and let the other one fuck me. You can sort it out amongst yourselves as to who gets to do what~"

Lafayette's eyes widened. 'I wanna fuck!"

John nodded. "Perfect. I want his little plump lips to choke on my cock." He ran a hand through Alex's hair.

Alex blushed and whimpered darkly, opening his mouth and panting on the tip of his cock which was still clothes on it.

"Oh shit Lexi," John said and tilted his head back, burying his fingers in Alex's hair.

Alex began to kitten lick his crotch through John's breeches to make him hard.

Lafayette was taking off his pants and unlacing Alexander's.

"Alex~ Please- please don't be a tease." John was struggling to catch his breath, tangling his hands in Alex's hair.

Alex smirked, unlacing them with his hands and pulling them down with his teeth. “Sorry, Daddy~”

"Oh shit that's hot," John panted and looked down at Alex.

Alex looked at through his lashes as he began to suck.

Lafayette began to stretch Alex so that he’d be ready for an Alpha knot.

John let out soft moans and pants, guiding Alex over his cock with his hand in the Omega's hair, showing him exactly how John liked it while Alex did the work.

Alex purred, sending vibrations up John’s sensitive cock. Alex gave a sharp squeal as Lafayette thrusted into him.

John whimpered and thrust up in Alex's mouth, his knot sliding past the other's lips for a moment before pulling out.

Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as he bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue down a sensitive vein.

John moaned, starting to shiver all over from the force. He was going to burst all too soon if this continued.

Alex gently pressed his tongue to his slit before wrapping his lips fully around him, prepared for his release. It was getting harder and hard for Lafayette to thrust as his knot swelled.

John trusted his hips up against Alex and released inside of his mouth, falling back on the sheets and being completely strung out from that. He looked down to make sure he didn't accidentally locked Alex and him together with his knot during all of it.

Alex blushed as he swallowed the cum, snuggling his face into the sheets while Lafayette continued to fuck him, since Alphas could go for quite some time.

Lafayette got a little carried away and forgot to pull out before his knot swelled up, so the two were stuck in that position now.

John looked over at the two and smiled. "So beautiful!" he purred and ran a hand over both Alex's and Lafayette's cheek. "Just don't get pregnant and you'll be fine."

Alex whimpered in worry. “I can’t afford to get pregnant.”

Lafayette gently kissed him as they both moved to a more comfortable position. “You won’t.”

"You're not in heat, Lexi. Chances are low- unless you go in to heat tomorrow or something." John smiled and rolled over to hug Alex and kiss his forehead.

Alex yawned softly and rested his head in John’s lap while Lafayette spooned him.

John smiled and let him, running a hand through Alex's hair.

Alex smiled. “You’re both really good.”

Lafayette blushed. “I’m sorry I got a little carried away.”

"I loved it," John said and looked at Lafayette. "I'm happy to switch places sometime though."

Lafayette huffed. Alphas we’re very protective over their Omegas. “No,” he said roughly, pulling Alex closer.

"Laffy don't," John hissed. "He's mine too, and if he's not mine, I'm yours."

Lafayette growled and nipped at Alex’s neck before realizing his attitude. “I-I’m sorry.”

"Good boy~" John purred and ran a hand through Lafayette's hair. "You're going to let me play with Alex if we both want that."

Lafayette nodded his head. “S-sorry John.”

Alex yawned. “I’m sleepy!”

John nodded. "Apology accepted." He looked down at Alex and smiled. "Then sleep, little one."

Soon both Alex and Lafayette had fallen asleep, his knot still in Alex.

John fell asleep not long after, his hands tangle up in both of his lover's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out he’s in heat but goes to work. Lee harasses John and Alex fights him for it. They fuck some more to help John through his heat.

In the morning, Nathan went to wake them both up as he normally did. He smiled opened the door, yelling and quickly slamming it shut as he saw Lafayette inside of Alex.

John woke up from that, yawning and looking up. "Yeah we had fun Nate!" he called to the other side of the door.

Nathan blushed darkly. “You didn’t think to leave something to WARN me?”

"We kinda just passed out after. I'm not sorry," John said and laughed.

Lafayette groggily pulled out of Alex and went to put on pants.

Nathan hesitantly reopened the door.

John had thrown a blanket over Alex and himself while he fixed himself up under the blanket.

Nathan sighed. “You three are going to be late for Washington’s meeting...”

"Aw shite, how late is it?" John asked and wished he had a watch, but rations were short and only the important people got watches if you didn't have one yourself.

Lafayette checked his and cursed in French, getting up as fast as he could. “It’s almost noon!”

"When did it get almost noon?" John asked and got up only to sink back down with a curse. There was slick running down his leg, and he was way hotter than he should be.

Lafayette’s eyes widened as he smelled the whiff of slick. “Is that Alex?”

"I'd wish," John mumbled and forced himself off the ground, straightening up and putting a face that didn't say anything interesting. Years of practice.

Lafayette frowned and smelled john. “Dear, do you need to go to the cottage today?”

Alex frowned and nodded his head.

"No, I'm fine," John said and walked past Lafayette. He had to be fine.

Lafayette frowned. “You can take a break,” he said.

Alex smiled. “I can stay with you.”

"We have a meeting with Washington. I don't want to be late. Again," John said and continued walking.

“I’m sure he’ll understand if you just explain...” Alex said softly.

Lafayette nodded. “You need a break.”

John firmly continued to walk and ignored Lafayette and Alexander.

Lafayette tried to pick him up. “You need to go to the cottage.”

John avoided Lafayette's arms. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. I can handle a little bit of heat."

Alex frowned. “I’m not a Beta but I know heats are serious, John. You can’t be around Alphas!”

"I can." John just continued walking and headed straight inside Washington's tent.

Lafayette shook his head as he went to stand with the Major- Generals, Lee standing with the aides.

John stayed off to the side, not even wanting to be close to anyone. He couldn't show how weak he was. He just couldn't.

Alex tried to hold his hand as Washington talked about battle strategy.

John wouldn't let him, shying away from any kind of touch at this moment.

Lee rose a brow. He could smell the slick. He made his way over to stand near John.

John didn't pay attention to Lee, but know where he was at every moment, since he didn't want to be jumped.

Lee reaches over, gripping John’s ass discreetly.

"I will shove a gun up your ass if you don't remove your hand from mine," John hissed and hit Lee's hand away from him.

Lee purred. “You shouldn’t be here on your heat,” he whispered in his ear. “Shouldn’t you run off to the Beta house~?”

Alex growled. “Go away!”

"Alex I'm fine. Don't interrupt the meeting," John said and pushed Alex away. “I have a duty to uphold, Lee, no matter my personal conditions."

Lee leaned in closer. “Now, now. Mean Betas don’t get mates~!”

Alex growled and jumped onto Lee, biting and blindly punching. It on turned into an all-out brawl, soldiers crowding around them.

John tried to pull Alex off Lee at all costs, not wanting to Omega to get harmed by the stronger Alpha.

Lee was on top of Alex, squeezing his neck while Alex cried for help. "Not so tough when yer pinned down, huh~?"

John started hitting Lee, until he got enough of it, pulling out his gun and putting it against a Lee's head. "It was fun. Get the fuck off my Omega right now."

Washington's booming voice was heard above everyone else’s. "Laurens. Gun down. Lee. Off Hamilton."

John put his gun at his side and backed off, but he was ready to jump in action at any moment.

Lee climbed off Alex and Alex scrambled over to John, taking deep breaths. He had purple marks in the shapes of hands on his neck.

John tried to compose himself and looked at Washington. "It was nothing."

Washington frowned. "Nothing? You were ready to shoot him!"

Lee smirked. 'Yeah well, the brain don't function very well when you're in heat~"

"And yet I'm not being raped while there are about half of these people are Alphas are in here."

Washington sighed and shook his head. "Lee and Alexander, a word. John, please go to your quarters.”

"No, I'm fine," John replied and gritted his teeth. No weaknesses. He was a Beta, not an Omega.

Washington crossed his arms. “That wasn't a request. It was an order." With that he walked off with Alex and Lee.

John bit back a hiss and stormed off to the quarters, falling in Alex's nest and struggling up in the blankets at his heat hit fully.

Alex eventually showed back up in the Beta house, crying softly. Punishments in the military were harsh and embarrassing to keep soldiers in line.

John was curled up tightly, clothes discarded somewhere else. He tried to pleasure himself, his fingers moving rapidly in and out. He needed an Alpha or another Beta.

Alex knocked on door to the nest, even though it was his. "May I come in?"

"Yeah," John panted, whimpering and moaning in trying to please himself.

Alex opened the door and cringed at the smell. "D-Do you need help?"

"I want Laffy!" John whimpered, hating that Alex wasn't enough.

Alex frowned. "H-He's busy... and can't you get pregnant?"

"Yes, and I haven't cared less." John whimpered and curled up his fingers to try and please himself more.

"I-I can't get you pregnant," Alex gently pointed out as he sat down in the nest with him. "I-I could help..."

"How?" John whimpered and looked up at Alex. He needed something other than his own body pleasing him, or he was going to go crazy.

Alex huffed. “I have a dick. I can do it before I take my punishment."

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I should've just let Lee. My own fault for thinking I'm tough."

"I don't mind being punished for you," Alex said as he took off his clothes. “It's just a couple push-ups and two lashes."

John winced. "I can take them for you?" he asked. "I don't want you hurt!" he said and looked over Alex pleadingly.

Alex shook his head. "I don't care," he said as he carefully thrusted into John.

John let out a low moan, pushing back against Alex and nearly cumming just from that.

Alex flushed darkly and began to thrust, searching for his prostate.

John whimpered. "It's good. So good. Just perfect."

Alex chittered happily as he slammed into John's prostate, trying to be rough to compensate for his lack in size.

John yelped loudly each time Alex pushed into his prostate, shivering badly and purring harshly throughout it all.

Alex snuggled into his neck as he kept it up with a smile. "Doing good? M' I doin' good?"

"Perfect…. so perfect~ Need more- please~" John purred and touched himself, trying to make it give himself as much pleasure as Alex was giving him and failing.

Alex continued his thrusting while he simultaneously pumped John. “Like this?"

John cried out loudly and came, falling into the sheets, completely spend for the first round. He would need at least two of these each day before his heat was over and he hoped Lafayette would help him out with them.

Alex pulled out and gently kissed him before pulling his clothes back on. “I need to go take my punishments now," he said softly, kissing his forehead. "I'll be back soon. Do you need me to get Nathan or someone to watch you?"

John nodded. "I'll be fine. Go be a strong boy," John said and wrapped himself up in a blanket and falling asleep, curled up uncomfortably tight.

Alex walked off to go take his punishments. He didn't tell John that his rations were getting cut in half for two days. Fighting was unacceptable in the military.

John was just suffering and falling into a feverish, heat-induced dream, dreaming about all the ways Lafayette and Alex could use him.

Alex came back a little while later with John's rations. He had been so tempted to eat them. "I got you food. Lafayette comes out of his meetings in an hour...”

John woke up and nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm not hungry. You can eat them. I just want Laffy- I can wait an hour."

"No- you have to eat on heat because it's very important to keep up your stamina, so you don't get weak.”

John groaned. "Sleep should do it just fine," he said and tried to get back to that.

Alex gently pressed the food against his mouth. "C'mon. Eat."

John groaned but did comply. He ate a tiny bite and then nothing else.

Alex huffed. "You want to be strong, you'll eat all of it," he said, quoting John.

"I am already strong. I don't need to be strong right now."

"You do if you wanna have sex all night!" Alex pointed out.

"You're right." John groaned and took another bite.

Alex giggled and kissed his forehead. "See? I know what's best for you!” he gently patted and stroked his hair.

John purred and continued eating. "Don't be a smart ass."

Alex stuck his tongue out at him. "I thought you liked my ass~"

"I do like your ass!" John said and kissed Alex before taking another bite.

Alex giggled. "Is that how it's gonna be? A kiss for every bit you take?"

"If I have to." John smiled and kissed Alex again. "I'm still needy, Lexi. Not as much though." he said and ran a hand over Alex's cheek. "I forgot to ask. How did your lashes go?"

Alexander blushed darkly and looked down. "It was done in front of the other soldiers... I cried..."

John kissed Alex's head. "Can I see?" he whispered and tucked a strand of hair behind Alex's ear.

Alexander took of his jacket and lifted up his shirt to show off the nasty red marks on his back. "They made me do push-ups. I couldn't do all of them, so they laughed."

John traced the marks. "They didn't cut the skin, so it'll heal nicely. How many push-ups?" he asked.

Alexander blushed and looked down. “Sixty..." He mumbled.

"How many did you manage?" John asked kissed Alex's back.

Alex sniffled in shame. “T-twenty... They had me do them after the lashes were given."

"I'm so sorry to hear. You did good, Alex- don't be sad about it."

“But I didn't do enough!" He exclaimed, snuggling into the blankets and weeping.

John kissed Alex's head and held him close. "You can do them another time, love. Overmorrow you can do the resting forty, and I know you can."

Alex curled into his side. “Lafayette should have been out of his meeting by now. Do you think something's holding him up?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Alex- Just some after meeting talk. He'll be here soon, or I'm going to look for him." John ran a hand through Alex's hair and smiled a little.

Alex blushed and purred as John stroked his hair. “How are you feeling?" he asked softly. “You're better behaved then I am on my heat."

"I want to take you alive, but I'm waiting for Lafayette."

Alex frowned. “About that...uhm- what if he's...avoiding us?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Alexander. I'm sure he has an explanation for it if he is," John said and rutted against Alex, panting softly.

Alex blushed darkly as he felt John rutting against him. “O-Oh~"

John whined. "Laf better come fast or I’m gonna ride you."

Alex blushed darkly. “I wouldn't mind that..."

"I want Laffy~!" John whimpered.

Alex felt a slight bang in his heart. “I can go look for him..."

"I'm sorry, but I'd love that, Alex." John smiled and kissed Alex's chin. "Stay safe."

Alex nodded as he stumbled off to go find him. About thirty minutes passed before Alex came back with Lafayette.

John struggled to control himself until Lafayette and Alex would come back. He needed the Alpha right now, not matter how much he loved the Omega.

Lafayette smiled sympathetically as he opened the door. “Mon cheri, I do not want to get you pregnant," he said, even though he knew the chances of a pregnant Beta were much lower than an Omega.

"Fuck that! I need a knot, Laffy. Doesn't matter who- I need a knot. Please…" John whimpered and looked up at the Alpha pleadingly.

Lafayette frowned but nodded his head. “Okay..." he said hesitantly as he began to undress

John smiled happily. "Can I please Lexi too? I don't want to leave him out!"

Alex smiled, his clothes coming off in the bat of an eye. “Uh huh!" he said happily.

John smiled wildly. "Come here Lexi~" he purred and patted in the spot in front of his bed. "I want to make you feel good like you made me feel good yesterday!" John said and smiled, wanting Lafayette to hurry up already.

Alex crawled over while Lafayette was more hesitant. “H-How do you want me?" he asked slowly.

"I want you to fuck me, Laffy. Just knot me, please," John begged and got comfortable for Alex, pulling him in a kiss for a moment.

Lafayette gently lifted John so that he was in his lap- seeing that he was already wet, he just went ahead and thrusted in.

Alex smiled. “Can I ride you?"

John moaned loudly and grinded back down on Lafayette. "Y-yeah. You can ride me," John said somewhere in between all the moans.

Alex purred as he sunk down onto John's hard cock. “You're so good for me daddy~" He shouted in a high-pitch tone.

Lafayette groaned and bucked his hips up as he heard the sweet melodic moans.

John groaned since he was speared on both his lovers, unable to either back or forth without friction, and it was amazing, trying to get back and forth as good as possible wanting more from this then he was currently getting.

Alex whimpered as he continued to bounce until John's knot became too swollen or him to move any longer.

Lafayette groaned and bit down on John's neck. “I'm gonna knot..."

"Please," John begged, wanting Lafayette's knot even worse now that he was so close. He needed it, or he would go crazy.

Lafayette bit his lip as he was soon locked into John, cumming deep inside of him.

John moaned loudly and buried his head in Alex's back. "It's so good Laffy," he whimpered and wiggled a little to milk Lafayette for every drop he had to offer.

Lafayette blushed darkly. “My only hope iz that you do not get pregnant."

John hummed but did not care the slightest. "I'll tell you when I care, Laffy."

Alexander giggled. “How are we all going to sleep?"

"Just lay sideways," John said and kissed Alex's head.

Lafayette had to shimmy in order for them to get sideways.

John wrapped his arms around Alex and held him close, purring loudly to show his appreciation for the two men he called his own.

Alex was the first one to fall asleep. Lafayette however stayed awake. “What will we do if you are in fact pregnant?"

"Not care about it until I can't run anymore," John said and shrugged. He frankly did not want to be a parent, but if he had to, he would happily be one.

Lafayette sighed as he closed his eyes. “So be it..." he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," John said and pulled Alex even closer against his side, making Alex hum in appreciation. John pulled a blanket over all three of them so he wouldn’t cause Nate yet another heart attack before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John teaches Alex how to use a gun and sword. They pack up and start marching to Virginia. Alex talks to Washington and Washington makes Alex his right-hand man. Alex declares he’s in pre-heat.

Nate cautiously knocked on the door in the morning. “Breakfast time," he said.

John groaned in reply. "Yeah!" he said back and tapped Alex's shoulder and Lafayette's thigh. "Wake up."

Alex yawned and moved forward, pulling off John, while Lafayette moved back. Alex tossed his clothes on and opened the door.

John went to get dressed. He felt fine, not as bad in heat anymore. He was just going to get back to work.

Nate cracked open the door, looking at Alex. “Can I come in? I have something that I want to tell you guys first."

"Sure. We're mostly dressed," John said and waved his hand as he put on his shirt.

Lafayette blushed and turned his face away as Nate walked in. “I wanted to tell you all that my network says that we're going to see some battle soon."

"Alright. Thanks Nathan." John smiled. "We'll be ready."

Nathan nodded as he left.

Alex seemed to be shaking slightly. “How soon do you think it will come?"

"Doesn't matter. We'll be ready, Lexi," John assured and kissed Alex's head. "I'll teach you how to fire a gun and use a sword today, okay?"

Alex nodded his head, Lafayette kissed them both. “I need to meet with Washington. I will see you boys later."

John nodded and kissed back. "Love you. We'll be fine. Stay safe."

Lafayette nodded his head and headed off.

Alex flopped down into John's lap.

John hugged Alex. "We have to do stuff. Prepare for battle. We can't laze around."

Alex whined softly. “But I want to laze around!"

"Me too, but you don't want to die because you had no idea how to fire a gun now, do you?" John asked.

Alex whimpered and shook his head. “No," he said softly as he got up.

"Good boy," John said and got up as well. "Let's go."

Alex nodded his head. “Okay," he mumbled, dragging his feet by his side.

John wrapped his arm around Alex's side, walking with him outside.

Alex huffed as he picked up his bayonet. “What's lesson number one?"

"Safety: keep your weapon pointed at the ground when you're not using it, never point it at anyone you don't want to shoot at, don't mess around with the gunpowder."

Alex nodded his head. “Is that why Nathan's face is burnt?" Nathan had a gunpowder burn on the side of his face.

"Yes, but he always tells us it's from a wound he had to burn shut and the only thing he had was gunpowder," John said.

Alex giggled softly. “That sounds a lot cooler," he said. “So- how do I aim?" He realized this sounded like a child asking their father how to aim to piss and promptly blushed.

John smiled and showed Alex how to look down the barrel, how to put the gun against his chest, and how to stand to prepare for the recoil.

When John finally let Alex pull the trigger to aim at the target, he fell over with the force of the recoil.

John caught Alex and chuckled. "This is why you do push-ups, love," John said and kissed Alex.

Alex smiled as he popped up, grass in his hair. “Did I hit it?" he asked. Alex had hit close to the chest of the practice dummy.

"Yes, you did," John said after he glanced at the target. "That's the only bullet you get to fire. Ammo is scarce."

Alex frowned. “B-but... but I wanna practice more," he said softly.

"I know love. But you can't." John sighed and kissed the side of Alex's face. "Sorry Lexi."

Alex nodded his head. “Can we practice with the sword?"

"Yes. Same rules as the gun. Keep it pointed at the ground, keep it clean and sharp, don't point it at people you don't want to hurt," John said and took out his own sword.

"Can we throw it?" Alex asked, tilting his head to the side. 'Like a spear?"

"No. This is your up-close weapon." John chuckled. "But there have been done worse things with a sword, so if you really must and there is no other way, you can use it as a spear."

Alex took the sword and threw it, getting it to go right through the dummy's head. “I speared as a means of food on my island."

"You're getting some spears, then," John said calmly as if that didn't impress him, wheatears it impressed him a lot.

Alex went to the dummy and pulled the sword out. “How do we use it up close? What do you aim for?"

"You aim for everything you can hit," John said. "Make the other bleed and make sure it's deep, to in capitate them."

Alex frowned. “When we shoot, why don't we aim for the feet?"

"Because it's harder to hit then the chest, and less likely to create lasting effects."

Alex arched a brow. “Bullshit." He crossed his arms. “If you shoot a man, he dies. If you wound a man, you get two soldiers to come out and drag his body off. Three potential deaths. I'm not stupid."

"Smart," John remarked and smiled.

Alex blushed and beamed proudly. “I know I am."

"You can do so much more then fighting if you want."

Alex tilted his head to the side. “Whaddya mean?" he asked curiously.

"Tactics. You're much better to plan the battles then to fight in them."

Alex crossed his arms. “But I wanna fight."

"But that would be a waste!" John replied.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Well, no time for that. We'll probably be moving south any day now. The north is a lost cause and the British will expect an easy win in mainly farmer populated areas."

As if on cue, Lee walked up. “Get in formation. We're on the move."

John glared at Lee as he walked up to them. "Yes, General Lee," he said in an almost mocking tone. He went to get all his stuff before getting in formation.

Alex frowned as he grabbed the blankets from the nest. “Wat about my nest?" he asked John as he grabbed his inks and quills as well.

John sighed. "You can take the blankets and pillows. Let me show you," John said and went to packing, making sure he had every personal item he owned.

Alex tucked the picture of his family into his shirt before getting into formation and beginning to walk.

Lafayette could be seen towards the middle on his stallion.

John looked at Lafayette and smiled. He walked up to him and put all the extra blankets on his horse silently, hopefully he wouldn't be called out for it.

Lafayette subtly nodded his head and didn't say anything.

Alex was given a canon to wheel since they were short on soldiers. It was almost as big as him.

John walked back to Alex after and offered to help him wheel the canon.

Alex sort of shoved him away. “I can do it by myself," he said, tying the rope of the canon around his waist so that he didn't have to lug it by his side.

John sighed and let him, keeping a close eye on him as they walked.

Alex pulled out a small blue book and began to jot some things down. “I think we're going to Virginia," he said aloud.

"Why?" John asked and smiled, looking over at him and raising an eyebrow.

Alex smiled back and showed him the roughly sketched map he had drawn. “It's very strategic. In the north we have the aid of the French-Canadians. There's more Tories in the south and they'd have access to the Potomac River."

"So, you want us to defend the Potomac?" John guessed. "Go tell Washington."

Alex blushed and looked down. “I-I don't think I... I should…"

"Go tell Washington," John ordered and pushed Alex in that direction. "I'll pull your canon."

"N-No!" Alex said nervously.

"Now," John growled.

Alexander whimpered. “B-But what if...what if I'm wrong?" he stammered. “He won't listen to me!"

"It's a good idea. He'll listen. Go tell him," John said and forced Alex in Washington's direction.

Alexander whimpered as he walked over to Washington, leaving his battered blue book with John. It was full of ideas like shooting for the feet, using Omegas as sharpshooters since they were small, military finances, and better formations for shooting.

John put it in his pocket and didn’t read it. He respected privacy.

Alexander gently tapped Washington. “Uhm… sir?” he squeaked.

"Yes?" Washington asked and looked down at Alexander from his horse.

Alex blushed darkly as he tried to keep up with the horse. “I-I think we should… should defend the Potomac."

Washington raised an eyebrow. "Do tell why, son," he said and smiled encouragingly.

"I predict that the British will try and attack there due to the high concentration of Loyalist Tories. If they get the river, they will have a waterway access into the country."

"Yes. That's true. Any other reasons?" Washington asked.

"The Potomac is small, sir. They can only get one ship in at a time. We can cut them off at sea with our French allies, sir.”

Washington nodded. "I can see the logic in that. Get a horse and we'll continue talking."

Alex's eyes widened as he glanced over at John but did as he was told, needing help to mount the horse due to his small size.

He got the help easily enough, and soon enough drove next to Washington, and Washington asked him all kinds of questions to test his knowledge.

Alex answered readily and with thoughtful answers. His speech wasn’t always perfect, but it was obvious he was trying his hardest.

Washington liked his thinking. "What would you think of being my secretary?" he asked.

"With all due respect, I much prefer the prospect of fighting."

"You're way too small and fragile. You're better suited holding a quill, son."

Alex huffed. “I can shoot fine. I hit the target. I'm good with...with spears."

"Spears? Where do you come from?" Washington asked.

Alex blushed darkly and looked down in embarrassment, mumbling the answer under his breath.

"Louder, son. Don't be embarrassed."

Alex closed his eyes as his cheeks burned. “I said Nevis... sir. Nevis and St. Kitts."

Washington nodded. "That's an island, right?" he asked and looked at Alex curiously.

Alex nodded his head. “Yes, sir. I uhm- I was born out of wedlock, so I was generally rejected by most Christians. I spent much time with the natives and the Jewish population."

Washington nodded. "You had to work, then?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I worked in the sugar mills most of my life. They were..." His bottom lip quivered. “Equivalent to slavery."

Washington nodded and stayed quiet otherwise. He still owned slaves back home in Virginia.

"That's beyond the point, however. I am here to fight for this country. Whether it be with your modern technology or my spears."

Washington chuckled. "You can have a quill, and you can work for me. It's better than getting killed."

"I am more than willing to die," Alex hissed.

"I want you alive. You are too smart to die."

"All my ideas have been recorded in my blue book. You're welcome to have it if something is to happen."

"No," Washington said. "You will work as my secretary. That's an order from your commander."

Alex shrugged. “An order that shall be broken, then."

Washington sighed. "Why would you want to die so bad?"

“Because I want it to be known that I was willing to die for this country. My country.”

"Isn't it a greater gift to live for your country, and help it grow. There will be battles to fight after the war is over. This war isn't the finish line. It is a start."

Alex huffed. “Well me and you might see that but not the common man.”

"Exactly. That's why I don't want a bright young man like you to die!" Washington said.

“That’s why I want to fight! To be the common man’s hero.”

"But you'll just be forgotten if you die on the battlefield," Washington pointed out. "Many die on the battlefield, the winners and survivors write history."

“I will survive regardless!” Alex snapped.

"You just said you wanted to die on the battlefield in glory," Washington said.

Alex huffed. “Is better that than being a simple pen-pusher!”

"You get to decide the tides of the war. And you're a Beta. You're already a pen-pusher. Why not be a pen-pusher with influence?"

Alex huffed and thought about it deeply. “...Fine. But if battle arises, I want to join.”

"We'll see," Washington said and looked at Alex. "Now what are more ideas of yours?"

Alex blushed. “New shooting formations. We’re too slow.”

"Go on."

“Make it like a production line, sir. You will have one group shooting, behind them people will be filling the gunpowder into their guns and behind them will be those loading the bullets. Systematic instead of frenzy.”

"Sounds like something we can do."

Alex blushed. “If you don’t mind, can I go back to marching with John?”

“Or John can come here on a horse," Washington suggested.

Alex nodded his head. “I’d feel more comfortable if he did.”

"Go get a horse and go get John," Washington said and dismissed Alex.

Alex practically fell of his horse to get another one for John. “Get on the horse Jacky.”

"I am holding a canon, Alex," John shot back but smiled in amusement.

“Someone else can pull it! I got you a horsey! I think...I think we should call him ‘Sugar’. And mine’ll be uh- ‘Caramel’.”

John smiled and gave his canon to another person, climbing on his horse. "What did you do to get two horses?" he asked Alex.

“I told him my ideas,” Alex said bashfully.

John smiled. "I told you, Lexi. He would like them."

Alex blushed as he clambered his way back onto his horse. “I know...”

John smiled and leaned over to ruffle Alex's hair. "You're adorable."

Alex blushed and began to write in his blue book. “I’m not. I’m tough. Scary.”

"You're blushing, Lexi." John chuckled.

Alex blushed darker. “I am not!”

John chuckled and urged his horse to move over to Lafayette's. "Tell Alex he's adorable," he said to Lafayette, of course making sure beforehand that there was nobody of importance around who would drag Lafayette through the mud for it.

Lafayette smiled and slowed his horse down, leaning over to Alexander. “You are adorable, mon cheri~”

Alex’s cheeks burned a dark red.

John smirked. "I told you!" he said happily and looked over Alex. "You're an adorable little... boyfriend."

Alex turned as red as a tomato and hid into the horse’s mane. “I’m- I’m not cute.”

Lafayette chuckled. “Says the one who has a unicorn on his powder horn.”

"Oh? does he now?" John asks and grins. "Adorable."

Alex blushed. “I do not!”

Lafayette galloped by and snatched it with ease, giving it to John.

John took it and awed. "You totally do!" he said and showed it to Alex.

Alex whined. “It’s just a horse!”

"It has a horn, Alex," John said and handed it back.

Alex blushed darkly. “I’m- it was an accident,” he mumbled.

"An accident, hmmm?" John asked and smirked. "Is that what it was."

Alex nodded his head. “My hand slipped while carving the horse, so I went with it.”

"Right." John chuckled and messed up Alex's hair. "Keep telling yourself that, little one."

Alex blushed darkly, traveling a while in silence.

After a little while, he whispered. “I think I’m going into heat.”

"I hope not," John said and looked at Alex with worry and fear.

“I mean, pre-heat. I- Uhm...produce a lot of slick,” Alex whispered, shifting slightly.

John nodded. "Can you bare it?" he asked.

“It feels a weird, but yes,” Alex said.

"Then we'll worry about that tonight."

Nate came galloping in on a horse. “Soldiers! Soldiers up ahead!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get into a fight with the British. John gets a wound in his side. They find Alex wounded and in heat. John and Lafayette take care of Alex. Lafayette looses control of himself from nearly marking Alex.

“Soldiers! Soldiers up ahead!” Nate yelled.

John groaned and got his sword out of its sheath. "Thanks for notifying."

Alex seemed to turn slightly pale- of course they had to be coming now. He took a deep breath and took out his sword as well.

Lafayette began to ride ahead with Washington.

John didn't hesitate to move along with Lafayette, ready to be at his side at any time, especially now he had a horse.

Alex tried to move with them but was soon blocked off by foot soldiers.

The British were beginning to come into view, with their red coats and white sashes.

John took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. He could do this. He had to. This would be bloody, but John would fight at Lafayette's side.

Lafayette looked over at John with a confident smile to his lover and a little nod of his head before the troops met and plunged into battle.

John nodded back and jumped off his horse the moment they headed into battle, much more confident on foot to attack troops left and right.

Lafayette on the other hand joined the cavalry, using his bayonet to stab people.

Alex looked frightened but steeled his nerves and got his horse to go faster, stabbing the neck and then the backs of soldiers as they came out to their aid. He had killed fifteen soldiers in a few minutes.

John was a force to behold, slashing soldiers left and right even when he got injured. He had to push on or he was done for.

Lafayette was so proud of his boys, but he had to stay focused on the battle. A sudden sound rang out of canon balls and gun fire- it was a full-blown fight.

John flinched at the sound of gunfire and got a sword in the side as thanks to his hesitation, but he pushed on. He had to.

Alex was doing fine until his horse was shot out from under him. He yelped as he fell to the ground, hitting his head on a jagged rock.

John heard Alex and finished off the guy he was fighting before rushing over to him. "Alex!"

John was soon cut off by a rush of soldiers, the second wage of the battle.

Alex seemed to struggle to his feet, but he was soon lost sight of in the crowd.

John yelped and had to fight this new wave, feeling his strength leave him with every drop of blood pouring out of him.

The battle thankfully ended with a retreat on the British side. It was obviously a small scouting brigade and not the full army.

Alex was nowhere in sight.

John clutched the wound in his side. "Alex!" he yelled out over the crowd.

Lafayette hopped off his horse and over to him. “Have you seen where he went?"

John shook his head, shaking on his feet from the blood loss, the blood visible on his jacket, just as the tears rolling down his cheek. "What if he's dead Laffy? What if he's captured?"

Lafayette shook his head. “We're getting you to the medic tent. Once the chaos clears, we'll find him."

John shook his head. "He said he was going in heat! What if they took him? What will they do to him?"

Lafayette huffed. “I will search for him. You will get medical attention.”

"Please," John said right before he collapsed in Lafayette's arms.

Lafayette carried him to a medic's tent. “You need help," he said gently. “I will search for him.”

John nodded. "Thanks Laffy." He purred a little and sighed, wincing a little since that hurt.

Lafayette nodded and ordered a medic to look after him while he set off to search for Alexander.

John only let the medic treat the wound in his side. He could do the other wounds by himself and the medic had more people to look after.

About an hour after Lafayette had left, a soldier came running in with a body in their arms. “Critical condition!" he shouted. Both him and the body were soaked to the bone.

John got up to see who it was and what it was about. He didn't have anything better to do anyways. "Take my bed!" he offered and forced himself out of it.

The young soldier no older than fifteen set the small body on the bed. It was Alexander.

"Alex," John whispered softly and backed up with tears in his eyes. No, no, no this couldn't be happening! Where was Lafayette?

Alexander was bleeding from his head from when he had fallen off his horse and had a bullet wound from his side.

“Do ya know him?' the young boy asked.

"Yeah. I know him," John said in shock and looked at Alex, not able to form a more sensible reply to that question.

"He saved my life sir, and several other boy's as well. Led a retreat through a lake," he explained as the medic began to work on him.

John nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like Alex," he whispered and looked him over, hoping he was going to be okay. He had to be.

Lafayette ran into the tent. He had heard the news from Nate. “WHERE IS HE?”

John pointed at Alex silently, his hands shaking because he shouldn't be out of bed after the blood he lost.

Lafayette kneeled next to his side and instantly began to pray.

John just watched, swaying on his legs as he tried to remain standing.

Lafayette gently pulled John into his lap to keep him from falling over. “Pray with me."

"I'm not religious anymore," John said but sat down with Lafayette.

Lafayette huffed. “Please. God knows these doctors are not reliable."

"They are better then most," John said and sighed. "But if you want to, we'll pray."

Lafayette, being a wealthy Frenchman, was catholic. “Beata Maria..." he whispered as he began to pray.

John used to be religious before he ran away from home and swore off all religion, but he went along with Lafayette to make him happy.

Lafayette did the sign of the cross before standing up. “Amen."

"Amen," John said and got up as well, pushing the nausea down. "Can we go to your tent? I don't want to be here anymore. And Alex needs rest."

Lafayette gently picked him up and carried him off to his tent now that they were far away from his comfy little cottage.

John leaned against Lafayette's chest. "Do you think he'll pull through? The wound didn't look that bad or infected."

Lafayette took a deep breath. “We will pull through because we need him to pull through. May the Lord bless him with strength."

John nodded weakly. "Yes. That," he said and yawned. He was just so tired from the fighting.

Lafayette gently lied him in his cot before lying down next to him. “I'm zure he will be better by the morning."

John nodded. "I hope so," John said and curled up against Lafayette.

Lafayette yawned as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep with John in his arms.

John had a lot of trouble falling asleep.

In the morning, Lafayette woke him up. “We should go check on him."

John had a lot of trouble dragging himself from the depths of his mind. "Yeah," he said and forced himself to open his eyes.

Lafayette kisses his cheek gently. “Good boy.”

John smiled a little. "It hurts," he said and softly touched the bandage at his side, making sure no blood was visible.

Lafayette nodded his head. “Do you need me to carry you?”

John shook his head. "I'm fine. I can walk. Just… help me walk?" he asked.

Lafayette wrapped an arm around his waist as to help support his body. “Is this any better?”

John got up and smiled. "Yeah," he said and nodded.

Lafayette smiled and walked with him to the medics’ tent.

John walked along with Lafayette, limping badly.

They entered the tent to find Alex snuggled up in his cot. He was shirtless and Washington was standing at his side, guarding him.

John looked at Washington and would have saluted had he felt better. He didn't, so he just nodded at Washington and sat down on the edge of Alex's cot.

Washington nodded his head back as Lafayette saluted. “He’s been better. He woke up briefly, so we took him to the chamber pot and cleaned him up.”

John nodded. "He's going to make it," John said and hoped he was right. He didn't want to lose Alex.

Alex whined softly in his sleep. “Jacky...hng- Laf...” he whispered in his sleep.

"We're here, Lexi, don't worry," John said and ran a hand through Alex's hair.

Alex whimpered, eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Hey Lexi. How are you doing?" John asked and smiled down at the Omega as he heard Lafayette sigh in relief behind him.

Alex whimpered and sniffled. “I was s-so scared..." he cried. “I was... I got... it hurt so badly and..." He had a little scar above his eyebrow from where he had fallen and a large gash on his side.

John leaned over and hid his pained face, kissing his cheek. "Ssssh… We're here. You made it through. You and the kids."

Alex whimpered and opened his arms for a hug. Lafayette climbed into the cot with him and kissed his cheek.

John carefully laid down with Alex, running a hand through his hair.

Alex whimpered. “I thought I was gonna die..." he whimpered. “Die without even sayin' I love you one last time!"

"Ssssh. It's okay Lexi. Just relax. Okay? We love you, we're here for you. Just calm down."

Alex began to bawl his eyes out.

Laf frowned. “I believe that he might be in heat."

John glared at Lafayette. "I told you when he went missing, Laffy."

Lafayette huffed, "I'm just saying. He's being very emotional." This only made Alex cry more.

John kissed Alex's cheek. "Listen to me, Lexi, you got to tell us what you want, okay? We'll try to give it to you."

Alex sniffled. “My tummy hurts so badly and my skin is so hot and- and I've been leaking all day, leaking slick..." He snuggled into John.

John hugged Alex and ran a hand over the other's back. "Ssssh. It's alright. You're in heat it's perfectly normal."

Alex sniffled. “I feel so gross," he whispered.

Lafayette gently stroked his hair, not knowing what else to do.

"That's fine, love. It's natural," John shushed Alex and ran a hand over the other's back, hoping to calm him down.

Alex whimpered as his hips began to rock against Lafayette, moving his bum into John. “Need... you..."

"No Lexi. Not here," John whispered in the other's ear. Where was Nathan when you needed him?

Alex was sweating. “Need you!” he repeated more urgently, causing Lafayette to jump slightly, He wasn't used to Omega heats.

John put his teeth against Alex's scent gland and forced him to still because of it. "I don't want to claim you, Lexi. So you better don't move. You're hurt. You can't have us fucking you right now."

Alex began to cry. “B-But it hurts so b-bad!"

Lafayette frowned and slowly began to try to undress, his instinct was to help the Omega.

"Lafayette not here!" John hissed, putting one hand over Alex's mouth and putting another down his pants, thrusting them inside and curling them up.

Alex whimpered and gasped, eyelids fluttering shut daintily as he felt the hand as he instantly tried to buck his hips against it.

John bit his lip and thrusted his fingers in and out of Alex, making sure to hit all the right places for as far as he could.

Alex groaned as he came right into his pants. He panted and closed his eyes. “Claim me..." He whimpered. “Need Daddy and Papa to claim me..."

John looked up at Lafayette for help. He didn't want to just go ahead and claim Alex while he was bordering on delusional like this. He kept his fingers inside the other, continuing to thrust them inside to give Alex the pleasure he needed right now.

Lafayette gently stroked his hair. “Mating is serious business baby. We need to discuss it when you are out of heat, so that we may all think about it thoroughly."

Alex whined and shook his head. “Claim me now!"

"We will not claim you," John hissed in Alex's ear. "We will talk about it later. Now I will stop pleasuring you if you mention it one more time."

"CLAIM ME!" Alex shouted, gripping onto Lafayette's chest while leaking slick.

John pulled his fingers out of Alex and put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up."

Alex closed his eyes and tried to suck on John's fingers.

John let him. At least he was quiet now, leaning against the back on Alex's neck. This was going to be stressful.

Alex weaved his tongue through his fingers to help calm himself, looking like a child sucking on their pacifier.

John smiled a little and closed his eyes, taking the quiet moment to relax.

Alex whined once more. “I wanna... wanna fuck- need a-a knot..."

"Suck on my fingers, and maybe you will get them," John growled, not planning on giving Alex any kind of knot.

Alex sniffled and began to cry, rolling over onto his tummy to hump the bed like a weak dog. “But I want a knot so badly…"

John groaned and looked at Lafayette for help. He couldn't fuck Alex. He had a wound in his side to think about.

Lafayette would provide little help- as an Alpha his senses were more clouded by an Omega in heat. “M-maybe we should...”

"Just fuck him. Nothing more, nothing less," John said and made sure they had some privacy.

Lafayette shook his head. “I can’t control my knot...”

"That is a part of fucking, Laf. Just don't mark him or anything."

Lafayette blushed as he pulled down his pants and began to thrust into the desperate boy.

John smiled and thrust his fingers inside of Alex's mouth to keep him mostly quiet.

Alex drooled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he was pleasures by Lafayette. He suckled and licked at John’s fingers with hooded eyes.

John smiled and watched the two, just adoring his two mates as they fucked each other.

Alex moaned loudly against John’s fingers as he came into the feeble and rickety cot.

John smiled and put a kiss on Alex's cheek. "Such a good Omega. Just for us."

Lafayette whined as he knotted Alex.

Alex blushed and panted softly. “I-I feel so good and full now.”

"Good boy," John praised and kissed Alex's head.

Alex’s eyes closed and he soon began to drift off to sleep once again.

John pulled a sheet over them and curled up against Alex's chest, closing his eyes and try to relax for a moment before Alex needed attention again.

Lafayette stayed awake thanks to the uncomfortable pressure of his cock in Alexander's ass.

John cherished Lafayette's cheek. "You did so good." he said and smiled.

Lafayette frowned. “Are Omegas always like that? how come you weren't so needy on your heat?"

"Oh I'm that needy. I was just raised to stuff it down deep and don't even mention it," John said and sighed.

Lafayette frowned. “Oh- well you know you can tell me when you need a knot, you know."

John shrugged. "I never know if I need a knot or need a punch to knock me out or need some overstimulation because it calms me down."

Lafayette nodded his head slowly. As an Alpha he had no idea how heats worked, but he wanted to find out so that he could better help his lovers.

John had no idea how heats worked as well, since his father tried to beat the 'Omega' out of him the moment he presented.

Lafayette sighed as his knot finally went down and he was able to pull out of Alexander. “I don't know what he was thinking. He could have died."

"He saved a lot of people, Laffy. You and I could and would have done the same. He's not weak, he's not stupid, he's just doing what needed to be done."

"Well then perhaps I am nothing but a selfish Alpha who prays their Omega stays safe and out of harm's way."

"Everyone wants that for their loved ones, Laffy. But they're not your property and you need to let them go when needed," John said and leaned over to kiss him.

"It's just the Alpha in me. I try to ignore it because I know that it is annoying to have a lover constantly over your shoulder..."

"Everyone is protective, Laffy," John said and smiled. "Maybe we act differently on that protectiveness, but that's just who you're dealing with."

Alex shushed them both, and John smiled down at Alex. “Of course, little one,” John said and kissed Alex, curling up against him and trying to get to sleep.

Lafayette whimpered softly. “He smells so fucking good…”

"Just go to sleep, Laffy," John said and opened his eyes again, glaring at Lafayette.

Lafayette whimpered and nuzzled his scent gland. “It’s so- it’s so...good~!”

"Lafayette, get up, move away from Alex. Do not mark him," John hissed. "You promised."

Lafayette panted. “But- but he needs it! He neeeeeds an Alpha to take care of him!”

"Will you be there after his heat?" John snapped, putting a hand over Alex's scent gland to at least get Lafayette to think more clearly.

Lafayette nodded his head. “Oui!” he said. “I would stay with him forever! And you! Both of you!”

"So can you claim him later, when he can consent?" John asked.

Lafayette growled. “I will claim him when I PLEASE!” He snapped, Alex’s heat fogging his brain.

John got up, grabbed Lafayette's shirt, dragged him up, made them both look presentable and dragged him outside, away from Alex's scent.

Lafayette took deep breaths. “I’m sorry,” he said under his breath as he was given time to think.

John nodded. "You better be." He hissed and crossed his arms, looking at Lafayette and waiting until the guy had calmed down.

Lafayette blushed. “I-I am... I just couldn't think straight..."

"Can you think straight now?" John asked and raised an eyebrow.

Lafayette blushed and nodded his head. 'M-My apologies, mon cheri."

"It's okay," John said and leaned up to kiss Lafayette on his lips.

Lafayette blushed softly. “Perhaps I should try and steer clear of him. I don't know how long I can resist.

"I can keep him busy, but I'm gonna need a few things for that," John said and smiled at Lafayette.

Lafayette seemed to blush at this. “What sort of… things?"

"Toys. Ya know the kind. They'll keep him busy for a while, hopefully until his heat stops."

"You know that I am not in possession of any of these toys..." Lafayette said with a bright red blush.

"You have a position of power and you have money. You can get them."

Lafayette huffed. “If you insist..." he mumbled under his breath.

"I just did." John smiled back.

Lafayette rolled his eyes as he began to walk. “So you are, my darling boy."

"Just go get them, Laffy. For Alex's sake," John said and waved him off.

Lafayette blushed as he went to some of the upper Alphas' tents. They would have black market goods such as these.

John walked back to Alex to see how he was doing, and how he hopefully was still asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette tries to get a toy from Lee and Greene and gets the toy inside of him instead. Lee force-claims John and Greene rapes Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very much triggering. The summary says everything needed if you want to skip it. The rape is explicit, blow by blow.

Lafayette blushed as he entered another officer's tent, not noticing that Lee was in the corner. “Ah- mister Greene... I am looking to buy some...ah… _products_."

Lee just stayed in his corner, writing some documents or something. He looked up at Lafayette as he walked in but didn't say anything.

Greene smirked. “What sorta objects, Major-General."

Lafayette squirmed slightly at this. “Ah, zome... _toys_ , monsieur."

"Like sex toys?" Lee asked and scoffed. "Really? You can't even fuck an Omega yourself?"

Lafayette blushed darker. “O-oui, like...those. Uhm... do you 'ave any that...resemble a knot?"

"I don't even get close enough to Omegas and Betas to knot them myself. Why should I have such bullshit when I can do it myself?" Lee scoffed.

Greene smirked. “I in fact do- although I didn't know you likes those sorts of things, monsieur. We'd be more than willing to provide you with a knot~ a real one, too~"

Lafayette blushed but didn't say anything. He didn't want to come out and say Alex was an Omega or was in heat.

"Maybe we can get a hit at that whorish Beta you always run around with too. Make him shut up for once," Lee said.

Greene stood up. “Come to think of it..." he drawled. “How do we know you ain't a Beta, _Monsieur_."

Lafayette blushed and tried to take a step back. “because I z-zay so?"

"That doesn't help now, does it?" Lee said and got up as well, walking over to Lafayette before grabbing his arms.

“W-what are you doing?” Lafayette asked and tried to struggle out of the others’ grasp.

Lee dragged Lafayette while Greene carried the torturing toys they’d use on Lafayette. “Teaching your annoying French ass a lesson,” Lee replied and stepped back from Lafayette, getting his gun out and aiming it a Lafayette’s head. “Strip. Everything.”

Lafayette was too scared to really oppose, so he got out of his clothes and put them down on a pile.

Lee dragged Lafayette over to where Greene had set up the chair with a long and thick dildo, forcing Lafayette to sit down on the dildo in one go.

Greene quickly tied Lafayette’s hands behind him so he couldn’t leave.

"I'm going to find that Beta you run around with," Lee said as he walked to the medical tent.

“No!” Lafayette screamed after Lee as a crowd gathered around to watch the Frenchman, since the French were generally disliked in the camp.

John didn’t want to get close to Alex, since he was sleeping right now and didn’t want to get affected to the heat. There was nobody else in the tent, since Alex’s heat was affecting everyone. He sat outside, waiting on some more news about Alex. He got up when Lee and Greene walked up to him, politely saluting them like the good soldier he was.

"Come on, Soldier. I have something I need you to do," Lee ordered.

John, being a foot soldier, had no way or reason to disobey. "Yes sir," John said and Lee walked John away from everyone else. "What do you want me to do?" John asked.

Lee smirked and stroked his cheek. “How bout you get on your knees~" he taunted in a voice so calm that it was almost scary.

John stepped away from Lee. "No," he said and backed off. He saw the hunger in the other's eyes, and he wasn't just going to fall for it.

Lee smirked and gripped him by his neck before turning to Greene. “I believe that there is another Beta in the medic tent that's all yours."

"I get the one in heat? Perfect," Greene said before going to the medical tent to find Alexander.

John tried to struggle out and fight Lee. "Don't you dare touch him!" he yelled and tried to get out.

Lee snickered. “I wouldn't worry about your little friend. You got your own problems to see to~"

"Let me go!" John growled and tried to kick Lee in to letting him go.

Lee pinned him to the ground with ease, licking his neck. “I could claim you right here right now~"

"There's no point in claiming me, you slimy worm!" John hissed and tried to struggle out of the other's grasp.

Lee put his teeth against his scent gland. “You will stay still or I will claim you. It's as simple as that."

"Fuck that," John said and continued struggling to get out, not caring if the other marked him at all.

Lee cackled. “Do you even know what marking is~?" he asked in a sly tone. “What will happen if I claim you~?"

"It can't be that bad!" John hissed and continued to struggle to try and get out.

Lee laughed louder as he sunk his teeth into his scent gland, his own scent mixing with John's.

John cried out, trying to struggle away from Lee even though he could feel the other's teeth in his flesh.

Lee smirked as he pulled away and licked the spot. “How does it feel to belong to me~?" He asked slyly.

John whimpered and tried to grab Lee and hurt him. It literally didn't matter. He wanted to hurt him, scratch his eyes out, feel the blood on his hands.

Lee chuckled. “Now now. Would you hurt the man that you are married to~?" He asked, batting his lashes.

"I'm not fucking married to you!" John growled and tried to kick Lee. He just wanted to hurt the other.

Lee smirked and dodged it with ease. “That's part of claiming another. It's legally binding~"

John tried to get up, holding in any kind of emotion he got right now. He needed to end Lee and forget he was marked by that creep forever.

Lee smirked and kissed him deeply. “I wouldn't try anything, if I were you. Everyone can smell that you're mine."

John tilted his head away from Lee's kiss and forced back a whimper. "Just go away!" he yelled.

Lee smirked, standing up. He knew that forcing him to be his mate was worse than anything else he could have done. “You might wanna find your Frenchie before he's torn apart by the crowd~"

John got up, hid his mark with his clothes, and sprinted off to find Lafayette, not even bothering to hide what was going on and just cutting down the Lafayette’s restraints, covering him up with his jacket, forcing him to expose his mark anyways as he lead Lafayette away to their tent.

Lafayette was shaking as he held onto John. “I don't now how you two derive any pleasure from having a knot inside of you. That was physically painful."

"You weren't eased into it, nor did you have your brains fucked out beforehand," John pointed out and pulled Lafayette’s clothes from the floor. "Get dressed. Lee wasn't alone and I don't know where the other guy went. I think Alex."

Lafayette was shaking as he pulled his clothes on. He paused and sniffed the air now that they were in the close confines of his tent. He hissed. “Did they... did he... did he force-claim you?" he snapped.

"We need to focus on Alex right now. You can reclaim me later!" John said and dragged Lafayette out of the tent and to the medical tent, wanting to see how Alex was doing, because he knew the other was in trouble.

Lafayette gently opened the tent, the stench of Alpha cum hitting them hard.

~~~Skip over to Alex and Greene, where the real rape starts~~~

"I get the one in heat? Perfect," Greene said before going to the medical tent to find Alexander.

Alex was curled up with all his blankies. They had at least left him Lafayette's coat to smell while he tried to sleep.

Greene sneaked into the tent, since nobody was allowed in, and found Alex soon enough just by following the smell. "You smell pretty desperate, want me to help you out?" he asked.

Alex gasped and pulled the blankies up to his chin. “Y-You're not supposed to be in here,” he pointed out. “Laffy and Jacky only. And maybe Nate to check up on me."

Greene laughed and tore all the blankets away from Alex. "Good luck with that. John's being handled right now, and Laffy's tied up."

Alex whimpered and naturally opened his mouth to scream for help. He was currently sitting in a pool of slick.

Greene put a hand over the other's mouth. "Shut up, whore, or this will be a whole lot worse for you," he said and tore off Alex's clothes.

Alex began to cry. The heavy scent of Omega slick filling the room. “Nononono..."

Greene stripped out of his pants and flipped Alex over, forcing himself down on the other without preparation. "Oh God such a good little fucking Omega."

Alex screamed in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I-I want my Jacky! I want Jacky!" He sobbed.

"Shut up, whore," Greene hissed and slapped Alexander. "Or this will be so much worse for you."

Alex screamed as he was slapped, squirming and kicking his legs out, determined not to go down without a fight.

Greene pushed Alex's chest in the mattress and forced himself inside the other over and over.

Alex cried and whimpered pathetically as he could feel the Alpha's know growing. “I don' wanna get pregnant..."

Greene scoffed. "Shut up, bitch, and take my knot," he growled and pushed into Alex one last time, before pulling out at the last moment to come inside the other without knotting him.

Alex was sobbing and shaking as he tried to crawl out of the cot, one of his bullet wounds re-opened.

Greene pulled Alex back. “Stay here, whore," he hissed and thrust inside Alex again, continuing to absolutely ruin him and not giving a single fuck about it.

Alex sobbed, praying more than anything that this was some kind of nightmare that he was going to wake up from.

Greene continued to fuck Alex, just going on for as long as he could.

Alex whimpered and begged for Greene to stop. “Please, please... I- I can't it much longer…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up!" Greene hissed and forced Alex's face into the sheets.

Alex cried into the sheets. “Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

Greene eventually spilled another load inside Alex and pulled out. "Don't forget you're just a worthless Omega who thinks he can be someone he's not," he said as he fixed himself up before leaving the way he came.

Alexander hugged the pillow close to his body as he cried. The man had come so many times into him that it was spilling out. It was also pooling underneath him. Alex screamed as he saw the tent open again, hiding under his blankies and shaking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the raping. Lafayette marks John. Lafayette acts like a dickhead. John and Alex grind against each other to get off and Alex finds out he has a degration kink. Lafayette and John make up and experiment with John’s bondage kink.

"Alex?" John asked carefully and only got in the tent enough to only let the flap fall shut behind him. "Love? We're here to help you." He had tears in his eyes and wanted to murder the people that did this to the three of them.

Alex screamed. “Nononono! Get out, get out, get OUT- this is my- my nest, it's special and and... and you need to get OUT right now and ASK to come in can't just... barge in and- nononono...."

"Lexi please. It's me, John. You love me," John said and wanted to brawl his eyes out right then and there. But he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Alex, who needed him right now even when he smelled like Lee. "Please..."

Alex poked his head out. “...Jacky? Laffy?" he said in a sore voice.

Lafayette nodded. “Yes, mon cheri. We don't wish to hurt you."

"Can we please come over to you?" John asked and looked at Alex. "You need to be cleaned up and cuddled."

Alex sniffled. “I-I'm g-gonna get pregnant... and...and with his child and- there was so much cum... it... all over my nest... all over..." he rambled.

"Ssssh," John said and got next to Alex, making it his job to take care of him while Lafayette cleaned up the other's nest. "We'll clean it up for you, and Laffy already fucked you before that man did, so if anyone made you pregnant, it was Laffy, okay?" John asked.

"He- he fucked me s-so many times. I screamed for Jacky n' Laffy but... but no one came..." He whimpered.

“Because they were gettin' hurt too." Lafayette gently lifted the two boys and grabbed new sheets and blankets for the nest.

John hugged Alex and kept him close, kissing his scent gland and just wanting to smell another scent then Lee's.

Alex sniffled and cried. “I... I just wanna... I had just wanted to sleepies and dream sweet dreams of my Daddies."

John nodded. "I'm sorry baby boy. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered and held Alex close, burying his face in the other's shoulder to hide the tears.

Alex nodded his head. “I know. Not your fault,” he whispered. “It ain’t your fault. You was getting hurt too.”

John nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pissed Lee off." He sighed and hugged Alex tightly.

Alex crawled into his lap. “...John? Am I just a stupid Omega? Am I a knot whore?"

Lafayette frowned. “Oh, baby..."

"No no no. You're a perfect little Omega. So good, so perfect," John said and held on to Alex. "So smart."

Alex's bottom lip quivered slightly. “Am I a toy? A living toy?"

"No. You're not a toy. You're an Omega, a perfect beautiful smart Omega," John said and held Alex tightly.

Alex whimpered. “I feel so weak."

"You'll be fine, Lexi," John said and kissed his head.

Alex frowned. “Are you sure? I'm... I'm bleeding," he said softly.

John looked at Alex. "Let's get you cleaned up, then, and see the damage."

Alex took off at his shirt and showed him where the bullet wound had reopened.

John looked at it. "I'll stitch it up," he said and ran a hand through Alex's hair.

Alex frowned and bit his lip. “Will it hurt?" he asked in a soft voice.

"A bit," John said honestly and kissed Alex's head. "Please?" he asked and looked at Laf to get the needle and threat.

Lafayette got the needle and thread and passed it to him. “I am going to get some rations and the General, we need to tell him what happened."

John nodded. "You do that while I fix Alex, but be prepared for some people that just don't care." John got the needle and thread, burning the needle in a candle before going to stitch Alex up.

Alex squeaked as he saw the hot needle coming towards him and instinctively hid under the blankets. “No!"

"Lexi, please. You're bleeding. I need to stitch you up, love," John said and looked at the pile of blankets. "Please."

Alex slowly took the blankets off and closed his eyes shut tight.

John went to stitch Alex up, not trying to make this any less painful then it was.

Alex screamed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he cried heavily. He was tired of having to be strong.

John finished it as quickly as possible, before putting a kiss on Alex's lips. "It's over."

Alex was taking deep, gasping breaths. “I never want to have to do that again. I'd rather bleed out and die."

"No, you don't," John said and laid down next to Alex, hugging him close.

Alex huffed and crossed his arms. “Don't tell me how I get to feel. I don't even feel safe in my nest anymore."

"Lexi, I love you. I'm not telling you how to feel, I just don't want you to die because I love you," John said and carefully pressed against Alex and held him close.

"Where am I supposed to go to feel safe if I don't even like my nest anymore?"

"We will figure it out, Alexander," John said and kissed Alex's neck.

Lafayette lifted the tent flap. “I have Washington with me- may he enter, Alexander?"

Alex whined but nodded his head, hiding his face in John's neck.

John hugged Alex close, not trusting anyone with his Omega aside from Lafayette.

Lafayette opened the tent flap for Washington to enter.

John looked up at Washington with a distrustful glare but didn't say anything.

Alex nose scrunched up as he pulled away from John. “You smell bad!" he exclaimed.

Lafayette frowned. “Alex! Do not say that!"

Washington frowned. “Can someone please just tell me what is going on!?"

"Lee force-claimed me, Lafayette was publicly sexually humiliated and Alex was raped," John summarized and put a hand over his mark, just because he did not like the idea of having it, even if just the feeling of having his gland covered felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

Washington took a deep breath, “First things first. One. How is the Omega? I understand they are prone to mental breakdowns after people ruin the- ah, 'image' of their nest."

Alex sniffled and nodded his head "Feel like nowhere is safe..."

John pulled Alex in his lap while keeping his hand over the mark, keeping Alex close and burying his nose in the other's scent gland.

Washington nodded. “He'll need a new nest established with all new blankets. I suggest being cautious when attempting to enter. Two- Laurens, let me see your scent gland."

John violently hissed at Washington before realizing who he would be disrespecting, and just flinched away from him instead.

Washington rolled his eyes as he gently moved John's hand and sniffed the gland. This seemed to make Lafayette bristle. “There's one possible solution." He turned to Lafayette. “Claim him."

Lafayette blushed, 'I-I... what? I don't...sir I-" he spluttered.

John couldn't stop the hiss from falling from his mouth, quickly covering his sensitive gland again from Washington.

Lafayette blushed as he looked over at John. “Did you want me to...claim you?" he asked slowly.

"Anything to get rid of Lee's smell would be nice. And I was going to ask you eventually. If I got the courage."

Lafayette blushed as he gently walked over and nibbled on his scent gland, being quite gentle to him.

Washington nodded. “As for Lafayette, I can't do anything about being embarrassed- sorry, son."

"You can punish the ones that embarrassed him?" John suggested. "They're the same people that hurt me and Alex, although I don't know who hurt Alex. Lafayette if you want to claim me you got to draw blood."

Lafayette whimpered softly. “I don't want to hurt you..." he said.

Washington nodded his head. “Without a doubt- but I'm saying there is nothing I can do to remedy the results, or the image other soldiers may hold of him now."

John growled. "Just bite, Lafayette. Get it over with," John said and looked at Washington. "You can show them that treating someone badly will result in a bad punishment."

Lafayette took a deep breath before finally sinking his teeth into the skin.

Washington sighed. “You can order obedience. You cannot dictate opinions."

John bit his lip to stay quiet but dug his nails in Lafayette's back. "You still have to show them. If they see that treating an Alpha like that is not okay, they'll see that judging Lafayette based on someone else's actions is not okay as well."

“I will do my best." Washington nodded his head and left.

Alexander sniffled. “Can we please get outta this tent?”

John nodded and picked Alex up, putting a kiss on his head. "Y-yeah," he said, despite the pain he was in from being marked not once, but twice on a day.

"You smell better now," Alex said softly, kissing the tip of John's nose.

Lafayette seemed to be squirming uncomfortably. “I can only imagine what the soldiers think of me now."

John smiled sadly. "Thanks Alex," he said and tried to feel better. "You'll be fine. Laffy. You're strong. Just lead like you always do, and the ones that see this wasn't your fault will follow you."

Lafayette bit his lip. “I have worked so hard to...to make a good name for myself and now- it will be...it will be clouded in scandal!"

John stopped Lafayette right there and kissed him on his lips. "You're strong, powerful and an amazing leader. Let the scandal happen. They would've found something on you eventually and used it to destroy you."

Lafayette huffed. “That does not make me feel any better!"

Alex smiled. “I mean, hey. You still have us, right? We love you no matter what."

"It should, because life sucks and the only ones that can change it is you. So are you going to lay down and roll over or continue to fight for what's really important?"

"Lay down and roll over?" Lafayette asked in a weak tone.

"If you do that, I'm walking away and pretend you don't exist for as long as I live," John replied.

"You can't. I've gone and claimed you now..." Lafayette pointed out.

"Lee claimed me too, and I'm going to ignore him," John pointed right back.

Lafayette huffed. “I won't let you ignore me! You'll come crawling back when you want a knot!"

John hit Lafayette. "You are talking like all the Alphas we're fighting, return to me when you come to apologize," he said and walked away with Alex close at his side.

Alex frowned as he looked back at Lafayette and then at John. He felt like a young child whose parents were arguing with each other.

"I'm sorry. Let's just get you a new nest, okay?" John asked and kissed Alex's head.

Alex nodded his head slowly, staying quiet for the most part, 'I didn'... I needed to ask him for another coat."

"We'll set up another nest in his tent, okay? We'll find another coat in there," John assured Alex.

Alex nodded. “Are you two gonna make up?" he asked softly.

"I hope so, or I'm marked by two assholes." John sighed and walked into Lafayette's tent, piling all the sheets inside on one bed, just as one of John's worn shirts from before he was claimed and one of Lafayette's coats.

Alex peeled all his clothes off and simply put on Lafayette's coat. He snuggled up into the blankets, keeping his nose to the fabric of John's shirt as his other hand seemed to reach cautiously down to touch himself.

John stayed off to the side. "I can help you?" he asked carefully, not wanting to hurt the other even more.

Alex flinched at this but then slowly nodded. “Okay... but- I don't want to be fucked. You can come lay behind me and stroke me."

John nodded and carefully laid behind Alex, wrapping his arms around the other and using one hand to stroke him.

Alex bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut as he did so. "Just like that... can you whisper stuff into my ear?"

John smiled. "Do you want me to show you how much I love you?" he asked and leaned against Alex's scent gland.

Alex purred and nodded his head. “Yes please. I wanna... I just wanna be loved."

John smiled. "You're such a good boy, kindly asking me to do what you want right now, and no doubt telling me when you don't like it anymore. I love you, Lexi, not because you're just an Omega, but because you’re an amazing person," John said and continued to slowly stroke Alex.

Alex smiled. “Lexi..." he repeated softly. He liked the nickname very much. He blushed as he lifted his arm to his nose so he could smell Lafayette and John at the same time.

John smiled and kissed Alex's scent gland. "You're an amazing and strong person. Don't let anyone take that away from you. You're perfect just the way you are, and you shouldn't hide who you are anymore," John said and pulled Alex close to his chest, moving his hand slowly over the other's member.

Alex bit his lip and lowered his hand to play with his balls as John pumped him. “B-But it's so scary to come out n' say what you really are," he said softly.

John kindly moved Alex's hand away, wanting to be the only one giving him pleasure right now. "That is what makes you strong, Lexi. The ability to stand up even if you have to face your fears to do it," he whispered in the other's ears and gently sucked a mark on the other's scent gland.

Alex's eyes seemed to dilate at the feeling of him at his scent gland. “Will you claim me?" he asked in a weak voice as he rolled his hips up into John's kind touch.

"Not right now. Me and Lafayette, if he comes around, will claim you when you're out of heat. If you're a good boy we'll even let you claim us back," John smiled and blatantly ignored the fact that he would have three marks adorning his neck.

Alex frowned and laughed nervously. “Th-that's not how it works, Jacky. Omegas are legally forbidden from marking anyone of a higher class."

"Screw rules, I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours," John said and continued sucking on Alex's scent gland, moving his hand a bit faster.

Alex opened his mouth to protest some more but cut himself off with a whiny moan. “A~Ah~! Right there!"

John smiled and continued what he was doing. "Perfect little Omega. Beg for me, little one," John asked.

Alex was drooling slightly, 'I want you so ba-ad~! You make me feel so good in my nest, so nice and turned on... better than an Alpha!"

John smiled and grinded against Alex's ass a little as he continued to pleasure the other. "Such a good Omega for giving me what I want. Such a perfect little boy for me."

"I'm going to cum..." Alex warned John. “I'm gonna cum!" He was already leaking little drops from his hardened member.

"Then cum, love," John whispered in Alex's ear. "Be a good boy for me and cum."

Alex was shaking as he spilled his load into John's hand. He blushed slightly. “I-I got it all over you... I'm sorry."

John kissed Alex's cheek. "It's fine, Lexi. Don't worry about it. You can clean it off."

Alex lazily lifted John's hand up to his lips, licking the cum right off it. He smiled softly. “Warms my tummy."

John smiled. "You're adorable, Lexi. Now I have a little problem of my own. Do you want to take care of it?" he asked.

Alex rolled over until he was practically on top of John. “I'm gonna... we can- hump each other... don' want nothin' in me right now..."

"You really don't want to suck me off, baby girl?" John asked. "You can have all the control you want over me while you do it too."

Alex flinched and shook his head, 'I don't want nothin’ _in_ me right now!" he said in a stern tone.

John nodded and leaned up to kiss Alex. "I'm sorry for pushing, love."

Alex took a deep breath. “I-I'm sorry... I just... it's scary now," he said as he slowly began to grind against John and hump his leg.

John let out a soft moan. "I won't ever force you into something you're not comfortable with, Lexi," John said and grinded back up against Alex.

Alex was silent for a long time before he gave a soft giggle. “We're humping like horny teenagers."

"You wanted this, Lexi," John reminded him and leaned up to kiss him, happily grinding back against the other.

"You still have your pants on..." Alex pointed out before giggling again. There was some sort of excitement he got from the degrading way of getting off.

"Why don't you pull them off?" John asked breathlessly.

Alex huffed. “No. I like doing it like this. It..." he giggled nervously. “Put butterflies in my tummy." Alex didn't exactly know what kinks were.

"You like being degraded, Lexi?" John asked to be certain, moaning and trying to keep himself somewhat under control.

Alex nodded his head slowly. “There's something...something thrilling about it..." he admitted.

John smiled. "You have a degrading kink, love," John said and leaned up to kiss Alex, moaning a little at the friction.

Alex frowned and tilted his head to the side. “W-What's a kink?" he asked.

"Some part of sex you like," John said. "I like being tied up, for example."

Alex thought about it for a while before whispering. “Can you make my kink feel good? Can we do it right now?"

"Do you want me to make you feel worthless? Are you sure you can handle that?" John asked.

Alex shivered slightly. “I'll tell you if you got to far or say something that's off limits."

John nodded. "Of course, love. Just remember I do this because I love you," he said and leaned up to kiss Alex one more time.

Alex nodded. “I know..." he said softly. “Just...please hurry up."

John took a deep breath, flipped them both around, and started grinding down on Alexander. "You're a little slut, you know that? I bet you're willing to open your legs to every Alpha even slightly nice to you," John whispered in Alex's ear, nipping his scent gland while grinding down on him.

Alex took a deep breath, cheeks burning red as he whimpered. His satisfaction was evident as slick pooled underneath him. “K-Keep going~!"

"You want to be put down, because you like to feel weak and helpless and like you're not any good." John moaned. "You want this because you want that burning shame to come to the surface."

Alex groaned. “Yes~ yes~ oh YES~!" he moaned. “I love it... s-so much~!" he groaned and began to hump the bed as John grinded against him.

"Good little whore," John purred in Alex's ear. "Good slut wanting to be put down and stomped on, treated like the dirt under my shoes and nothing more."

"I am~! I am the dirt under your shoes~!" Alex said enthusiastically.

John smiled. "You're nothing, you're just an object I can use," John said and kissed Alex briefly. "You're all mine."

Alex nodded his head. “I want you to claim me! Claim me right now!" he demanded.

"No," John growled and put a hand over the other's mouth. "One more word out of that cock-sucking mouth of yours..."

"Claim me..." Alex whispered from under the hand over his mouth, loud enough so it could still be heard.

"You're a whore. A little slut clinging to the first dominant you want to hold on to."

"You'd be that dominant," Alex said softly, taking John's fingers into his mouth and sucking on them happily.

"Oh, but you forget I'm just as a pathetic waste of space as you are."

Alex shook his head. “Oh nonono! You're the best! You're so good for me! Make my tummy so nice and warm!"

"Do I now?" John scoffed and thrusted down against Alex. "You're pathetic, really. You don't look around you because you only pay attention to what you want to see, slut."

Alex bit his lip. “I'm g-gonna cum soon," he whispered softly.

"Me too, little slut. But I bet your pathetic dick can't even last until then," John replied.

Alex groaned and with that one insult he was pushed over the edge, moaning loud enough to be heard outside the tent.

John smiled and kissed Alex's head. "Now make me cum, little slut."

Alex grinded against his ass. “Like this~?" he asked, batting his lashes.

John moaned. "Yes. Good little slut," he praised.

Alex purred and moved his butt at a faster pace, moaning softly.

John thrusted up against Alex and moaned, before spilling all inside his pants.

Alex blushed darkly as he watched, a look of almost awe on his face as he watched the stain appear.

John laid back down on the bed and looked at Alex. "You made me ruin my trousers."

Alex crawled between his legs and began to lick at the stain. “I'm so sorry, daddy~"

John moaned softly. "It's alright baby- I'll be fine."

Alex smirked. “You should stay like that so Laffy knows exactly what we did while he was gone~ what he missed out on~"

"Oh, he'll know," John said and smiled down at Alex. "My little one," he said affectionately and ran a hand through Alex's hair.

Alex purred softly, his eyes growing heavy. “I'm so sleepy now... that was so good," he whispered.

John opened his arms. "Come here baby boy," he said and smiled at Alex. "Give me cuddles."

Alex blushed and nestled into his chest before falling asleep.

A few minutes later, Lafayette entered the tent.

John looked up at Lafayette when he entered. "Did you listen?" he whispered, as not to wake Alex.

"Listen to what you said about me being a better Alpha or listen to you two having sex?" Lafayette asked sarcastically.

“Both,” John replied calmly.

"Then yes. To both," Lafayette added with a slight smile, crawling into the bed. “Didn't know our little boy was so kinky."

"Then you know I'm just as kinky, both as a sub and dom," John replied.

Lafayette kissed his cheek. “You look so pretty in your soiled pants.”

John squirmed a little at that. "You also heard I like being tied down," he whispered.

"I did~” Lafayette crooned. “Would you like to experiment with that?"

John nodded. "Please Laffy," he begged and looked at him pleadingly.

“Should we wake up our sleeping Omega or let him rest~?”

"Let him rest," John replied and smiled at Lafayette. "He was exhausted from what I did to him."

“Didn’t know you had it in you to be so mean.”

"He wanted it and he was getting off on it," John simply replied. "I just repeated what my dad told me on a daily basis."

Lafayette frowned and gulped. “I-I am so sorry my darling.”

John shrugged. "He got off on it," he said and looked at Alex with a sad smile.

Lafayette nodded slowly as he began to get some rope.

"Do you want me to strip?" John asked Lafayette.

Lafayette licked his lips. “That would be enjoyable, yes."

John quickly stripped out of his clothes and looked at Lafayette for another instruction.

Lafayette gently tied his arms above his head, to the bedpost. “You like zis~?" he purred.

John nodded. "Please Laffy," he begged and leaned forward to kiss Lafayette briefly.

Lafayette gently pecked him on the lips before shedding his clothes and deciding to use his fingers to tease John's entrance with.

John moaned and leaned against the bed post, grinding back on Lafayette's fingers.

Lafayette smirked and pulled them out more, so they were still barely in him.

John just moved back even more to try and get Lafayette's fingers inside of him.

Lafayette pulled out. “Ah-ah-ah, baby. You will take what daddy gives you- no more, no less."

"I don't have a daddy kink, Laffy," John replied honestly and looked back at Lafayette.

Lafayette huffed. “Rrright. That was Alex. Okay. Uh- behave for your Alpha, then."

John smiled. "Of course, master."

Lafayette blushed as he hesitantly continued the movements of his fingers.

John moaned and pushed back against the other's fingers as well as possible.

"Do you think you're wet enough to take me, precious boy~?" Lafayette purred into John’s ear.

John nodded. "Yes sir," he said and moaned, looking back at Lafayette pleadingly.

Lafayette pulled his fingers out and slowly pushed in.

John moaned and stumped against the post holding him up.

Lafayette smirked. “You're so beautiful, bouncing on my knot like this, and you're all mine now, too~"

John moaned at that, looking back at Lafayette pleadingly to just slam into John until neither of them could stand anymore.

Lafayette licked his lips and thrusted against him until his knot locked them both together.

John panted harshly and held on to the pole he was tied to, to try and remain standing.

“Did you need to sit down, baby? We can sit down if you need to.”

John shrugged. "You just did a number on me. I'll be fine, love."

Lafayette kissed him deeply. “You were so good for me baby,” he soothed.

John smiled and kissed Lafayette back. "As long as you'll be good for me too, I will stay good," he replied.

Lafayette pouted. “I’m sorry for what I had said earlier,” he whispered and nuzzled into his neck. “I wasn’t thinking right.”

"Just don't confuse claiming with owning again and I'll love you," John said and smiled. "Can you untie me, at least?"

Lafayette gently untied him. “Are we okay to go into his nest, I-“ he paused. “...Is Alex wearing my coat?”

"Yes," John replied. "I know I'm allowed. And I think you are too. He didn't hold a grudge against you."

“Please don’t tell me that he got any cum on that!”

"I don't know," John replied and shrugged. "So what if he did?"

Lafayette blushed. “That’s my only coat...” he said, however unable to stay mad as the small Alexander cocooned into his jacket.

John chuckled. "He's adorable like that, isn't he?" he asked and leaned against Lafayette with a smile.

Lafayette blushed slightly. “Quite. So cute seeing him act tough when he really just wants to snuggle.”

"My favorite," John chuckled and turned his head to kiss Lafayette.

Lafayette yawned as he climbed into the nest and fell asleep.

John followed and curled up against Lafayette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee orders John away from drills and rapes him. Lafayette gets forced on another knotting toy during a meeting. Lafayette and John get left alone and they try to fix each other up in the aftermath. Meanwhile, Greene finds Alex in Washington’s tent and rapes him. Washington lets Alex calm down with a knotting toy until Lafayette picks him up.

In the morning the troops were getting ready to march the very next day, hoping to find refuge in Monticello before making their way to the battlements. They were called to do drills as always.

John dragged himself out of bed, completely sore from last night. The marks on his neck were burning, but he soldiered through. He had to. He wasn't sick or anything.

Charles reached out and grabbed onto John, spinning him around. “Hey, sweet thing~" he whispered.

John immediately backed up from Lee. "Get off of me," he hissed, the fear clear in his eyes at the prospect of having Lee opposite of him right now.

Lee smirked and pulled him out of the formation. “That’s no way to talk to a senior officer.”

"Just let me do my job, without you," John hissed, hearing nothing of the other's opposition.

“Oh, but your mine now. You have to do what I say.”

"I'm not," John said and backed off, just wanting to get away.

Charles grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to his tent. “You would do well to remember your place~” he sneered.

John hissed. "I know my place. It's not with you," he tried to get out of the other's grip, but to no avail.

Charles pinned him to the bed. “Be careful, sweet thang. I’m not going to hold back. I could ruin your life.”

John's breath caught in his throat. "How do you think of doing that, asshole?"

“I can accuse you of treason. A senior office is more trusted than a Beta foot soldier~” Lee pointed out.

"F-fuck you!" John hissed and tried to struggle out from under Lee's grasp.

“You’re cursing because you know it’s right,” Lee cooed, nipping at John’s jawline.

John whimpered. "Just let me go, please," he said and turned his head away from Lee.

Lee smirked. “Not a chance, sweet thang,” he growled deeply.

John growled right back in his face and tried to kick Lee where the sun don't shine.

Lee barely dodged. “Why you little...!” He pinned him down and bit his neck harshly.

John cried out, trying to shake Lee off him, tears streaming down his face at the pain flaring in his neck.

Charles smirked and began to quite literally tear his clothes right off his body.

"No! Go away you freak!" John yelped and tried to fight Lee to stay off him.

Lee pinned him down more aggressively. “Shut the fuck up.”

John whimpered and tried to wriggle out of the other's grasp. "Just let me go!" he yelled and tried to alert others to go help him.

Charles growled, stuffing a sick in his mouth to make him shut up. He then tied him down to the cot.

John went still, because if he fought, he would get hurt as a result. Now he definitely couldn't get out anymore, although he tried tugging a little at the restraints and spitting the stick out. To no avail.

Charles smirked and nipped at his neck, running his hands up his chest. “There we are~”

John shivered under the touch, closing his eyes and just giving up. "Fuck you."

Charles smirked. “How appropriate,” he said as he pushed in.

John cried out and tried to move back from Lee and how much pain he was in right now.

Lee growled and held him tightly around his waist as he thrusted deep and rough.

John cried and whimpered, biting on the stick enough to break his own teeth if the wood had been more tough.

Lee smirked and began to thrust into John at breakneck speed, slamming mercilessly into his prostate.

John couldn't help but moan pathetically, forced to feel the pleasure hammered into him.

Lee snickered. “See? The little slut enjoys what's happening to him~"

John shook his head, a long-drawn cross between a moan and a whine escaping from his lips.

Lee smirked. “You're moaning like a little whore for me~ bet I'm better and bigger than the Marquis~"

John shook his head, even though Lee was. And more painful too. He hated that he couldn't stop moaning like a whore.

Lee snickered. “Maybe I'll knot you. Have the Marquis come back to us linked together and you moaning like a whore~"

John shook his head and pleaded no through the stick. He didn't want that. Not at all. He didn't want Lee knotting him.

Lee smirked. “Oh~ now I just _have_ to do it," he said as he stopped thrusting quiet as much so his knot would swell in him.

John whimpered and just looked up at Lee pleadingly.

Lee smirked. “I won't knot you in case the general finds us." He pulled out and came on John's stomach. “But I will leave you tied up.”

John nearly not cried out in relief, but realized Lee would leave him covered in cum for however long it would take.

Lee smirked and left, waving to the poor boy who was tied up. “Ta-ta~”

John tried to get out of the ropes the other tied him up with.

~~~

Meanwhile, Lafayette was headed to a strategic meeting with the other Major Generals. As soon as he entered the room went quiet.

Greene grinned and looked at Lafayette. "Did you have fun yesterday?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

Lafayette gulped and hung his head in shame.

Another major general, Conway, smirked. “Didn’t know you was into that sorta stuff, Marquis~”

"Didn't you see the look on his face? He loved it!" Greene chuckled. "You should go again." He looked straight at Lafayette.

Lafayette blushed darkly and shook his head. “N-no! No, I didn’t like it...!”

Conway cackled. “He’s blushing!”

"Aww. Are you too embarrassed to admit you liked it?" Greene asked.

Lafayette sniffled. “I-I didn’t like it...it hurt and...” he flinched as Greene got up.

"Maybe we should let you get used to it, then?" Greene asked and stalked forward towards Lafayette.

Lafayette whimpered and stumbled backwards. “S-stop it!”

Greene rolled his eyes. "Why would we, sweetheart?" he asked and continued to walk forward. "You always act so high and mighty. Now feel helpless for a change."

Conway reached out and grabbed Lafayette.

Lafayette yelped and tried to pull away. “STOP IT!”

Greene helped Conway bend Lafayette over the table, face down. He yanked the other's pants down and forced a toy he carried with him in to the other. He was so nice to coat it in a thin layer of lube this time.

Lafayette screamed and cried out in pain. “Stop! Stop!”

The other generals snickered while the pretty Frenchman cried.

Greene put Lafayette's pants back on when the toy was completely inside the other. "Now you're going to sit your pretty little French ass down and we're going to continue this meeting like we're supposed to."

Lafayette sniffled as he sat down.

Conway and the others pretending as though nothing had happened.

Halfway through the meeting Lafayette gave a sharp help of pain. “T-take it out! Take it out!” he screamed.

Greene kicked his chair out from under him. "One more bad word, and you can't talk anymore," he warned.

Lafayette cried pathetically. “It hurts...it hurts,” he stammered. “Oh god it hurts...”

Greene rolled his eyes. "It's supposed to hurt. It's the size of my dick. Would you rather have the real thing?" he sneered.

Lafayette growled defiantly. “I doubt this is the size of your puny dick.”

"Oh honey," Greene grinned and shook his head. "That thing might even be smaller. Now shut up."

Lafayette was crying softly.

One officer frowned. “Maybe we should take it out of him.”

Greene glared at the officer. "Do you want to take his place?" he asked.

The officer quickly shook his head. “N-no.”

Lafayette tried to reach down and take it out himself.

Greene glared at Lafayette. "You have a lovely little Omega. Shame if something happened to him," he growled.

Lafayette bit his lip as he pulled his hand away from the toy, a cum stain beginning to form on the front of his pants.

"You like it!" Greene smirked. "Now enjoy it."

"I will tell Washington what you have done to me!" Lafayette threated through gritted teeth, his face a crimson color.

"You still have a lovely Omega. A mark would suit him well if you don't listen. And you know Omegas can't oppose the person that claimed them, Marquis."

Lafayette huffed. “Ale’ander is with His Excellency! You will not lay a hand on 'im!"

Greene just smiled in response. "Just be a good boy, Frenchie, and I won't harm him."

Lafayette looked down as the meeting dragged on. At the very end he could hold it in no more and gave a cross between a yelp and a moan, gripping onto the table as he came heavily in his pants.

Greene burst out in laughter. "Oh dear~ You came from just a toy, snuggled against your prostate. It shouldn't make you cum. But then again. You were already majorly turned on and just needed that push. Cute~"

Lafayette hung his head in shame, folding his hands together in a prayer pose. “P-Please...please will you remove it now?"

"Oh but you're so cute, all embarrassed and with wet pants like this," Greene grinned and leaned forward to get a good look at the strain left.

Lafayette quickly covered his crotch with his hands, cheeks flushed red. “Please..."

"Stay in your god damned seat, Marquis," Greene ordered.

Lafayette frowned. “But _why_? The meeting iz over! Zere is no need for me to... me to stay!"

Greene smirked. "Because I don't want it. And you're going to do exactly as I say, or you'll be in trouble. Now get up and follow to my tent."

Lafayette bit his lip as he got up slowly, shifting his belt so that it covered the telling stain of cum on the front of his pants.

Greene got up as well, pushing Lafayette outside and to his tent. "Wait wouldn't Lee rape your little Beta today?" he wondered and pushed Lafayette in a different direction, to where Lee had tied up John.

Lafayette's eyes widened as he whipped around, anger in his eyes. “He WHAT?” he shouted, beginning to search for a weapon.

"Think about your sweet Alexander. Pity really you didn't claim him at the same time as your Beta."

Lafayette growled. “He is SAFE. Washington will not let you get anywhere near him.”

"Keep telling yourself that, love," Greene said and walked in the tent where John was, not giving Lafayette enough time to react before tying him up to the pole in the middle of the tent.

Lafayette’s eyes widened and he began to tug on his restraints. “Let me go!” he sneered.

"Laffy," John whimpered through the stick, his cheeks burning up at the cum dried on his chest.

Greene smirked. "Now play with your toy, ‘Laffy'," he mocked. "I won't untie you until you cum again."

Lafayette’s eyes widened as he glanced over at John. He could feel his cheeks burn. “If I cum... will you let HIM go?” he asked. “I-instead ah’ me.”

"Oh no. He's Charles's. Not mine. Ask Charles about letting that little whore go," Greene scoffed and leaned against the same pole Lafayette was tied to.

Lafayette sniffled as he pathetically bounced up and down to try and make the toy pleasure him more.

John looked at Lafayette with pity, just wanting to go over there and help him out, but he was stuck in the bed.

Lafayette whimpered as his cock twitched. “I-I’m...please...I need to- help him.”

"You know what I said, whore. Work for your money~" Greene said.

Lafayette’s cheeks burned, tears stinging his eyes as he came.

"Good little whore," Greene said before untying Lafayette. "Now go have fun together," he said before leaving Lafayette and John alone.

Lafayette quickly rushed over to John, weakly untying him from the post with shaking hands.

John pushed his shame aside and hugged Lafayette. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Lafayette rocked him from side to side. “It’s okay dear,” he said softly. “It’s okay.”

John shook his head. "It's not okay. We're not okay," he cried and held on to Lafayette tightly, tears streaming down his face.

Lafayette kissed him gently. “I shouldn’t have let you be alone,” he whispered, softly.

"You had no choice," John replied and kissed back. He hid his discomfort. He felt like he was missing something, especially after Lee didn't knot him. He really wanted a knot.

Lafayette whined. “Do you think you can help take the toy out of me?” he asked weakly.

John nodded and gently pulled the toy out of Lafayette, distracting him with kisses until it was fully out. He had to repress a whine at the size of it. He really wanted something inside of him to keep him grounded after being denied a knot.

Lafayette saw the way that John kept staring at the knot. He smiled softly and stroked his hair. “Did you want it in you?”

John blushed. "Lee didn't knot me. And I really want a knot. So... Yeah," he said and hid his face in his hands.

Lafayette gently kissed his cheek, running the knot along his entrance before pushing it gently in. “There we go.”

John gasped a little, leaning against Lafayette and hugging him. "Feels so good~" he whimpered.

Lafayette smiled and gently kissed his lips. “Feeling a bit better?” he asked in a soft tone.

John nodded and snuggled in Lafayette's arms. "Yes."

Lafayette scooped him up, rocking him from side to side. “Love you.”

"Love you too. Loads," John replied and kissed Lafayette's cheek. "My Alpha~"

Lafayette purred. “Damn right I am. No one else gets to touch you but me,” he crooned.

"What about Alex?" John, the little smart-ass, asked, kissing Lafayette again.

“Mmm- I think then it’s more you touching him,” Lafayette cooed.

"True," John replied and purred, holding on to Lafayette happily.

Lafayette smiled and rocked him from side to side. “Wanna go to my tent?”

"Please. You have water there right?" John asked and looked up at Lafayette.

Lafayette nodded his head. “I also have gin and wine,” he said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Perfect!" John said happily and tried to get up, a moan leaving his lips when the toy pressed against his prostate.

Lafayette smirked. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” he said with glee. “What and eager little whore.”

John moaned and looked back at Lafayette. "It's hot when you do that."

“Do what~?” Lafayette said playing stupid. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Calling me an eager whore, degrading me," John muttered and blushed, looking down at the ground.

Lafayette blushed slightly. “I try not to do it too often because then I’m afraid that I might hurt your feelings,” he said softly. “And I don’t wanna do that.”

"I'll tell you when I don't like it," John replied and smiled. "Please?"

Lafayette blushed. “Did you want me to do it again?” he asked gently.

"Y-yes?" John asked and looked at Lafayette almost pleadingly, leaning a bit towards Lafayette.

Lafayette blushed. “You’ll have to wait till we’re at the tent, you needy little whore.”

John whined and put his clothes on. "Yes sir," he said and looked at Lafayette pleadingly.

Lafayette held his hand as they walked through the encampments. “I bet everyone here can smell your desperation, needy little slut.”

John stayed close to Lafayette and had to bite his lip to stop moaning right then and there.

Lafayette snickered. “You need me that badly, huh~?" he whispered in his ear.

John nodded, the plug moving along his prostate at every step and making him even more needy. "Need good dom."

Lafayette smirked. “I'm not sure I believe you..." he said as he opened the tent flap. “You might just have to beg~"

John whined and was glued to Lafayette's side the moment he walked through that door. "Please, please, please my good strong perfect Alpha~ Will you please be good for me and ravage me just the way I need~?" he asked.

Lafayette growled in a quite sexy tone before pinning John down to the bed, licking his chest. “Look what he did to you... getting you all dirty. Guess I'll just have to clean you up~”

John gasped and tilted his head back. "Y-yeah," he stuttered and moaned, struggling just to comprehend what the other was doing to him right now, without even touching him.

Lafayette smirked and licked his lips while looking him right in the eyes. “You just love this, don't you... love being under me~?"

John nodded. "Love it, just you~ Love you~ Please ruin me, Laffy~"

Lafayette smirked and pulled the toy out of him. “Look at you, all hard off of the measly toy~" He groaned as he pushed the toy back in.

John whimpered when the other pulled the toy out, whining when Lafayette insulted him. "I'm sorry," he replied, and cried out the other pushed the toy back inside, arching his back to get the pressure off his sensitive prostate.

Lafayette snickered. “Bet you could cum just like this- me not even using my own knot~" he taunted.

John nodded and whimpered. "Yes sir, I could cum just from this~" he breathed and moved his hips on the toy.

Lafayette snickered. “I'd like to see that~" he said in a teasing tone. “I think it would be quite cute, actually~" He continued his movements.

John shook his head. "I'm not cute!" he defended, letting out a whine while moaning, his hips thrusting down on the toy desperately.

Lafayette laughed. “Oh yes you are, when my little baby blushes and tried to grind on the toy!"

John blushed even more. "Master!" he whined and continued to grind needy.

Lafayette snapped the toy inside of him, right against his prostate. “Right there, huh~?" he asked with a smirk.

John cried out and nearly came right then. "Holy shit," he muttered.

Lafayette laughed. “Bet you can hardly hold it in, huh~"

John whined and moved against the toy, panting harshly as he tried to hold it in.

Lafayette smirked. “You have to be a special type of whore to get off to that and that only~!”

John had a hard time not finished off right then and there from just those words. "Master please~!"

Lafayette snorted. “What a good, good boy... go on and cum.”

John cried out and spilled all over Lafayette's hand and his chest, panting harshly when he came down from his high.

Lafayette purred. “Look at you~" he crooned. “Covering yourself in your own cum~!"

John flushed deeply and whined. Now Lafayette made him feel dirty and hot in just one sentence.

Lafayette snickered. “Aw, you really like that now, dont'cha~"

John nodded shyly and just wanted to bury his face in his hands.

Lafayette kissed his lips. “Shall we go retrieve Alexander?"

"You can get Alex while I clean up, yeah," John replied and kissed Lafayette back.

Lafayette walked to Washington’s tent and entered. “Thank you so much, your Excellency."

Washington looked up and nodded. "Hamilton made a nest here. You can bring him back to your tent."

Lafayette frowned as he sniffed the air. “Did he?" he said slowly.

"Yes," Washington replied. "Please take him before I do something stupid."

Lafayette gently scooped up the sleeping Omega. “Th-thank you, monsieur."

Washington nodded. "He needed the care," he said and smiled a little.

Lafayette blushed slightly. “Oui- and I am... ah- sorry for the trouble," he said, knowing how hard it was to resist an Omega in heat.

Washington shrugged. "I didn't kick him out as soon as it got bad. I brought this on myself. Just go back to your tent and neither of you come out of it until Hamilton's heat is over."

Lafayette's blush was darker as he nodded and left the tent, heading back to John.

John was curled up in Alex's nest, fast asleep.

Lafayette chuckled and set Alexander next to them, letting them enjoy the nest since he knew they would be marching again tomorrow.

John turned around and curled up around Alexander possessively.

Lafayette lied with them and fell asleep until the next morning.

~~~

Alex was hanging out in Washington’s tent. The Commander had stepped out to attend to some work, and he was snuggled underneath the desk.

Washington walked back inside the tent and sat down, looking down at the Omega buried under his desk. "You're comfortable there?" he asked with a smile.

Alex giggled and nodded his head. “I like small spaces. They make me feel safe.”

"Did it have to be under my desk?" Washington smiled, not really in a mood to work anyways.

“Mmm- Yes!” Alex exclaimed before giggling more as he snuggled with some of the blankies he brought.

Washington smiled. "You made a nest under my desk?" he asked.

Alex giggled some more. “Yes!” he crooned. “It smells really good in here...”

Washington laughed and just moved his chair as close to his desk as he dared. "Just don't interrupt me," he said and went to work.

Alex began to sniff the air as Washington moved closer. Soon he was resting his chin on the little space between his legs. “Smell good.”

Washington looked down at Alex. "What are you doing between my legs?"

Alex whined softly under his breath. “Smell GOOD,” he said. “Like my Alpha.”

Washington furrowed his brow. "I am your commanding officer, married, and twice your age. I am not your Alpha."

Alex whined and flopped backwards, pouring. “I know... but I miss my Alpha n’ Beta. I wanna... snuggle.”

Washington sighed. "Alright, we can snuggle. I'm not that opposed to touch." He opened his arms for Alex to come up and hug him.

Alex squealed happily, throwing his arms around him, snuggling into his neck and purring.

Washington bit his lip and hugged Alex, just keeping the other close for a while. It was comfortable, especially since Alexander seemed to like it.

Alexander smiled and closed his eyes as he snuggled. “Mmm-“ he sighed in content. “Feel so safe now.”

Washington smiled. "Good," he said and ran a hand over Alex's hair.

Alex hummed. “Do you hafta go and... go and work?” he asked.

"I should," Washington said and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hamilton."

Alex smiled softly and crawled back under the desks. “It’s okay-”

Washington sighed. "I can pet your hair while you're under there. Just lay your head in my lap."

Alex did as he was told and gently rested his head on Washington’s thigh before drifting off to sleep.

Washington smiled and ran a hand through Alex's hair, using his other hand to write some letters.

Alex was asleep when Washington left to send some of the letters.

Washington made sure Alex was comfortable under the desk before leaving, and the moment he stepped out, Greene walked inside to find his whore, looking under the desk.

He dragged Alex out and in the middle of the room, where it was easy to flee if needed. "Hello little whore. How was relaxing?" he asked.

Alex was still groggy from sleep. He frowned. “Uh...but… but I want to go back to sleep.”

"You're a whore. Washington is a bore. Any other Alpha would have fucked you until you couldn't see any more from the feeling," Greene said and tore Alex's pants off, pulling his own dick out. "Never try to relax. It leads to pain."

Alex began to get what was going on. “I just wanna...I just wanna sleep,” he said gently.

"Shut up and take me like that shame of an Alpha Washington should have done," Greene said and pushed himself inside of Alexander.

Alexander yelled in pain, trying to wiggle away from him.

Greene didn't pay attention to it and just continued what he was doing, getting lost in the pleasure.

Alex bit his lip harshly to prevent any accidental moans, attempting to shove on his chest.

Greene pushed Alex into the ground and continued to thrust in and out of the other roughly, just getting off right now. Nothing more.

Alex screamed out for help. “WASHINGTON! HE-ELP!"

Greene put a hand over Alex's mouth and continued hammering into him.

Washington returned from his post delivery and walked in on the scene.

Alex was crying and was now bleeding slightly from his entrance since he hadn't been prepped.

Washington walked up to Greene and slammed him back into the ground, pinning him down without mercy, his eyes icily calm. "You can give me one good explanation."

"He's an unmarked Omega! What did you expect me to do?" Greene defended.

"Get out of here. One more thing like this and I will personally remove your balls."

Alexander sighed with relief as Greene was told to sod off, clinging to Washington. The poor boy was shaking all over.

Washington held Alexander and ran a hand over Alex's hair. "Ssssh- I'm here. I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Alex sniffled. “Not your fault..." he whispered weakly.

Washington shook his head. "I shouldn't have left you alone like that."

Alex sniffled. “I think I'm bleeding."

Washington nodded. "You are. I can't do anything about it. Just be careful and don't take anything up your ass anytime soon."

Alex sniffled. “That's going to be hard since I'm in heat..." he explained softly.

Washington looked down at Alex. "I got something from that. A Beta told me to give it to an Omega may he ever be in heat," he said and got up, picking Alexander up with him and walked to his suitcase, opening it and taking a toy out from the depths of the thing, handing it to Alexander. "You can use this, if you want to."

Alex blushed as he held onto the toy and nodded his head. “Yes please... thank you very much..."

Washington smiled and returned to his desk to file the papers. "Just enjoy yourself, and please don't be too loud."

Alex bit his lip as he crawled back to his nest and inserted the toy, groaning softly.

Washington got back to writing, trying to focus on his work instead of what Alex could be doing under his desk.

Alex occasionally gave little pants or moans, whispering "Lafayette..." and "John~!"

Washington couldn't help but hate being turned on by whatever Alex was doing under his desk, but he tried his best.

Alex gave a sudden sharper squeal as he came into the blankets, the scent enveloping the tent.

Washington took a deep breath and covered his nose. It was a mistake to keep Alexander in here, but he wasn't going to just let the other go right now.

Alex panted and chittered softly, the uniquely Omega sound enough to make most Alphas head over heels.

Washington groaned softly. He had work to do and he couldn't with his pants so tight. It frustrated him to no end.

Alex stuck his head out from under the desk. “Somethin’ wrong?” he asked.

Washington looked at Alex and ran a hand through Alex's hair. "Yes- you're doing something to me with that Omega smell of yours and I don't like it."

Alex rested his head in Washington's lap. “I'm sorry- I can't help it. Is there any way I can help you, though?"

"No. I'll be fine. I made a vow to my wife and I'm not breaking it," Washington said and sighed.

Alex yawned. “That's more than most of these men can say, I s'pose. But if you ever have the itch, I'll gladly repay you for your kind services."

"Sleep, Alexander," Washington said and smiled down at him.

Alex fell asleep with his head in Washington's lap.

Washington smiled and continued working on his letters and information and such until Lafayette walked in to demand his Omega back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate turns out to be alive after the battle with the British. Lafayette and John claim Alex to keep him safe. The arrive at Monticello, to a Thomas that doesn’t like Alex. Thomas manipulates John in to almost agreeing to ditch Lafayette and nullifying his marks, but Nate stops them in time. John tells Alex of when he was little.

John woke up the next morning, sore all over from their activities the night before.

Lafayette smiled. “Morning dear. We have an hour before it's time to march."

"I'm sore Laffy. So sore," John whimpered from where he was buried under the sheets.

Lafayette gently rubbed his bum. “No wonder you're sore, you wanted that knot in you so harshly."

John nodded. "Yeah. Sorry Laffy," he said and buried himself under the sheets even more to try and avoid reality.

Alex whined and yawned, eyes fluttering open. “Where are we marching to today?" he asked.

Lafayette shook his head. “You will be horseback riding. And when we get there, you will be staying in ze house of a Mister Thomas Jefferson where all other Aides will be. Away from ze war."

"Let me guess. I got to be in there as well?" John asked and huffed. He didn't want to be writing letters all day. It was stupid.

Lafayette nodded his head. “No, you will be writing letters. To congress. About getting your all-black military regiment."

"Okay I'm in," John replied and smiled a little. "You know me too well, Laffy."

Lafayette smiled and kissed his cheek. “I knew that would perk you right up."

John got out of bed and got dressed, no matter how much it pained him.

Alex yawned and whined softly as his tummy grumbled before getting out of bed.

"Let's get breakfast," John said and walked to the exit of the tent.

Alex whimpered as Lafayette walked away from them to join the higher-ranking officers. “Does he have to do that?"

"Yes. He has appearances to keep up, no matter how ruined it is," John said and wrapped an arm around Alex.

Alex puffed is cheeks out like a lil pufferfish. “Fine," he mumbled. He jumped as there was a voice behind them.

“John? Alex? I haven't seen you guys since before the skirmish with the British!" Nate!

John smiled. "Glad to see you are still alive as well. Where have you been man?" he asked and looked Nate over.

Nate shrugged. “You know. Spy work and such. Making sure the way is clear to Jefferson's house. Meeting up with Ben~"

"Cheeky~" John laughed and shook his head. "How is Ben doing?"

Nate sighed. “Busy as usual, running the whole spy ring and then some. I'm always scared about if he's gonna come home."

"He will. He's gotta," John assured. "Just as you, by the way. You gotta come home too."

Nate huffed and ruffled John’s hair. “Course I will, Jacky."

Alex smiled. “I think being a spy is neat, but scary."

Nate laughed. “Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

John smiled. "Let's just grab breakfast. I'm starving," he said and walked to the right tent.

Nate grinned as he sniffed the air. “Nothing like the smell of stale bread, broth, and salted meat!"

Alex giggled as he grabbed a bowl and held it out for his rations.

The cook took one look at him and only filled the bowl halfway.

Alex frowned in disappointment but slowly moved along.

John got his own bowl and got it filled up good enough, so he gave enough to Alex to make them even, sitting opposite of him with a smile.

Alex huffed. “Hey, did they give me less?” he asked.

Nate shrugged. “You’re smaller.”

"You need less. Or so they think," John replied and smiled.

Alex huffed as he didn’t bother with silverware, lifting the bowl to his lips and chugging the broth.

John took his time, even though he was starving.

Alex ripped the meat and bread with his teeth and scarfed it down.

Nate stared at him with wide eyes. “What the..."

"He’s been in heat," John explained.

Nate frowned. “Oh, poor thing. He must be hungry from all the sex, huh."

Alex flushed. “I'm pretty sure I'm coming out of it," he said. “So I can work again."

John nodded. "You better," he said and smiled.

Alex smiled. “Maybe I'll finally get to one hundred push-ups."

"Not yet. First a few days of rest," John said and smiled.

Alex frowned. “But how am I supposed to get tough while resting?" he whined softly, grabbing his bowl and putting it in the pile of dirty ones.

"Not tough. Strong. You'll get your strength back when you rest, and then you can work on getting tough," John explained and put his bowl on top of Alex's.

Alex huffed and walked out of the tent. “Fine," he grumbled. “But I don' wanna rest too long."

John followed Alex with a smile, putting a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry about it, Lexi. I'll make sure you have fun."

Alex blushed bright red as he looked away. “O-Oh hush!” he said, swatting his arm.

"I wasn't implying that! But we totally could if you would let me~" John replied with a grin.

"Only if you finally claim me!” Alex shot back.

John laughed and kissed Alex's head. "Sounds good to me, little one, but only if Laffy is there to claim you too."

Alex squirmed. “Are you sure you couldn't do it now? Real quick? And then I'll get Laffy to claim me later?" he asked, pulling and tugging on John's coat like a child.

"No. We'll claim you tonight, after we march," John said and held Alex close.

Alex whined and continued to tug on his coat. “Pleeease! Will be at Jefferson's house tonight and won't seeee him!"

"You'll ride with him all day, Lexi." John replied and smirked. "While I will be walking."

"I can get you a horse!" Alex pleaded. “I’ll just have to ask!"

"I'd rather walk," John replied and smiled at the adorable behavior of his Omega.

"Then I'll walk too!" Alex crooned. “Please, please, please! I wanna be claimed!"

John groaned and kissed Alex. "Shut up, will you? Now go be a good boy and ride with Washington."

"B-but..." Alex's bottom lip quivered. “Alphas ain't allowed to touch me if I'm claimed, it-it's illegal."

"What are you saying, Alex."

"I'll stop gettin' raped if you claim me..." Alex whispered.

John looked at Alex. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and leaned down to claim Alex right in that spot.

"Y-You seemed pretty persistent to not claim me yet so-so I didn't wanna...force you to," Alex whimpered as he tilted his head so John could have an easier time.

John bit down until he felt the blood in his mouth. "I love you."

Alex's eyes fluttered shut as he gave a sigh of relief. “I love you too."

John smiled and pulled off, covering the mark with a rag. "Mine."

"Yours." Alex echoed softly. “Now we can go and march. And I'll find a way to get you a horse."

"I don't want a horse, Lexi. Now shoo and find Lafayette."

Alex whined but did as he was told and walked off.

John sighed and ran a hand over his lip to catch the blood gathered there.

Alex met up with Lafayette and soon had his claim mark as well.

Lafayette helped the small boy up onto Alex’s horse, and Alex was happy to find out it was still alive after being shot.

After a while of marching a large estate began to shape out on the horizon: Monticello.

John looked at it and smiled a little. It almost looked like home. John grew up in a house like that, and he had some found memories there. Some less fun memories too, but he choose to ignore those right now.

Alex smiled and pulled up next to john on his horse. “Wooow, I ain't ever seen a house that big before!"

"I grew up in a house like that," John replied and smiled.

Alex's eyes sparkled. “I grew up in a hut," he replied. “It was a nice hut though.”

"I know Alex, but I'm sure the room you'll be getting won't be much bigger than your hut."

Alex smiled slightly. “Do you think they'll make me use a spear to catch my lunch~?"

John rolled his eyes. "Don't do it, Alex."

"Why not?" Alex asked. He was younger than John and liked to push his limits.

"Because it's not necessary," John replied.

"But what if I wanna for fun?" Alex asked, again pushing him like a toddler would his parents.

"There's a forest past the crop field. Have fun."

"Are you serious?" Alex beamed as the drew closer to the house. “I'm gonna do it."

"You'll probably get killed by something, or someone when you return, but sure. Go ahead."

Alex stuck his tongue out. “Will not," he said defiantly.

John merely raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Whaaat?" Alex asked. He didn't realize how childish he was acting.

"I didn't know my mate was a kid," John replied.

"Oh? I thought I told you I was eighteen," Alex said, dead serious.

"Yeah, my mate is a kid," John replied.

Alex puffed his cheeks out. “I'm not a kid!"

John raised an eyebrow. "You're not an adult until you're 21."

"Who says?" he snapped defiantly. “I'm an adult!"

"Go ask Washington," John replied with a smirk.

Alex huffed and rode over to Washington. “Hey, mister! Are you an adult when you turn eighteen?" he asked.

"Do not get that tone with me, son!" Washington replied and looked down at Alex.

Alex frowned. “U-Uh, I just wanted ta' know cuz on my island when you turn eighteen-"

"It's 21 here," Washington replied.

Alex huffed and blushed as he went back to John, keeping his head down.

"So?" John asked and looked at Alex.

Alex blushed and continued to stay silent. When they arrived at Monticello he broke off a stick from a tree and began to sharpen it with his pocket knife. “This gonna be my spear."

"Have fun," John replied and smiled.

When they got closer, Alex got off his horse and the horse was let to the stables.

Lafayette smiled and led the boys to the front door to meet Thomas while Alex was still busy sharpening his spear.

John followed nervously, already not liking that he was supposed to be there.

Lafayette smiled and knocked on the door, the other Betas beginning to mill about behind him- this was to be the new Beta house.

Thomas opened the door to his house and greeted the people with a big smile. "Welcome! Come on in!"

Lafayette smiled and shook his hand. “Bonjour, mon ami! Thank you for opening up your home to our Betas and Omegas! This is Ale'ander, Washington's battle strategist." He gestured to Alex, who was currently still sharpening a stick.

Thomas looked at Alexander and smiled. "Hello," he greeted with an obviously fake smile.

"Hi," Alex said without looking up.

Lafayette frowned. “Darling, please. Put the stick down," he said.

"No."

"Cute, an Omega trying to be scary," Thomas said and waved inside. "Come on in!"

Alex looked up at Thomas, the first time this whole time. “I grew up on an island. We practiced cannibalism-"

Lafayette's eyes widened. “Alexander! Behave!"

"Sure thing, cutie pie~" Thomas said and winked before walking inside to the ballroom.

Lafayette smiled awkwardly. “Well, I’ll just join the Major-Generals. I will be back tonight to check in on them- ah...let me know if you have any problems." He left.

Alex huffed. “I don't think I like you," he announced to Thomas while holding John's hand.

Thomas shrugged. "I don't like you either. You can have the cupboard to make your nest while I show your top where I keep the oil."

Alex crossed his arms defiantly. “I want a bedroom. I can use the bedroom's closet as a nest if need be," he said.

"My house, sweetie," Thomas said and turned around to walk inside.

Alex growled. “I have a name." He turned to John. “Tell 'em to use my name, Jacky!"

"I didn't bother remembering your name, doll face," Thomas smirked.

"I'll tell him when he stops being an Alpha and owner of the place I'll sleep in for most likely the rest of the war."

Alex grunted and stopped his feet. “John, you're being a sissy!" he said. “You're being a... a… baby!"

"Yes love," John replied and ran a hand through Alex's hair. "Show me my room, Jefferson."

Thomas nodded and walked upstairs to John's room.

John pulled Alex along.

Alex whined and snuggled into his side. “I don't like it here!"

John kissed Alex's head. "I know love," he said and walked in the room Thomas offered. "We'll both be staying here," he declared.

Thomas shrugged and walked away.

Alex flopped onto the bed and snuggled into it. “He’s gonna be an ass, I just know it.”

"He is," John said and laid down with Alex. "Want me to try and stop him from being an ass?" he asked.

Alex huffed. “I can fight my own battles. I’ll meet with him in a little bit- my balls hurt from being on that horse for so long.”

John shook his head. "No-" he said and kissed Alex's head. "You need to rest."

Alex snuggled into the blankets and yawned widely before rolling over onto John. “Rawr.”

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alex. "Cute," he purred.

“Am not,” Alex mumbled under his breath, closing his eyes and snuggling into his chest.

John smiled and held Alex close to him. "Then you're fierce and strong."

Alex smiled. “Yeah I am,” he mumbled, snuggling under the blankets and curling into a ball.

John smiled and kissed Alex's head. Alex wasn't fierce, but if he made Alex happy thinking he was, John would happily lie.

Alex yawned and eventually fell asleep on his chest, drooling slightly on John.

John smiled and carefully moved Alex off him, so he could do a little exploring around.

Thomas was downstairs in his lounge, sipping some wine when he heard the soft sound of footsteps.

John walked up to Thomas and sat opposite of him. "Can I have some wine too?"

Thomas smirked and poured him a glass of wine. “You’re quite the cutie~”

"Don't think that you can get in my pants after you insulted my Omega," John replied and took the wine, taking a sip and practically melting at the delicious taste, moaning a little.

Thomas stiffened as he heard the Beta moan. “It’s not my fault. The Omega forgets his place.”

"He did not," John replied. "He's the right-hand man of General Washington, mister Jefferson."

“And what will he be when the war is done? A pregnant Omega who tends to the home. It’s what they do best. What they want to do. At least Betas have potential!”

"There's more chance I'm pregnant right now then Alexander," John deadpanned. "Alexander, kid or not, will most likely stay Washington's right-hand man. I'll happily stay home if he wants that."

Thomas frowned. “That would be a horrid waste of brain and beauty,” he crooned, lifting John’s chin and studying his face. “Are you with child?”

John shrugged. "I'm not that smart. Alexander is the smart one here. And yes, most likely I'm pregnant after my last heat."

“Explains the youthful glow,” Thomas said with a slight smirk. “I always wanted an heir.”

"Now you say it, Lafayette does look an awful lot like you. But I prefer males with a French accent over ones with an ego bigger and fancier then the house they live in."

Thomas scooped his hair into a bun and moved in closer to him. “We’re cousins, actually,” he said in a silky French accent.

"That doesn't stop the ego, Jefferson," John said and patted Thomas's cheek.

“Please. Lafayette has an ego too. Why do you think your relationship is strictly in private?”

"I know he has an ego, Jefferson. Now what's the point your trying to make?"

“As a Beta, you are allowed to reject a mate~” Thomas said as he got even closer.

"Do continue that explanation," John said and raised an eyebrow.

“Even if they have claimed you, you can legally nullify it~” Thomas purred as the sound of soft rain filled the emptiness.

"Why would I do that?" John asked and raised an eyebrow.

Thomas opened his mouth to answer when the soft pitter-patter of feet could be heard coming down the stairs.

Alex stood there disheveled and in his night shirt which barely covered his lower half, tears in his eyes. “J-Jacky...”

"Lexi," John said and rushed over to Alex, not even asking what was wrong and instead pulling him in a hug.

"Y-You left me n' I woke up all alone...and- and it's scary...and..."

Jefferson looked at him with disgust. “How do you expect to raise a child when you already have one?"

John held on to Alex and shushed him, kissing his head and turning to Thomas. "You can finish what you were going to say now," he said.

Thomas shook his head. “I will continue our conversation when we have privacy.”

"Lexi?" John asked and looked down at Alex. "Can you go back to sleep by yourself?" he asked. "Or do you want my shirt?"

"I want y-you!" Alex wailed, his body racking with sobs as he did so.

John sighed and held Alex close, running a hand through Alex's hair. "I'm in an important conversation, Lexi. It can't continue with you here. I love you, but please."

Alex sniffled and looked between the two before running back up the stairs.

Thomas smirked. “You can legally nullify your claimings, have a doctor- reset you, as they say, and be claimed by someone like... hmm~ me?"

"Why would I let you claim me?" John asked and raised an eyebrow, looking back at Alex with a sigh before going back to the chair, sitting down and picking his wine glass back up. "I can't think of any reason you'd want to claim me."

"You're cute, sexy, and I have a thing for men in uniform~" Thomas teased slightly with a wink. “And I can provide far better than those two.”

"There are about twenty other men on this base that fit the criteria. Why me?" John asked. "To fuck your cousin over? Because you need a kid as heir, someone who can possibly look like you, but can't conceive yourself? Why?"

Thomas mulled over the questions in his head before shrugging. “Yes,'' he replied simply. “Plus, you seem to be an intelligent man. And I enjoy your freckles."

"I'm not intelligent," John chuckled and took another sip of wine. He wanted to get drunk, but he didn't want to waste the wine. "And really? Only because you need an heir?"

Thomas shrugged. “I'd pay you nicely. Wouldn’t you prefer it to living with those twats?" He asked as the dim sound of rain grew.

"So you want to buy my love and loyalty?" John asked and took another sip of wine, making a face like he had just had a perfect orgasm as he enjoyed the taste.

Thomas poured him yet another glass of wine. “Yes~" he purred in a smooth tone. “But it will be enjoyable. I'll provide you the finest foods and wines...and knot~"

"I can get a knot from at least three guys right now; Lafayette is just as rich as you. I don't see what I would get from this," John said and took another nip of wine.

Thomas growled over so slightly. “You'd be instantly put into a position of power. Let's be real- Lafayette will return to his country when this war is over, and Alexander is nothing more than a little brat."

John took another sip. "True and true," he said nothing more as he considered Thomas's words. "If I part from anyone, it's only Lafayette. Not Alexander."

Thomas smirked. “I suppose we can keep him as a pet. A little dog to amuse, perhaps~?"

John growled at that. "My mate. I decides what happens to him."

Thomas smirked. “Why are you so eager to give up Lafayette, then?" he asked as he poured John yet another cup of wine, trying to intoxicate him.

John didn't think about it and just sipped the wine. "I love him, don't get me wrong. But he's either possessive or not interested in me at all. Or at least faking that he isn't. It's frustrating."

Thomas smiled. “Then let me claim you dear. We'll have him nullified, he'll go to France, and forget all about it~"

"I still love him," John said and sighed, looking down. "But I have too many marks already. Why not another one?" he asked.

Thomas smirked and inched closer to him, climbing on top of him with a glint in his eyes.

Nate ran into the room, covered in water and gasping for breath. He had been taking the night watch and almost got caught while spying on British encampments.

"Nate!" John said and pushed Thomas off him, putting his glass of wine down and getting up to see what was going on. "What happened, man?" he asked.

Nate was shaking. “I-I nearly got caught. I was up in- in a tree and the water... I slipped and I almost got caught."

"Were you followed?" John asked.

Nate took gasping breaths and shook his head. He was shaking and wet to the bone. If not cared for he would end up sick.

John pulled him along. "Come on. Let's get you dry clothes," he said and pulled him upstairs. "Do you have a room here yet?" he asked.

Nate shook his head as he sneezed softly. “No, I was traveling ahead to scout out the British encampments."

John nodded and pulled him to Alex's and his room. "Alex!" John said softly as he walked inside, going to his suitcase to get some closes for Nate. They were about the same size.

Alex was nowhere in sight. He was angry with John at the moment.

John groaned and threw the clothes at Nate. "Alex come out of the closet!" he said and shook his head. "Please."

Nate began to change.

There was still no response from Alexander, only little whimpers and hiccups from the closet.

"Get yourself a cup of tea or wine when you're done," John said to Nathan before walking over to the closet and crouching in front of the door. "I'm sorry Lexi," he said and looked down. "Can you please come out of the closet to give me a hug?"

"NO!' Alex snapped. “I-I needed you and... and you brushed me off!" He wailed, hiding under the blankets.

"Lexi, if you said you couldn't be without me right now, I would've paused the conversation and made you comfortable, love. I'm sorry. I'm here now and that's the best I can do right now. I'm sorry."

"An Omega can't disobey direct orders. You told me to go upstairs so I did!” Alex whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm a terrible mate. I'm sorry," John said and put a hand in front of his face. "I should've been more considerate of what you needed."

Alex crawled into his lap. “I'm afraid of storms..." he admitted softly, curling up into fetal position.

John held Alex tightly. "Shit. Oh God I'm so sorry I didn't know. I'm a horrible mate."

"You're not horrible. You were just being stupid. What did Jeffershit want anyway?"

"I didn't even notice the weather was this bad," John replied and sighed. "I am horrible, Alex. And don't be like that to our host."

"Well? What did he want?" Alex pushed again as he curled into John.

"Nothing I could give him," John replied and held Alex tightly.

Alex sniffled and curled into John, putting his nose right up against his scent gland. “Will Laffy visit tomorrow?"

"I hope so," John said and held Alex tightly.

Alex smiled softly as he took deep breathes. “Feel so much better now that you're here.”

"Then I'll stay here," John replied.

Alex sniffled softly. “Storms scare me... one hit my island; you know..."

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry, Lexi,” John said softly and rocked Alex.

Alex nodded and curled up against John. “I was all alone,” he said and hiccupped.

“I’m sorry, love," he said and kissed Alex's head.

Alex sniffled, snot running down his nose. “Can you tell me a story? My mama used to tell me stories when I was scared.”

"I can try, but I'm not a good storyteller," John said and smiled a little, running a hand through Alex's hair.

Alex smiled. “It doesn’t have to be a made-up story. It’s can be a real one,” he reasoned as he gathered all the blankets around themselves. “I don’t mind.”

"Alright. I'll tell you my story," John said and laid down with Alex. "It started out a little over 21 years ago in a big house about fifty miles from here."

Alex giggled softly. “North Carolina, right?” he asked gently, snuggling into his chest.

"Yeah," John said. "Way too close for me to be able to relax here," he said and kissed Alex's head. "But anyways, I was born in a big house on a normal day, and I grew up in a normal household."

“What was your family like?” Alex asked, interrupting him once more and playing with his hair.

"Kind, gentle Omega mother, harsh Alpha father, bunch of siblings. The usual family, really," John said and smiled.

“Is that how families are here?” Alex asked. “I only had one sibling.” He yawned softly at the end of his sentence.

"Most of the time, especially rich people. The more kids the more people will look after you."

“Did you have any sisters?” Alex said as his eyelids grew heavy. “I always wanted a sister...”

"Yeah, three sisters, and like five brothers." John shrugged.

Alex smiled. “I wish I had a sister,” he mumbled before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Would a little daughter be fine too?" John whispered softly and brushed a strand of hair behind Alex's ear as he held the other close.

Alex nodded sleepily. “I’d name her Angie...if love her very dearly...” he whispered.

John smiled. "Sleep, Lexi. I'll tell you the rest of the story another time."

Alex eventually fell asleep, curled into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas pretends to be Lafayette and tells John he’s going to New York. John makes Alex do pushups and then work, making Alex fall asleep during work. Washington has a long talk with Thomas about Omegas, pregnancy, slavery and John.

In the morning, Lafayette went to Monticello to check on his boys.

John was curled up around Alex, fully awake right around now.

Lafayette smiled. “Bonjour, mon cheris.”

"Hey Laffy," John greeted and smiled. "Alex is still sleeping."

Lafayette chuckled. “I can see that- Is the sleeping beauty enjoying ‘is comfortable living quarters~?”

"Yes. He fell asleep directly after I started telling him a story."

“What a beautiful child,” Lafayette said softly, stroking Alex’s cheek. “So nice and kind.”

John smiled, and found Lafayette was acting strange, but didn't comment on it. Maybe he just drank too much last night and was hiding his hangover.

Lafayette took a deep breath. “How have you been adjusting?”

"I've been adjusting fine. I grew up in a house like this, so I'm not weirded out or anything."

Lafayette nodded his head. “There is something I must admit: I am leading my battalion out of the area.”

"Oh?" John said and sat up more, looking at Lafayette with a furrowed brow. "Do you have to?" he asked.

Lafayette nodded his head. “I am ever so sorry, darling.”

John whined and leaned over to kiss Lafayette. "Wake Alex up. He needs to hear this too!" he said.

Lafayette kisses him passionately. His lips tasted of... wine.

John kissed Lafayette back but quickly pulled away. "You taste like Jefferson's wine."

Lafayette smiled. “He offered me a glass on the way in.”

John hummed. "Fair enough," he said, but didn't trust it, so he was going to find out. "Can you lay down with me and Alex until Alex wakes up?"

“I do not know dear. I need to return to my troops so that we can be on the move...”

"Troops don't move out until afternoon," John said and held out his arms. "It's barely morning."

“We’re traveling as a decoy,” Lafayette explained. “We need to be there by the afternoon.”

"Where even are you going?" John asked in confusion.

"Up north." Lafayette said, eyes flickering slightly. “Back to New York."

"The redcoats are in New York?" John replied and furrowed his brow.

"We're trying to confuse them, so they don't expect the southern attack.”

"That makes no sense," John replied.

"I'm just following my orders."

John nodded. "True." He sighed. Washington would never lead just one part of his army out of the area. That would leave both weaker for an attack and that never ended pretty.

Lafayette kissed John on his forehead and got up to leave, with Alex still fast asleep.

John sighed sadly and looked down at Alex.

Lafayette blew him a kiss before leaving. He headed downstairs and let his hair down, getting changed back to his normal Magenta suit. Thomas poured himself a cup of wine.

John wasn't going to tell Alex before he had confirmed Lafayette's words.

Alex yawned softly as he woke up, stretching out. His pretty ass was on display from him rolling around in his sleep.

John smiled and admired Alex as he lay there.

"Is it time to get up?" Alex mumbled softly from his spot with his face in the blankets.

"Not if you don't want it to be, but Washington won't appreciate you not showing up."

Alex whined and slowly got up. “Is Jeffershit gonna be there?" he asked as he pulled on his clothes.

"He's no army official. So no," John replied.

Alex smiled. “Good. I'm fucking hungry, though," he said softly as he got up, struggling to get on his boots.

John looked at Alex with an awestruck smile, just admiring his boyfriend.

Alex blushed darkly as he looked over at him. “Whaddya starin' at?" he asked, looking around the small closet.

"You," John replied and smiled. "You're gorgeous."

Alex blushed darkly and looked around almost as though he were looking for someone else to be hiding in the room. “...Me?"

"Yes love. You're gorgeous," John replied and leaned down to kiss Alex.

Alex blushed darkly and looped his arms around his neck. “What will you do today?”

"I was planning to snatch you for the morning for more push-ups." John said and kissed Alex's head.

Alex smiled and nodded his head. “We can do that,” he said gently while snuggling into his side and chittering.

John smiled and purred, holding on to Alex tightly.

“Well where are we going to do them?” Alex asked as he walked out the door, purposely swaying his hips in a delicious way.

"Outside. There was a patch of grass behind the house. It was really secluded," John said and smiled.

“Secluded, huh~?” Alex asked in a sultry tone, looking back at him while batting his lashes.

John grinned. "I like the way you think~" he said and got dressed, kissing Alex and taking his hand. "Come on."

Alex followed by his side, kissing his cheek gently. “I love you...” he whispered.

"Love you too," John said and smiled.

Alex headed out to the grassy patch and got in push up position.

John followed. "Alright. Go ahead. Try and get at least fifty," he said and got to push himself up rapidly with fluid motions.

Alex blushed. His push ups were choppy with long breaks in between. He chittered softly. “I feel weak...”

"You are. That's why you're doing this. To get strong," Johns said and mercilessly continued.

Alex growled. “I’m not weak! I just feel weak!” he snapped as he went faster.

John smirked. "I'll give you a treat if you manage at least fifty."

Alex froze. “What kinda treat?” he asked softly.

"What kind of treat do you want?" John asked.

“Sweets,” Alex replied as he began to do the push ups with more rigor.

John nodded. "I'll see what I can do," he said and continued doing his push-ups.

"Oranges...fresh crunchy apples...toffee... sugar biscuits..." Alex whispered his own encouragement.

John chuckled and continued his push ups.

"It's not funny!" Alex whined, cheeks flushing in embarrassment and from the exercise.

"As long as it gets you through. Just let me have my fun!" John said.

Alex blushed darkly as he made it to sixty.

John smiled and continued to one hundred before getting up like it was nothing. "Overmorrow I'm going for 150."

Alex whimpered. “I only made it to sixty... and I feel like I'm gonna be sick... and- and I pissed myself a bit from the effort.”

"You did amazing, darling~" John said and smiled.

"Do I get my treat now?" Alex asked softly, curling up into the grass.

"Get up Alex, you'll get it with lunch."

"Carry me!" Alex insisted as he snuggled his nose to the earth and took a deep breath. The air was much fresher than when he had been in NYC.

"Get up."

Alex shook his head. “No."

"Now," John growled.

Alex leaked a little bit of slick from the sexy growl. “I can’t get up..."

John growled again. "Then no treat."

Alex frowned. “I-I'm not bein' funny John.... I can't get up. Please, carry me."

"Why can't you get up? You did an arm workout. Not a leg workout.”

"Yeah and I'm still frail from heat!" Alex snapped. “And don't have my arms to push myself of the ground!"

John sighed and picked Alex up, putting him on both legs.

Alex snuggled into his neck and wined softly.

"Come on. Off to Washington. You have a lot of work to do."

"I don' wanna... I'm so sleepy- we marched all day yesterday," Alex complained.

John dragged Alex along to Washington's house.

Alex whined louder and louder, nearly falling asleep at one point as he stumbled over himself.

John walked into Washington's tent and put Alex down on a chair. "Work," he ordered before leaving.

Alex's head bobbed before he fell asleep right there on the desk.

Washington walked in, saw Alex and sighed. "Hamilton," he said.

Alex was drooling softly onto the paper.

Washington smiled and shook Alex's shoulder. "Wake up, lieutenant."

Alex gasped as he woke up. “S-Sorry!"

"It's alright. Tired?" Washington asked with a smile.

"Uh huh. Marched for so long yesterday..."

"Take the day off, Hamilton. Work twice as hard tomorrow," Washington replied and smiled.

"No... no... John say I hafta work...so-so I'm gonna..." Alex mumbled.

"You're going to produce nothing useful today. Not with your sleepy head. Go back to your cabin, Hamilton."

"I'm always sleepy... I'm fine. I can still think good...."

"You can't even talk fluidly."

"Yes I caaaaaaan!"

Washington merely raised an eyebrow at that.

Alex giggled almost drunkenly before falling bask asleep, head on the desk.

Washington shook his head and picked Alex up, carrying him back to Thomas's residence.

Alex snuggled into Washington’s neck, smiling softly in his sleep as he held onto his lapels.

Washington walked inside Thomas's house and looked around for someone to tell him where Alex's room was.

Thomas smirked. “I didn’t take you as one to have Omegas clinging to you~”

"He's sleeping, Mister Jefferson. Where is his room?" Washington asked.

“In the kitchen pantry or the slaves barracks.” Thomas said dryly.

Alex whined in his sleep and nuzzled Washington’s scent gland.

"Mister Jefferson," Washington warned and glared at Thomas. "I do not wish for this nonsense."

“Then why’d you hire an Omega when there’s plenty of strapping young Alphas praying for a position?” Thomas questioned, stepping closer to Washington.

"No I won't offer you a position. Now where is Hamilton's room," Washington said.

Thomas growled. “You heard me. He is nothing more than an Omega immigrant. We are not fighting for THEM.”

"No, you're right. We're fighting for everyone. Even the slaves outside, Jefferson," Washington said calmly.

“Tell that to your own slaves, George.” Thomas sneered. “Do you really think that you will maintain political support without me backing you?”

"That's why I can't stop you from having slaves. That's not why I'm here," Washington said and looked down at the sleeping Alex in his arms.

“Do you like him?” Thomas asked out of nowhere. “Does he take your knot?”

"Be so very lucky you're not in the army and that I have my hands full right now," Washington replied and decided to lay Alexander on the couch.

Alexander curled into the cushions, smiling softly. “Alpha,” he whispered.

Washington got back up again and looked at Thomas. "Now walk with me," he ordered and waved outside.

Thomas rolled his eyes, but a bit walked by his side at a leisurely pace.

Washington kept a close eye on Thomas. "Why do you hate Hamilton?"

"Sir, he's...he's an OMEGA. They have their places and we have ours. It is not how nature intended things to be!"

"Hamilton presented me with plans far better than all my Alpha advisors together. I don't see what his secondary gender has anything to do with this?"

"What will other Omegas think? They will start expecting the same liberties that we enjoy."

"Isn't that what we're fighting for? Liberty? On all fronts?" Washington replied.

"No! We are fighting for liberty of the wealthy elites, not the uneducated knot whores!"

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" Washington said. "We fight for one thing, but completely neglect the same issue because of something Omegas can't control."

"Oh don't pretend to be all high and mighty, Mr. Slave-Owner!"

"Who says I'm neglecting that issue?" Washington asked and side-eyes Jefferson. "I can't spend proper time on it right now, but I will once we win this war, and we need Hamilton to win it."

“We’ve been doing fine without him,” Thomas snapped.

"And we'll do even better with him," Washington replied.

Thomas scoffed and looked away. “We'd do better if you allowed more Alphas a position.”

"Everyone is already Alpha around here. And they lost me New York. Maybe a fresh set of eyes is needed, Mr. Jefferson."

Thomas turned his head away. “Fine, but don't be surprised when his heat-fried brain stops working."

"I don't think heat will be a problem in the upcoming two months or so," Washington said seriously.

"Are you suggesting that he is with child?"

"Yes," Washington said calmly. "But I'm sure Alex and his mates will figure out how to take care of the kits."

"I don't think he is with child. If anything, John is."

"I was two tents over when he was in his heat and Lafayette and John were pretty rough on him, so don't you get mistaken, Mr. Jefferson. They both are."

"And you expect them both to- to work while they are pregnant?"

"They can work until well into their pregnancy, Mr. Jefferson, and knowing how driven Alex can be, he will be at work again soon enough."

Thomas scoffed. “At work when he is as large as a whale?" He laughed. “I'd like to see that!"

"Alexander has a desk job, so yes. He can even if he's near the end of his pregnancy," Washington said. "John's physical job worries me, though."

Thomas smiled slightly. “You needn't worry about him. I am more than willing to take good care of the man, and any kit he might produce~" he purred in a suggestive tone. “Especially if anything were to happen to our dear Marquis~"

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Jefferson?" Washington said and looked at Thomas.

"He's beautiful and Lafayette looks close enough to me since we are cousins, and you know how much I have prayed for an heir. It appears God has answered~

"What did John say to that?" Washington asked.

"He was indifferent and seemed to be eager to rid himself of my cousin as long as he got to keep his pet," Thomas said with a shrug.

"I'm not forcing anything on either of you, but if you both want to pursue it, I'm not stopping you either."

Thomas sighed. “I wouldn't mind being with him, but the only thing is." He growled. “He comes with baggage. Alexander is a pain in the ass."

"Alexander is a driven Omega with a clear idea of what he does and doesn't want, while you are an Alpha who knew nothing but the luxuries of rich parents and John is a Beta from an abusive household who escaped men like you by signing up for something that could very well be his death."

"What are you implying, your excellency?"" Thomas asked through gritted teeth.

"John and Alex need each other to grow and deal with their past, while you don't need either of them. You want one of them, trying to discard the other because you can't see they either come together or not at all."

Thomas crossed his arms. “It's really not your place to comment," he growled even though he knew Washington was right.

Washington continued to hold his rigged posture. "It isn't. But from what you told me, John made that clear for himself, only he's a Beta you want for yourself and you wouldn't listen to him."

Thomas crossed his arms. “I get it, you're against me making him my Beta."

"No, I'm not. But all I've seen for you is that you want a person who can carry a child that looks like you, is low maintenance, but will still submit to you when you ask it. You don't want John because he is John Laurens, you want him for the child he carries with him."

Thomas shrugged. “So what if I do? I'm an Alpha and it's my God-given right to make him my Beta whether he wants it or not."

"That's exactly the reason why John joined the army, Mr. Jefferson. From what I heard, he was forced to court a female Alpha, while neither of them wanted to. So John decided enough is enough and she helped him run away."

Thomas rolled his eyes. “I think I'm getting the point, thank you."

"No, you don't, but if you think you do, I'm not pushing you anymore," Washington replied and continued walking.

“Might I ask how you expect the babies to be delivered when we have no midwifes?” Thomas asked, changing the subject.

"I personally don't think we will go anywhere for the next year or so, so that should be plenty of time for you to find a midwife, don't you think?"

Thomas scoffed. “I will provide on for John but not for Alexander. I don’t care if that little bastard has to suffer every excruciating painful detail of childbirth.”

"John will too, with or without a midwife," Washington replied. "But I don't think John will very much court you if you deny Alexander something he does get from you."

Thomas huffed. “I hope you realize that Omega pregnancies are faster than Beta. He’s probably already being affected, and his stomach will swell within three weeks.”

"Yes, but John will still deny you after he sees Alex doesn't have a midwife to help him."

Thomas growled. “I’ll start looking for one immediately,” he grumbled and turned on his heel, storming off in the other direction.

~~~

Alexander frowned as his eyes fluttered open, looking up at John’s disappointed face.

John looked at Alexander and crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the floor. "Care to explain yourself, little one?"

Alexander blushes darkly. “Washington said I could... I just… I feel so sleepy...”

John sighed. "You're too cute. Move over," he said and kicked his shoes off, getting under the sheets with Alexander.

Alexander was panting softly. “J-John? I need...I need a bucket or something...” he mumbled.

John kissed Alex's head. "Right away, love," he said and got out of bed, soon enough returning with a bucket.

Alexander leaned over it and threw up several times, shaking with the force of how much he was sick. He whimpered softly and curled back under the sheets.

John got in to bed with Alex and rubbed his back slowly. "Morning sickness?" he asked and kissed Alex's head.

Alexander’s eyes widened. “N-no, I’m not...I’m not pregnant,” he whispered. “I-I can’t be.”

"Lafayette and I knotted you while you were in heat," John said and held Alex close, running a hand over his back. "It's only logical."

Alexander whimpered. “But I don’t want to be pregnant.”

"I know Alex. I know. But you are. Just as I am. I'll take care of the kits, alright? Then you can continue working."

“Should we tell Lafayette? What about rations? We’ll need to eat more if pregnant...and I’ll have to stay with the kits regardless, because I’m the one who will develop breasts.” That’s why many Omegas served as midwifes and caretakers.

"There are such things as bottles, and I'll handle all the food problems and Lafayette. I'm sure Washington will support us."

Alexander blushes but slowly nodded as he weakly curled under the blankets. “I’m gonna be fat!”

"No. You're going to be adorably round and carry either Laf or mine’s child for us," John said and joined Alex under the blankets, tilting his head up so he could smother Alex's face in kisses. "You're going to mix work and home life perfectly, and I'll will take care of the kits."

Alexander blushes darkly as he snuggled into Johns chest. “You always know what to say.”

They cuddled together for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later. Alex is highly pregnant, and John has morning sickness. John secretly courts Thomas. Lafayette offers to take John to a cabin for a weekend. Alex isn’t happy he has to stay with Washington in the meantime.

John, after three weeks, found himself falling ill with morning sickness, severely fucking over any kind of routine he usually had. He hated it with a passion.

Alexander found himself quite plump, and having trouble controlling his emotions. He whined loudly from his closet. “Jacky! I need HELP!”

John, however, was very busy puking out his guts, his head spinning for no other reason than that he hadn't eaten yet and he was puking up nothing.

Alexander whined. “JACKY! I said I NEEDED HELP!” The small Omega had grown very demanding over the past three weeks.

John wiped his mouth and got up. "Yes, yes," he said and walked over, putting a kiss on Alex's head. "What do you want, love?"

“I want to get up, but I’m too FAT!” Alex snapped, gesturing to his large protruding tummy.

John chuckled and leaned down, kissing Alex's tummy and running his hands over it. "You're too cute, love. Want me to help you get over to Washington's tent for work?"

Alex couldn’t help but purr as John massaged his tummy. “M-mhm...” he mumbled. “I want- tonight I want your fingers.”

"My fingers, hmm? Where do you want my fingers~?" John asked and continued running his hands over Alex's tummy, purring happily in return.

“Up my ASS,” Alex said bluntly. “I thought you could have figured that out on you OWN!”

John had to do his best not to break down in a mess of giggles. "Yes, I did, but I love it when you get all flustered like that. You can even get something more than just fingers, if you want to."

“Can I?” Alex asked softly. “With the baby and all I thought I wasn’t supposed to have knots?”

"I can also not knot you and still fuck you," John said and kissed Alex's head. "But if you can have a few fingers up your ass, you can have me up there as well."

Alexander blushed. “O-okay- just...help me up!” he said in a grouchy tone. “I’m hungry.”

"Too cute," John purred and helped Alex up, kissing his cheek a few times. "You okay now, little one?"

“I’m not little anymore,” Alex said remorsefully as he clung to John’s side. “I’m FAT.”

"No, you're adorably round," John said and helped Alex in his clothes. "You're too cute~" he said and kissed Alex's head. "Come on. Time for breakfast."

Alex waddled by his side since he was so small and his tummy was already fairly large. “I think it’s going to be a boy.”

"Oh?" John asked and looked at Alex. "Why do you think that?"

“He’s very big. I wouldn’t be this big if it were a girl,” Alex explained, rubbing his tummy.

"That makes no sense, love," John said and kissed the side of Alex's head, sitting him down at the dining table. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked and walked to the kitchen, completely ignoring Thomas at the other end of the table.

“Everything. But mainly strawberries and cheese,” Alex said as he hugged his side.

Thomas’s lip curled. “I hope you know how expensive fruits are.”

John got Alex some bread, strawberries and cheese, running a hand over Thomas's back as he walked by before putting the plate in front of Alex. "What do you want to drink?" he asked and glared at Thomas.

Alexander began to stuff the food into his mouth with his fingers. “Just water.”

Thomas shivered as he felt John’s hand, sipping his ever-present wine cup to try and hide his flush.

John knew exactly what he was doing in his show of affection towards Thomas, especially in front of Alex. He walked back to the kitchen and filled the can with water, walking back to Alex's side as he ran his hand over Thomas's back again.

Thomas coughed and sputtered slightly, some of his wine dripping down his chin. “Damn.”

Alexander snorted. “You spit it out.”

Thomas growler. “Oh, shut up. You can’t even hold your bladder, pregnant whore.”

"There is a kit quite literally pushing all his organs to the side. Of course he can't," John said and got himself some food before sitting down between Alex and Thomas, with one foot on Thomas's lap.

Thomas cheeks burned as he tried to control himself.

Alexander stuck his tongue out at him.

John quietly ate his breakfast, nudging Alexander. "Grow up," he said to both Thomas and Alex.

Alex crosses his arms. “I don’t have to; I’m 19,” he declared. “And I’m pregnant. Therefore, I’m always right.”

"And I'm 23, your boyfriend, and not in a mood to deal with a temper tantrum," John replied and kissed Alex's cheek. "Eat your breakfast, love."

Alex huffed and age his food. “I love strawberries,” he whispered under his breath. “Can we see Laffy today?”

"Yes, we can. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again," John said and continued eating.

Alex giggled happily before beginning to cry. “I love him so much...”

John chuckled and kissed Alex's cheek again. "I know you do, little one."

“I love him and he might d-die.”

"He's a general, usually in the back of the fight. He won't die," John assured Alexander.

Alexander began to blubber and sob.

Thomas snarled. “That’s disgusting.”

John glared at Thomas as he pulled Alex to his chest. "He's high on hormones. He has mood swings like this all the time. Give it a moment."

Alexander sniffled. “I-I don’ wan my handsome Aloha to d-diiiie!” He sobbed grossly, crying harder as his large tummy made hugging difficult.

John kissed Alex's head and stopped himself from laughing. "He won't die, love. Lafayette is a strong Alpha and he can take care of himself, okay?"

Alex sniffled and hiccuped. “I need to p-pee,” he sniffled softly.

Thomas scrunched his nose up. “If he pisses on the carpet again, I’m putting his nose in it like the dog he is.”

John shot Thomas a very clear look that said not to piss him off or he'd not continue this secret courting thing they had going on, before picking Alex up and carrying him to the bathroom.

Alexander blushes darkly as he squatted over the chamber pot. He had a bit trouble aiming since his tummy blocked his view, but he was too shy to ask help.

John politely turned away and waited until Alex was done, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

Alexander is whined. “I hate this. I have so much trouble doing normal stuff!” he said as he buttoned up.

John turned around and kissed Alex's cheek. "That's fine, love. You'll be over it in two months," he said and put his hand on Alex's tummy. "I have to carry my baby for another eight months," he grumbled. "Be very glad."

Alexander huffed. “There’s a lot of complications in male Omega birth,” he pointed out as he snuggled into John’s side.

"I know. It sucks. But I heard Thomas has gotten you the best male Omega midwife around, so I'm not worried for you, okay?" John said and ran a hand over Alex's tummy. "My perfect Omega. Ready for work now?"

Alex nodded his head, waddling slightly like a duck or a penguin. “Uh huh...I work real hard.”

"Good boy," John purred and walked Alex out of the door to Washington's tent.

Alex smiled as he saw Washington. “Good morning, sir,” he said in a warm tone, rubbing his own tummy as he walked.

"Good morning Mr. Hamilton. How are you doing?" Washington asked and smiled, briefly looking up from his paperwork.

John helped Alex in his chair. "I'll be going," he said before briefly saluting his commanding officer and leaving the tent to go practice some sword fighting.

Alexander huffed. “I’m very hormonal and grouchy and hungry and I have a strong craving for strawberries...” he ranted as he began to write.

Washington nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Mr. Hamilton," he assured.

“And I have trouble peeing, so Thomas swats me on the nose like a dog when I have accidents on his carpet.” Alex dipped his quill in ink.

"Uh-hu," Washington said. "Swat him right back. You can't control your bladder right now."

Alexander blushed. “I tried once but then he pushed me down and that isn’t good for the baby,” he whispered. “Wanna make sure he’s okay.”

Washington nodded. "The baby will be fine. Thomas will learn eventually," he said and looked at Alex with a smile.

Alexander nodded. “It’s been very uncomfortable since I’ve been beginning to grow in breasts. I have to ask John every night if he still sees me as a man,” he explained as he wrote, not even looking down it came so naturally to him.

"That's bothersome, but completely natural," Washington assured.

“You still see me as a man, right?” Alex asked in a sweet tone. He had asked the same question the past two weeks every day.

"Yes Mr. Hamilton. I still see you as a man," Washington said and set his jaw. He didn't like this conversation day after day, but he had to have it to put Alex's mind at ease.

Alexander was quiet for a long time before whispering. “I know you don’t like to talk about this every day, but I hate having to bother John...”

"It's perfectly fine, Alexander. You need the reassurance and I'll give it if you ask it from me," Washington said and focused on his papers.

“But it’s not just reassurance...right? It’s all the truth?” Alex asked softly.

"Can't it be both?" Washington asked with a smile, looking up at Alex to assure him that it was fine.

Alex blushes and slowly nods his head. “I presume so... anyway who does this letter go to?”

"I forgot. Look it up. I thought it was General Lee," Washington said and looked at the mess of papers on his desk.

Alexander flinched as he heard the name. “What’s it for?” he asked.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Washington. "His briefing orders," he said and went back to his papers again.

Alexander stares at the letter before crumpling it up and rewriting it. This time writing a letter of dismissal.

~~~

Lafayette was longing to see his dear boys as he ran his troops through morning regime.

John walked over to where he knew Lafayette was working and just watched him order everyone around with a smile on his face, waiting until Lafayette would make time for his Beta.

Lafayette pauses and sniffed the air before beaming and running to John, picking him up. “JOHN~!”

John wrapped his arms around Lafayette's neck. "Hello, my handsome Alpha. How are you doing today?" he asked and looked up at Lafayette with absolute glee in his eyes.

Lafayette kisses his face all over. “I’ve missed you so much!” he cooed. “Such a sweet baby boy!”

John snuggled against Lafayette's scent gland to scent him. "Love you, my Alpha. But I'm not that sweet nor that submissive," he chuckled and let Lafayette smother him.

Lafayette smiles and kisses him all over, nipping his neck. “Hmm… a short weekend with me might change that. How about a vacation? You and me...my cabin~?”

"Oh dear~" John said as he felt his pants tighten at the mere suggestion. "What about Alex though? I really want some alone time with just the two of us, but I don't want to leave Alex with Jefferson."

“He can always stay with Washington. The man is practically his father and with Alexander’s current state I doubt anyone will try to take advantage of him,” Lafayette reasoned.

John smiled. "Oh please Alpha. Can't wait until weekend now," he purred and gently bit Lafayette's scent gland to taste that sweet scent of the Frenchman to the fullest. He stopped a moan from slipping out and his knees from buckling under the taste.

Lafayette smirked and supported him by the small of his back to keep him from falling over. “Easy there, my Beta.”

John huffed and continued biting Lafayette's gland to get more of that addicting taste.

Lafayette snickered. “Careful now baby boy. I don’t want you getting too excited now...”

"I'm not your baby boy. Alex is. Now how long until weekend?" John asked and forced himself to pull back, even though he wanted nothing more but to roll over for his Alpha and let Lafayette use him.

Lafayette smirked. “Tomorrow. You really need to keep up with your dates dear.”

"Too lazy to. Can we get out tonight already? Then we don't have to spend tomorrow traveling. We can just wake up and you can show me just how badly you can make me submit," John asked with a purr.

Lafayette smirked. “I presume that we could; I shall call for the carriage.”

"I'll inform Alex," John said and kissed Lafayette's gland one last time before dating off to find Alex. John walked into Washington's tent without knocking. "Sorry sir. Me and Lafayette are leaving for the weekend. Alex, would you mind staying with General Washington for the weekend? I love you, but I haven't had any alone time with Lafayette since he returned."

Alexander frowned. “B-but you promised me fingers tonight,” he whispered.

John looked at Alex and nodded. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry love. I'll make it up to you after the weekend, okay? A whole night, you and me. Does that sound good?" he asked, hoping Alex wouldn't be too mad at him.

Alexander looked down and nodded, now not bothering to tell him about the letter he had written. “Oh- of course. Have fun, okay? Tell him I say hi.”

John smiled happily. "You're the best Omega around, you know that?" he said and kissed Alex for a long time before pulling away, saluting Washington with a hasty 'you'll take care of him, right?' and a 'yeah' from Washington, before darting out the tent again to go to Lafayette to tell him Alex would be okay for the weekend.

As soon as John was out of the tent Alexander burst into tears, setting his head down on the desk and just bawling. “They don’t want me a-a-anymooooore~!”

Washington pushed the groan back and got up. He walked over to Alex and pulled the little Omega in a hug. "They're just gone for the weekend. Two days. You can survive two days without John, can't you?"

Alexander sniffled. “NO! I’m pregnant and- and they know I... I’ve been looking forward to spending time with them- ‘specially Laffy and- and they don’t consider... I....” He cried into Washington’s chest.

Washington hugged Alex. This was going to be a long weekend this way. "Look at it this way. They love you, but John's been needing a break since you became this emotional. They don't hate you, Alexander. They just want to spend some time together, okay?" Washington asked. "John will be back before you know it. He’ll dot you until you get sick of it."

“But I won’t ever get sick of it!” Alex exclaimed. “I love when he dotes on me and loves me and...and it makes me angry that they left me out when they know I’m vulnerable! I wouldn’t do that to Jacky! Not ever...!”

"That's why they left you in my care, Alexander. They trust me enough to protect you for a few days while they are taking some time for themselves," Washington said and held Alex.

“Not to protect me! They know I’m self-conscious about being pregnant and- and they...ugh!” Alex whined and covered his face with his hands.

"I know. But I'm here for those mood swings, and helping you with hygiene and such," Washington explained calmly.

Alexander simply shrieked and grunted in response until he got it all out of his system. He blushed darkly once he was calm again. “Sorry for acting like a child,” he whispered.

"Oh no, you clearly needed it," Washington said. "Are you okay to get back to your work now?"

Alexander blushed and nodded his head. “Yes, sir,” he said as he picked his quill back up and continued writing.

Washington got up and walked back to his desk, sitting down to continue his own work.

Alexander lasted for about a good two hours before he began to whine and whimper. Usually this is when John would come, take him to have a quick fuck, and return him.

Washington looked up from his work. "What is it, Alexander?" He asked curiously, wanting to help the other out.

“I need fingers!” Alex whined in a needy tone, banging his head against the desk.

Washington looked at Alex for a while. "Oh-" he said quietly. "Can I give them to you or would I get an angry Beta and Alpha on my hands?"

Alexander shook his head in a needy way. “No, I'll make sure that they don't just- please, please, PLEASE! I need your fingers right now...!"

Washington moved over to Alex's side and helped him up. "At least let's do it in my bed," he said and walked him over there, pulling his pants down once he laid Alex down.

Alexander blushed and shivered, leaking slick from his hole. It dripped down onto Washington's fingers. He blushed darker. “I-I’m so- I'm sorry... I'm- disgusting..."

"No, you're not. You're an Omega with needs," Washington said and pushed a finger inside. "I don't blame you as long as you don't think any different of me for doing this," he said and pushed his finger in and out.

"Long as you don't see me different after accepting this..." Alex whispered and gasped, bouncing to the best of his ability on his finger. He tried to play with his hardened cock, but his tummy made it impossible.

Washington nodded. "Of course not," he said and added a second finger, pushing it up against Alex's prostate as he used his other hand to pump Alex's cock.

Alexander groaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut. “F-Feels so good... I'm not even able to please myself anymore- otherwise I wouldn't haveta ask," he explained, moaning beautifully as Washington brushed his prostate.

Washington continued to let Alex feel good. "Of course," he said and smiled. "I'll happily help you out for the weekend," he offered and continued to push against Alex's prostate.

"Can I have your knot?" Alex asked slowly, as though he were afraid to ask.

"No," Washington replied. "That's too far," he said and continued to push his fingers up against Alex's prostate.

"It was worth asking..." Alex panted out. His cock twitched as he was nearing his high. He gave a breathy moan before cumming onto the sheets and panting.

Washington let Alex ride his high before pulling his fingers out of him and wiping them on a handkerchief. "Feel better now?" he asked and smiled.

Alexander bushed darkly and smiled. “Y-yes but... I'm afraid that I can't get up now..." he said bashfully.

"That's alright. I'll clean you up and you can rest for the rest of the day," Washington said and wiped down Alex's come.

Alexander blushed and shook his head. “I just need a hand up, it's hard with my belly, and then I can get back to work."

Washington cleaned Alex anyways, before pulling his pants up and helping him back up. "Are you okay now?" he asked and checked up on Alex.

Alex blushed and nodded his head. “Sometimes I just need it to help me refocus,” he explained softly. “If that makes sense."

"It does," Washington said and walked out of his bedroom and back to his chair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette takes John to the cabin. Henry Laurens finds them and takes John to Thomas. Thomas lays down ground rules for John to follow. Lafayette and John say goodbye. Meanwhile, Lee rapes Alex and gets in a fistfight with Ben Tallmadge over it. Lee faces disciplinary action.

John tackled Lafayette in a hug once he reached him and nuzzled his scent gland. "Can we go now?" he asked impatiently.

Lafayette nodded, offering him his hand. “Come with me, M’lady~”

"I'm no lady!" John said but took Lafayette's hand happily, leaning against his side and purring. "Where are we going?"

“To a cottage in the woods, far away from the hustle and bustle of war~”

"Lovely," John said and leaned against Lafayette. "Lead me there, Major General."

Lafayette smirked as they climbed into the carriage, taking the reins. “With pleasure, mon cheri~”

John climbed next to Lafayette and leaned against him. "Can I get deliciously drunk on your scent now?"

Lafayette smirked. “Depends- will you promise me to stop flirting with my cousin~?”

"W-what?" John asked and looked over at Lafayette. "What are you talking about?"

Lafayette rose a brow. “There’s a reason I hurried back home. He only wants you for the child you bare.”

"Really? But he's so nice and he promised to take care of me if you must leave for France again and I can't follow," John said and furrowed his brow.

Lafayette shook his head. “My cousin is perhaps one of the most manipulative people I know.”

John looked at Lafayette. "Oh," he said sadly and gently bit Lafayette's scent gland. "Can we experiment with that bondage thing I like some more?" he asked before forcing back a moan.

Lafayette smirked and nipped his earlobe. “Depends. Did you get me anything to work with~”

"Oh yeah. I packed a lot of rope. Maybe we could do something with me hanging from the ceiling?" John asked curiously.

Lafayette arched a brow. “With your hands above you, perhaps~?”

"I was thinking more like my whole body off of the ground," John replied and flushed, biting Lafayette's gland a little harder, just not drawing blood, moaning at the scent that filled his mouth.

Lafayette smirked. “It might be rather complicated, but I shall make it worthwhile."

John smiled. "Good Alpha~" he purred and continued biting Lafayette's scent gland. "My lovely Alpha~ Love it when you do what I want."

Lafayette blushed and bit his lip, purring slightly at the blissful bites to his scent gland. “Thought I might as well treat my lovely Beta~"

John purred happily and continued nipping Lafayette's gland, moaning softly and grinding against him. "Oh god Laf how long is this journey going to last I want you to fuck me already."

Lafayette yanked on the reigns. “Good thing we're here~" he crooned as he gestured to the cottage in the woods.

"Perfect!" John said and jumped off the carriage. "Come on Laffy. I need you inside of me rather soon~!"

Lafayette grabbed the rope and purposely moved slow to be a tease. “Oui~?"

"Laaaaf!" John whined and got inside, stripping out of his clothes the moment he was inside. “I'm going to start myself if you don't hurry up and tie me up."

"You're going to be punished if you do that," Lafayette warned, beginning to secure complicated knots to the ceiling.

"Boo hoo. I'm so scared of punishment," John said and reached down to touch himself, jerking himself off with swift and targeted motions.

Lafayette growled, tying John’s hands up first and then his legs so he was above the ground with all limbs spread, tying more rope around his back to keep him up comfortably.

John whimpered and looked at Lafayette. "Please be rough~" he moaned and tried to pull against the ropes to see how much wiggle room he had.

Lafayette chuckled. “The knots are fashioned to grow tighter the more you squirm," he explained, getting his belt undone. “Now- three lashes for disobedience~?"

"Oh, fuck you," John whimpered and tried to get out still. He shook his head and whined. He loved pain but he hated lashes. His father used to give them to him when he still lived at home.

Lafayette nodded his head. “How about instead of three lashes, three slaps to the ass?" he asked, good at gauging his lover’s mood to certain punishments.

"If you must," John growled and went slack in the ropes when they tightened around him too much.

Lafayette smirked and slapped him three times on the ass with his hand.

John cried out and got back to struggling. "That hurts master!" he yelped and wanted to rub his sore ass.

Lafayette paused. “You know our safe word... is it really hurting you!?"

"Yes it hurts. Now please slam your knot into me~" John moaned and desperately rutted up against nothing.

Lafayette smirked and began to strip tease for John. “Oh, do you now~?"

"Master please. I love you. Please knot me like the whore I am. Make it hurt. Make me cry. Please don't let me wait like this. Please please please I want you let me touch you please anything." John knew he was babbling, but he couldn't find himself to care when he was already hard and aching for the other.

Lafayette smirked and slammed into him with a smirk. “Like this, sweet thing~"

John cried out loudly and arched his back away from Lafayette. "God damn it! Shit! Just like that please Lafayette ruin me," John pleaded.

Lafayette moaned. “I'm gonna knot baby- is that okay~?" he whispered softly in his ear, stroking his hair.

"Oh fuck please," John moaned and arched his back, whimpering and trying to move against Lafayette.

Lafayette smirked as he knotted John, panting softly as he kissed his cheeks. “We might be here awhile dear~”

John threw his head back and moaned, looking up at Lafayette with a bright smile. "Holy shit that was amazing," he purred and leaned up to kiss Lafayette to the best of his abilities.

Lafayette smiles and gently nuzzled him. “Well I’m all yours this weekend- so whatever you wanna do~”

"I don't know. You said you were going to show me exactly how dominant you could be over me?" John asked and purred, trying to reach Lafayette's scent gland and get high on his scent.

Lafayette smirked. “Maybe when we’re done knotting, I’ll have you sniff my other scent glands~” he said, referencing the ones between his legs. “Make you stay there for yourself while I knot your mouth~”

John shivered and nodded. "Please master," he moaned and found Lafayette's scent gland, sucking a mark in it and moaning helplessly as his head started spinning from the overwhelming scent.

Lafayette chuckled but jumped slightly as he heard harsh pounding on the door. He had made sure that no one lived here anymore and no one was allowed to sneak off like him form the camp.

John looked at Lafayette with full blown panic. He was tied up and couldn't go anywhere. "Laffy-" he whimpered and pulled on his restrains, but they only grew tighter.

Lafayette frowned. He could move while his knot was inflated. “I… nobody should be here...” he whispered.

"Untie me. Please-" John begged. He didn't care someone was there if he got dressed before addressing them.

“I can’t REACH,” Lafayette hissed. His back was to the door. He gasped as the door flew open and slammed against the wall of the shed.

"You have a God damned sword!" John said and tried to struggle out of the bounds, only ending up making them even tighter.

Lafayette huffed. “I also and knotted within you! I’m just as tied up as you.”

John groaned. "I already hate this!" he pouted and looked at Lafayette.

A tall and muscular figure appeared in the doorway, and John looked past Lafayette to see who it was and what they wanted out here.

Henry growled. “I always knew you were a fucking slut-” he hissed.

John flinched and his breathing sped up, starting to shake uncontrollably. "Sorry father," he whispered and really needed Lafayette to do something.

Lafayette’s eyes widened. Fuck.

Henry unceremoniously cut them free from the bondage.

John fell back on the floor and gasped as his shoulder hit the ground just wrong. "Father please-"

Henry growled. “What the hell are you doing with this lowlife?” he sneered.

Lafayette frowned. “I’m a Marquis.”

"And a major general, not to mention that he's my mate!" John said and tried to get away from Lafayette so he could get dressed.

Henry put his hands on John’s hips. “I’m not going to permit you to be mates. You shall return to Jefferson this instant.”

"Don't touch me!" John yelped and flinched away, breathing heavily as he tried not to cry.

Henry growled. “I am your father and you will do as I COMMAND!”

John was full on crying right now, crawling back until his back hit the wall, covering his ears and he shook his head. "No. No no no. You stopped being a father the moment I presented as a Beta!"

Henry huffed. “If you’re going to be a Beta you might as well be a representative one and marry a man of honor.”

"Which is Lafayette, and Alex. Not Jefferson. Jefferson just wants me for the kit I carry!" John yelled.

Henry huffed. “He is established in America! You are attempting to mate two immigrants!”

"We're moving to France as soon as the war is over!" John yelled, getting up from the floor to put on his clothes.

Lafayette helped as he was pulled with John as his knot began to deflate.

Henry tipped him off an threw him over his shoulder.

"No!" John yelped and tried to get out of his father's grip. "Let me go!"

Henry shook his head. “You will be with a respectable man.”

"Then you shouldn't have raised me like this!" John hissed and tried to push away from Henry.

“Do you need me to put you under my belt just as I did when you were a child?”

John gasped and went limp in the other's arms, not daring to oppose him anymore.

Lafayette growled as he was squirming his way into his clothes. “He is a grown man and can make his own decisions!” he sneered, but Henry ignored him.

"Laf don't," John whimpered and flinched away from Lafayette.

Lafayette frowned. “But dear- this isn’t right!”

John crossed his arms. "Fuck off, Laf," he growled.

Lafayette frowned. “Darling...” he said as they entered the carriage Henry had taken.

"Take care of Alex and piss off," John hissed and turned away from Lafayette.

Lafayette frowned, but nodded slowly.

Henry smirked as the carriage began to pull away from Lafayette. “That was a quick change of heart~”

John pulled away as far away from Henry as he could. "You'd have hurt him," John whispered and shook his head.

“You know me so well by now my dearest boy,” Henry said. “Jefferson wants your hand in marriage.”

John didn't reply. He already knew all of this, and probably that Thomas would do something John didn't like to force him and stay, like locking him up somewhere until he was completely obedient.

Henry strokes his hair. “We will finally repair the family’s good name.”

John wondered if they even had a good name, decided they didn't, but didn't dare say anything to his father's face nor push him away even though his back crawled at the idea of the other touching him.

Henry smirked. “Not to mention that he will pay me handsomely for the trouble...”

"Of course this is about money," John grumbled and crossed his arms.

Henry growled like a large dog. “What was that?” he snapped.

John flinched and his breathing sped up. "N-nothing, father," he said and looked down at his lap.

“You would do well to remember who is in charge of you and who will not hesitate to whip you.”

"Yes father," John said and looked back at the road, hoping Lafayette would get back to Alex and take care of him.

Henry smirked. “He’ll be pleased to see you.”

John didn't reply and continued to look back at the road, curling up tighter against the wall of the carriage.

Henry smiles as they took a back route to Monticello. “Remember, I can come and get you at any moment.”

"Yes father," John said, not wanting to know the implications of that at all. It scared him, and it made the old scars on his back hurt for the first time in a long time. His bullet wounds and knife scars never hurt like this.

“I’ll be in touch with Jefferson,” Henry said as he pulled the carriage around to the door of Monticello.

"Yes father," John said and closed his eyes, leaning back. He couldn't escape now, or his father would hurt Alex and Lafayette, and let him live to see the tale.

Jefferson already stood in the doorway, counting cash before handing it to Henry. “Hello dearest~”

John flinched at the nickname and looked down at his shoes, standing next to his father as he wanted.

Jefferson pinches John’s ass as he walked by. “Take that up to my room and we’ll talk about the terms and conditions~”

John shivered. "Yes Alpha," he said and quickly made his way upstairs and to the bedroom, looking a little lost in the middle of the room.

Thomas followed him up at a lazy pace. “Sorry for that dear. but my point had to be made."

"So you got my father involved?" John asked in a small and scared voice, shaking lightly as he tried to process what happened.

Thomas smirked and shrugged, sipping some whine. “A necessary evil. You must learn that your place is with me instead of constantly running off with my cousin~"

John looked at the floor. "We were in the middle of something when my dad burst in. Do you know how humiliating it is to be tied up, locked against your boyfriend, and have your dad, who you haven't seen in years, burst in?"

Thomas chuckled. “I gather it's quite an amusing sight. Don't get upset with me, dearest, I'm simply doing what's best~"

John nodded. "Yes sir. Now please tell me how I'm supposed to act to keep you happy?" he asked and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Thomas nodded. “Openly court me. Do that and you can see your other mates in private."

"I will, but other than that. I know you're not happy with my attitude towards you, so tell me how you expect me to behave, please," John asked.

"You will treat me like you would treat a lover. You will kiss me and hug me and stroke my cheek and side with me in arguments."

John nodded. "And in the bedroom? How would you want me in the bedroom? And please I need more than just be submissive and listen to my command. I need restrictions and lines and punishments for if I fail. With everything."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Your curfew shall be at nine at night. I will expect you up before nine in the morning with breakfast ready. You will not back talk, you will not touch yourself, you will not meet with your other lovers without my permission. For each infraction you will get ten lashes. Get more than five in a weak and your dad is summoned."

John nodded. "Yes sir," he said and looked down. "Anything else?" he asked and bit his lip.

"You will call me either by my first name or master~" Thomas crooned, enjoying this.

John nodded. "Yes master," he said and wanted to just sink down to his knees and show how good he could be. As long as Lafayette and Alex were safe.

"In front of company, you shall call me ‘Master Thomas'. Are you capable of doing this?” Thomas asked, caressing his cheek.

John nodded. He wouldn't like it, but he could do that. He sank to his knees and put his head on Thomas's upper leg, looking up at the other. "Anything else, master?"

"I guess you could satisfy me while you're at it~" Thomas said with a bemused smile on his lips.

"I was talking a rules and such!" John said and looked at Thomas still, not moving from his spot.

"Okay- new rule, you have to satisfy me whenever I want. So right now~"

John blushed and nodded. "Yes master," he said and pulled Thomas's pants down, looking up at him and mouthing the other's scent gland, sucking and marking it and getting high on the taste, just to give himself courage.

Thomas's taste and scent wasn't nearly as good as Lafayette, but it wasn't as bad as Lee either.

John could get used to it. Had to get used to it. Once he was drunk enough, he moved over to Thomas's underwear and mouthed at the other's cock, keeping his eyes firmly on Thomas's shirt.

Thomas growled. “Look at it while you take it, slut," he snapped and yanked on his hair.

John looked down at Thomas's cock and pulled his underwear out of the way, taking a shaky breath before going down on him in one fluid motion, trying to relax and take it like the good slut Thomas clearly wanting him to be.

Thomas was a lot smaller than Lafayette but still a good size. “Good boy~"

John hummed and continued to suck Thomas off quickly. He wanted to get this over with already.

Thomas didn't seem to mind, just enjoying the feeling of his lips around his cock.

John continued humming since it helped him not to throw up. He didn't like this at all, but he could get through it.

Thomas groaned, hips stuttering into John's mouth before he came.

John pulled off enough not to get stuck with Thomas's knot down his throat and swallowed all the cum like a good boy.

Thomas panted. “Damn...haven't had something like that in... in forever..."

John pulled off and tried to keep his breathing steady.

Thomas nodded. “You earned your keep. You are dismissed."

"What do I do now? I got nothing to do since I could literally run in to Alex or Lafayette if I step outside and they'll talk to me and I'll break one of your rules."

Thomas smirked. “Wait for them to come to you. I don't mind as long as no one else sees."

John nodded and forced himself off the ground, putting a kiss on Thomas's lips. "I will, master.” He walked outside and picked a spot with a clear view of the road, just sitting there and waiting.

Lafayette jumped off his horse as soon as he got to Monticello, running to the front steps.

John whistled from where he was hidden in the shadows of the house, trying to relax while he was outside. He didn't think it would last, to be honest.

Lafayette sighed as he walked over to him, kissing him deeply.

John leaned up and kissed back. "Oh God Laf-" he whimpered and hoped he didn't taste like Thomas's cum.

Lafayette sighed. “What did he do to you?" he asked gently, stroking his cheek.

John leaned into the touch. "Nothing. He didn't do anything to me," he assured and kissed Lafayette's hand.

"You're lying," Lafayette mumbled as he desperately kissed him again.

"I am, but I can't leave here either," John said and kissed Lafayette back, leaning against him and holding him tight, not wanting to let go.

Lafayette held him firm at his core, moving his hips against him while he kissed.

John pulled away, no matter how much it pained him. "We can't, Laffy. Thomas will punish me."

Lafayette frowned and kissed him again. “What are we allowed to do?'

"Do as friends do and I'm sure we'll be fine," John said and smiled a little.

Lafayette sighed and held him close. “I love you... don't let yourself forget it.”

"I won't. Ever. I love you so, so much and I'm sorry for everything."

"It's not your fault. I never should have trusted my cousin with someone so valuable."

"Oh no. I began teasing him," John said and put his head in Lafayette's chest.

"Pardon me?" Lafayette said and looked down at John.

"Come on! He is handsome and he was charming. Some light teasing wouldn't do harm," John said and groaned. "I'm sorry, Laffy."

Lafayette sighed and nodded his head. “I understand...he's entrancing...."

John nodded. "See?" he said and sighed, leaning up to kiss Lafayette again.

Lafayette kissed him again. “But...oh, what a mess it has gotten us in now..."

John growled at that. "Just my luck," he said and whimpered.

Lafayette picked him up. “Are you sure that I can't just run off with you right now in my arms?" he asked.

"My father will kill you and Alex and let me watch," John said and wrapped his legs around Lafayette's waist.

Lafayette sighed. “Speaking of Alexander, he sends his love. He couldn't make the ride on horseback.”

"I got so much. He's heavily expecting right now," John said and sighed, burying his face in Lafayette's shirt. "Take good care of him. He needs the love."

"Hey, he can still come and visit you. This is still technically the Beta house."

John groaned. "I'm sure Thomas will kill me if I even lifted a finger at Alex. He hates my Omega with a burning passion."

Lafayette furrowed his brow. “How can someone hate an Omega? Especially a cute round pregnant one?"

"Ask Thomas," John said and chuckled. "He absolutely loathes Alex.”

Lafayette shook his head. “More evidence that's he spawn of the devil."

John sighed. "I know, Laffy. But I don't want you hurt," he said and ran a hand along Lafayette's collar bone.

“I can take it. I’m strong.”

"Do you remember those scars on my back?" John asked. "And arms and ass and basically everywhere?" He asked and looked at Lafayette for a long time.

Lafayette squirmed. “If I could protect you, I would. I’ll shoot ‘em...”

"My father put them there. Every one of them. He won't hesitate to do something worse to you because you're worth nothing to him but a blockade of important money and status. Do you want to watch me, crying and begging for my father not to kill you? Do you want that to be your last moments, Laffy?"

Lafayette frowned. “They’re not going to be-” he said with a determined nod. “I’ll kill him first. He won’t even see it coming.”

"And then you'll be branded as murderer and send back to France and I will still be stuck with Thomas and Alex will either follow you and leave me lonely or stay here and be even more lonely. Let it rest. Forget me. Move on."

Lafayette frowned. “I refuse. I’d like you to know that Washington is on our side.”

John shook his head. "Don't do that to me, Laffy. Don't make me suffer. Please for once in your life stop fighting for something," he begged. "I need you to."

Lafayette sighed. “I promise to not do anything rash...but that’s all I can promise.”

"No, promise me you won't do anything. Period. Don't try to fight this in whatever way, shape or form. You need to take care of Alex and your kit. Please Laf. Forget about me."

“You’re gonna have a kit too and we know that one is mine! Alexander could be carrying YOUR kit!”

"It's Thomas's kit now. I'm going to have the marks nullified as soon as possible and nobody will be any wiser. I don't care if it's my or your kit. You will care for Alex's kit and that's final. Now piss off. Please," John begged and looked up at Lafayette, tears in his eyes. He had to break Lafayette's heart, or he'd never leave.

Lafayette frowned and hugged him close by the hips, kissing him as though it were their last, because it very well might be.

John couldn't help but hug Lafayette back tightly and kiss back just as fierce. "Now get lost," he said and eventually moved back. "I don't want to see you here ever again on my behalf."

Lafayette sighed. “Don’t you forget me John Laurens. We will be together, eventually.”

"In a next life, maybe. But certainly not in this," John said and pushed Lafayette away and walked to the door of Monticello.

Lafayette paused for a second before sighing and leaving on horseback, knowing Alexander would be there the very next day.

John walked back inside the house and upstairs, to his bedroom. He fell in the nest that still smelled like Alexander and Lafayette and curled up in it, and screw whatever Thomas might think of that.

Alexander took his break to go and get his dinner. He got extra rations due to his pregnancy. He sat down at the table where he’d used to sit with John and Nate, but both were gone.

Lee sat next to Alex, pressed against him. "Hello, Lexi~" he purred and grinned. "So… you and Washington? Who would've thought!"

Alexander frowned innocently. “I don’t know...what you’re talking about,” he said between large bites of food.

"Oh sir please put your knot in me~" Lee mimicked Alex in a horribly high pitched tone of voice.

Alex blushed darkly, some slick leaking out of him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Lexi~ I can smell the slick running out of you. Don't deny it~" Lee laughed loudly and shook his head.

Alex frowned. “It’s just cuz Laf and Jacky are out of town.”

"Oh? And you'll open your legs for any Alpha that will give you the light of day? Is that it, you whore~?" Lee asked in a sing-song voice.

Alex sniffled and began to cry softly. “But... but it’s just because I’m pregnant...hormones- and stuff...”

"Awwww~ The little whore can't control himself. Want a strong Alpha to take care of you~?" Lee said and pressed down on Alex's scent gland with a finger.

Alexander gasped and couldn’t help but let a soft moan escape his lips.

"So needy~ I bet you'll let every Alpha here fuck the living daylights out of you and you'd still beg for more~" Lee said and pressed harder.

Alexander began to cry loudly. “N-no it was just because- just because I’m pregnant!”

"That's just perfect. Can't make you pregnant since you already are. Perfect little hole to fuck without consequences," Lee purred and licked up Alex's cheek.

Alexander squirmed away, trying to stand up, but was to shaky to do so because his tummy was so big.

Lee got up in one fluid motion, getting up behind Alex and putting a hand on his tummy. "Would you like some help with that, Omega~?" he asked with a purr.

Alex slapped Lee’s hand away from his body. “Don’t touch me! I’ll wait for Washington!”

Lee pulled Alex's back against his chest. "I can take care of you very well~- Don't let that busy Alpha make time for you while a bored one is right here, ready to tend to your every wish~"

Alexander blushed and bit his lip. It was so hard to deny...especially after his mates had abandoned him. He slowly began to open his legs.

"Right here in the dining hall~? Are you sure about that~?" Lee pushed against Alex and put his hand down the other's pants.

Alexander suddenly panicked and closed his legs. “N-no you hurt Jacky- nonono...get away from me.”

"Awwww~ Where did that needy little slut of a moment ago go? So eager to spread your legs and be fucked~ Johnny abandoned you, and I'm here. So what's it going to be? Loyalty to a man that's gone or submission to one that is here?"

Alexander whined. “If you don’t move your hand, I’m going to pee on it-”

Lee moved his hand and jammed it up Alex's ass, trying to find his prostate. "I don't care about your pathetic excuse of a dick, Omega."

Alexander yelped and whimpered. He stayed true to his warning, and a light trickle of warmth could be felt.

Lee chuckled. "You dirty, dirty whore~" he said and continued to jam his fingers up Alex's ass, not caring the slightest about the reactions of the people around him nor Alex himself.

Alexander gave a sharp wail as he felt the fingers tease against his prostate. “T-too much-!” He gasped, rubbing his sensitive tummy. He was being jostled too much.

"Stop moving, kitten, and I might go easier on you~ Or just bend you over and let everyone here fuck you open~"

Another Alpha shook his head. “That’s low, Lee...even for you.” It was Nate’s lover, Ben. “Can’t you see the Omega is with Kit? Leave him be.”

Alexander sighed in relief.

Lee looked at Ben. "Don't you have a little spy ring to run? I'm sure you can find someone there who will listen to your moaning. Piss off and let me have my fun ruining this bitch."

Ben wrapped his hand around Lee’s neck. “I said scram.” Alphas knew that pregnant Omegas were off limits. At least, the majority did. Most the others in the dining hall nodded their heads in agreement.

Lee pulled his fingers out of Alex, smearing the slick and piss on his finger over Ben's face. "Didn't I say piss off~?" he asked in a honey-laced voice.

Ben tackles Lee to the ground, punching him in the gut while Alex stumbles out of the dining hall.

Lee immediately fights back, kicking Ben hard in his abdomen and trying to wrestle for the upper hand.

Alexander burst into Washington's tent. “Lee and Ben are fighting!"

Washington got up. "They what?" he growled and walked past Alex to the dining room, where all the commotion was coming from.

Alexander waddled after him to see Ben on the floor with Lee, the two rolling around and punching, biting, kicking, and all together brawling.

"Gentlemen!" Washington yelled over the crowd, and it got dead quiet in the entire room.

Ben looked up at Washington with wide eyes. “Uhm... Hello, sir..."

"Get up, both of you-" Washington barked and crossed his arms.

Ben got up and brushed himself off. “You can't touch an Omega with kits. It ain't right!"

Washington looked down on Lee, who got up like he didn't have a split lip. "General Lee?" he asked for clarification.

"Just some harmless fun!" Lee grinned.

Alexander frowned. “He was touching me, sir. Puttin' his fingers in me. It was upsetting my tummy."

"As I said! Harmless fun!" Lee grinned.

Washington waved Lee over. "With me, general," he ordered and turned around.

Lee grumbled and tugged after Washington.

Washington gave Lee a lesson in being a proper human being, much to the distaste of the general himself. Washington eventually let Lee go, and Lee had trouble walking as he stumbled to his place.

Alexander emerged from the tent, rubbing his belly. “Is everything all right?"

Washington smiled. "I punished Lee. He won't bother you again. Do you need anything?"

Alexander's eyes lit up. “How did you punish him," he asked excitedly. “I just came out to see if we were heading back to your tent.”

"I showed him exactly how you felt like," Washington said and put a hand on Alex's lower back to guide him to his tent.

Alexander blushed darkly. “You're such a gentleman."

Washington shrugged. "You deserve it," he said. "Just wait until Lafayette and John return."

Alexander sighed. “If the-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of panting and a galloping horse.

Washington turned to look who it was.

Lafayette forced his horse to come to a stop besides Alex and Washington, both panting. “We need to go to Monticello...this instant- Alex, on ze horse."

Alex frowned. “I can't get on the horse, I'm pregnant!"

Washington looked at Lafayette. "What is going on?" he asked, confused as to why Lafayette was even there.

Lafayette panted. “They took John…" he announced. “Thomas..."

"They?" Washington asked, wanting to make sure he heard that right.

Lafayette nodded. “His father…"

Alexander frowned. “You're not makin' any sense Laffy."

"Calm down, son," Washington said and waved Lafayette down from his horse.

Lafayette jumped off his horse. “I-we need to go get him.”

"Why, Lafayette. Give me the whole story," Washington said and put a hand on Lafayette's shoulder.

"He wants them to be mates and thinks I'm some sort of heathen and and..." Lafayette began to curse and rant in French while Alex nodded along.

Washington looked at Alex and fully well expected a translation later, because he could speak a little, but not this rapid.

Alexander turned to Washington. “Cutting out the cusses he said that Henry doles John to Thomas."

"And Henry is John's father? Henry Laurens? Isn't that the North-Carolina Senator?" Washington asked.

Alexander nodded his head. “This is... stressful."

Lafayette huffed. “Do not stress- it is bad for ze kit."

Washington looked at Alex. "Go back to my cabin. Rest. We'll take care of what happened to John?"

Alexander frowned but nodded, waddling back to Washington's tent even though he badly wanted to see John.

Lafayette mounted his horse.

Washington looked at Lafayette. "I can't come with you. I have duties here. Will you be able to do this on your own?"

Lafayette nodded his head. “Of course- but if I am not back you can assume that my cousin drowned me with wine or something along that nature."

"Be back before tonight or I'm sending Nathan Hale after you to get you," Washington said and smiled. "Good luck, Lafayette."

Lafayette chuckled. “With my cousin? I'll need it," he said before he galloped off into the night.

Washington looked after Lafayette before going to check up on Alex.

Alex was huffing and puffing, his face red from having walked there all by himself. “Oh...thank goodness you’re here.”

Washington looked down at Alex. "Everything alright?"

Alex whimpered and shook his head. “Kicking..."

Washington sat next to Alex and rubbed his tummy to sooth the pain.

Sure enough, the kicks of the baby could be felt by putting a hand on his tummy.

Washington smiled a little. "Feels strong and healthy," he said and continued rubbing Alex's tummy.

Alexander whined and cried. “It hurts..." he mumbled, leaning his head into Washington's chest.

Washington nodded and continued to rub Alex's tummy. "It'll go away."

Alexander huffed. “H-How are you so good with dealing with me while I'm pregnant? Do you have kids?"

"I read a few books here and there. Then I got an Alpha wife. No, I don't have kids," Washington chuckled.

Alexander smiled. “Well you'd be a very good dad," he said with a nod.

Washington smiled, deciding a little joke wouldn’t do anyone harm. "Aren't I already, son?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Alexander blushed. “I'm not your son... specially since you fingered me earlier."

Washington laughed at that. "I was just helping you out, just like I am now."

Alexander smiled slightly. “Well I have to say that you are very nice. I'm sure when the kit is born, he'll love you."

"I'm sure of it," Washington said and smiled, not failing to notice how Alex was already gendering the kit.

Alexander yawned. “I think he's a boy because I'm so big. They teach Omegas that big bellies mean boys... and boys are good... I guess."

"Boys can make more boys without having to suffer through pregnancy. But then again, so can girls. So, I don't really know what it's all about," Washington said and chuckled, putting Alex in bed and kissing his forehead. "Sleep tight, son."

Alex blushed darkly. “N-Not your son..." he stammered as he tried to get comfortable with his big belly.

Washington chuckled. "Just sleep," he said and got up. "I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

Alex finally curled up on his side and hugged a pillow to feel as though his mates were there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes to John. They want to fuck but Thomas intervenes. Thomas punishes and rapes John and makes Alex watch. John gets Alex off after that. John meets Sally Hemmings.

It was weird in the morning when no chubby Alexander asked him for help. When no Nate poked his head in and offered them treats he had found.

John missed everyone already, and it made him bury further in the nest, refusing to come out to even eat.

A little while passed before a soft knock on the door was heard. “Please let me in I can’t stand up much longer...” Came a soft and sweet voice.

"Lexi!" John said and bolted up, pulling the door open and nearly not tackling Alex in a hug.

Alexander smiles and nuzzled against him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier. I was too weak last night.”

John pulled Alex down in the nest and spooned him, still holding him tight to his chest. "That's fine. You're here now."

“I missed you last night,” Alex explained. “I wanted my Papa. Wanted to kiss you...”

"I'm here now," John said and nuzzled his face in Alex's scent gland. "My beautiful, round Omega~"

Alexander whimpered. “Lafayette came to visit me last night. He says he loves you,” he gasped softly as he felt him sniffing his gland.

"Okay," John said and didn't reply anymore to that, continuing to keep his face buried in Alex's gland. "My perfect Omega~"

Alexander blushed and smiled. “So I was gonna ask- what will you do if the baby is... yours.”

"It's not. Not anymore. Even if it is, I won't claim it as mine," John said and kissed Alex's gland.

Alexander sniffled. “But you have to! He’ll be yours! And if he’s a good little Omega I’ll train him!”

"Your pup, doesn't matter whose it turns out to be, will be Lafayette's. I'm Thomas's now, and I can't have my own kit from another father on top of that."

Alexander sniffled. “Will you at least meet him?”

"I don't want to get attached, little one," John said and sighed.

Alexander frowned. “But I was so excited.”

John sighed "I'm sorry Alex. I just don't want an angry Thomas and an angry father, understood? I'm sure Thomas will punish me already for just being close to you," he asked and kissed Alex's cheek.

Alexander frowned and nodded. “I know but...but you... I need to be close to you… you’re my mate. You can’t separate and Omega from their mate.”

"You're Lafayette's mate too. And I'm sure he can care a lot better for you then I can. He is an Alpha, after all," John said and sighed. "Oh God I'm going to be in even more trouble for simply talking to you and loving you and caring for you like this."

“But I’m loving and caring for you too,” Alex said softly. “Can you come closer so I can taste your scent?”

John smiled a little and moved Alex around so he could smell John’s scent. "Thank you, love."

Alex smiled and licked John’s scent gland before gently biting down, moaning as it filled his mouth. He blushed as slick began to stain his pants.

John moaned as well and closed his eyes. "Don't leave a mark, Lexi," he said and pulled Alex tightly against his chest.

Alex panted. “Fingers.... fingers... need them...!” He panted.

"Of course, love," John said and reached down between Alex's legs. He knew he didn't need to prep the other before sliding two fingers inside.

Alex moaned and whimpered. “S~so good~” He panted heavily.

Thomas tore open the door and smirked.

John yelped and pulled back from Alex, trying to get as far away from Thomas as he could.

Thomas smirked. “Oh please don’t stop. Continue~ amuse me~”

"No. Don't humiliate Alex," John growled.

Thomas growled. “Who is in charge here?” he snapped.

Alexander whimpered and snuggled into his blankets.

"I'm in charge of Alex's pleasure!" John growled right back, not caring that he would be in so much trouble for this.

Thomas smirked. “Let me rephrase. There are people who would pay high for a pretty Omega. Now. You don’t want your boy to be sold into mistress work, yes? Do as I say.”

"No!" John said and tackled Thomas right of the closet, not caring that he might endanger Alex with that. He just wanted to protect his mate.

Thomas harshly slapped John. “Don’t make me get my belt!” he snapped.

John flinched at that and his breathing sped up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, master," he begged and moved off Thomas, looking at him with big eyes. "Please leave Alex out of it. I went too far I'm sorry."

Thomas shook his head. “You will carry through with your punishment.”

John shook his head. "Please no. Please leave Alex out of it. Please," John said as he struggled to breath, tears rolling down his face.

“I’ll get the belt,” Thomas threatened.

Alex frowned. “Just do it Jacky.”

John had to struggle a few times before he could talk. "I'd rather have you get the belt, master. I'm not touching Alex with you here."

Thomas growled. “So be it. Thirty lashes. Omega watches.”

"I said leave him out of it," John growled right back.

“I said I do as I fucking please!” Thomas snapped. “Or return to the first option!”

John growled. "Get your fucking belt, then," he snarled, pulling his shirt over his head.

Thomas got his belt.

Alexander was grossly sobbing in the corner of the room.

John looked up at Thomas. "Where and how do you want me, master?" he asked.

“Just bend over, you filthy slut.” Thomas sneered.

John put his hands against a wall and looked at Alex with a small smile. He'd be fine.

Alexander was sobbing as Thomas began to lash him.

John bit his lip and put his head against the wall, balling his hands in to fists to keep himself grounded.

Alexander was sobbing as Thomas finally pulled away from John. “You hurt him!”

John sank to his knees, head against the wall. And if you ignored the strain of blood in the air, you would certainly notice the sweet smell of slick and John's pants getting all wet, just as the tent in front.

Thomas smirked. “You liked that, didn’t you? Now you have two options. Let me fuck you in front of this Omega, or you shall fuck the Omega in front of me.”

"Fuck me," John said, his voice nothing but a hoarse whisper, but without a moment of hesitation.

Thomas smirked and turned John so he was facing Alexander. He thrusted into him from behind.

Alexander panted and tried to touch himself, but his belly was too big.

John bit his lip and watched Alex with pain in his eyes but a smile on his face, just enjoying the other's sight, no matter how broken.

Thomas rutted into John's prostate right as Alexander gave a cry of frustration, sniffling. “I can't... I can't reach! I can't REACH...!"

John cried out and put a hand on his knee to steady himself against Thomas. "Can you… ah~ lift one leg up for me, Lexi?" he asked, hoping Thomas wouldn't stop him.

Alex sniffled and attempted to do so but only fell backwards.

"Lay on your back," John breathed and tried to keep his shit together so he could help Alex through this.

Alex sniffled. “I am...!" he whimpered out.

"One hand over your back to you ass, Lexi. See if that works," John instructed. "Lay on your side if you have to."

Alex whimpered as he rolled over pathetically, putting his fingers in and thrusting.

Thomas smirked. “Pathetic~'

John growled and thrust back against Thomas.

Thomas yelped and snuggled into his neck as he came inside of him.

John cried out as he felt the knot swell inside of him as he whimpered.

Alexander sniffled. “I don't like this... I don’t like this..." he whimpered. “Want my Beta back... I-I don't..." He cried and pulled the blankets over himself to hide his shame. “Just want my Beta.”

John looked back at Thomas. "Can I help Alex. Please," he begged and looked at Thomas even though they were knotted together right now.

Thomas huffed. “As soon as I'm done with my knot." He didn't exactly see Alexander like a threat as he did his cousin because he was an Omega.

"Will you leave us alone, then?" John asked hopefully.

Thomas smirked. “Yes- but I might as you two to demonstrate what exactly you did later~”

"No," John said firmly. "You don't get to see Alex like that."

"Then you can't help him."

John crossed his arms in defeat and shook his head.

Thomas pulled away as his knot deflated in a short time- no wonder he couldn't have kids.

Alexander was crying and babbling, begging for his Beta.

"Now go away, master," John said and moved over to Alex's side, kissing the side of his face.

Thomas stomped off angrily, respecting his wishes. He even had a vague understanding to be nicer to pregnant creatures.

Alexander whined softly. “I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten hard, but I smelt Papa's slick and- and... couldn’t help it..."

John kissed Alex's cheek and rubbed his tummy. "I'm here love. Want me to get you off?" he asked and kissed down Alex's chin to his scent gland.

Alexander nodded his head desperately. “Yes, Yes I want to... I want you to help me..."

John reaching his hands down and pushed two fingers inside of Alex, using the other to push against his crotch. "Grind against my hand, love."

Alexander did as he was told, frantically moving his hips. He looked adorable when he's this needy.

John smiled and kissed Alex's cheek, pressing harder and angling his hand so Alex was rubbing his prostate against John's fingers each time.

"Talk to me..." Alexander squeaked as he frantically moved his hips, teasing his own prostate. “K-Kink..."

John grinned. "Such a good little needy slut. All desperate and getting yourself off on my fingers like the bitch in heat you are~”

Alexander blushed as his cock twitched in pleasure, a mass amount of slick leaking from his hole and onto John's fingers. “I-I couldn’t reach.”

"I know. It was pathetic, all whiny and squirming and pleading," John said. "I bet you enjoyed it, unable to touch your needy body and getting off like you are now. With just my fingers while you do all the work."

Alexander tightened his walls around John's fingers. “I did... I knew Papa was watching me as I tried to touch... made it more thrilling."

"You like it when I watch you try and touch yourself? What a pathetic whore, begging for scraps of attention from your papa. Come on bitch. Move those hips. Show me what a good waste of space you are. Beg to cum, and don't you dare cum without my permission."

Alexander panted and whined in a high pitch tone, trying to move his hips faster. He used to be able to go ungodly speeds, but was unable to quicken the pace due to his tummy. “I-I can't!"

John grinned and pulled his fingers away just a little, so Alex had to speed up if he wanted the same pleasure he was getting now. "You fucking dog, rutting against my hand. Do you think I do this willingly? Work for your release, kitty."

Alexander whined and whimpered. “I really c-can't John, it upsets... upsets my tummy..." he said as he kept going the same pace.

John pressed harder. "Alright love. Just get off, okay?" he asked and made sure Alex was alright, not wanting to push him too hard right now.

Alexander blushed darkly as he panted. “Daddy... Daddy I need to cum..." Usually he would cover his tip to wait until he was given the order but now he couldn't reach.

"Wait ten seconds, count out loud and continue moving," John ordered, smiling down at Alex. "Just a little longer, love."

Alexander stopped briefly. “12345678910!" He exclaimed in less than two seconds before moving again.

"Slowly," John growled. "Or I'll pull out right now and leave you here to wither in your slick, still aching and needy. I'm sure you'd enjoy it, but I want to take care of my wounds."

Alexander blushed and snuggled into his scent gland, waiting for ten seconds this time before starting to move again. “Can I cum this time?"

"Yes," John said and pushed even harder into Alex's prostate. "Hurry up, kitten. My back hurts."

"Sorry... I'm sorry..." Alexander mewled as he came heavily into the nest. “I'm just... a needy whore...”

"No. You're my perfect Omega who loves being degraded. So that's what I did. I love you," John said as he pulled his fingers out and held them in front of Alex's face. "Clean up."

Alexander blushed as he wrapped his lips around his fingers and began to suck, lapping it up.

John smiled and watched Alex closely as he sucked on his fingers. He wanted to take care of his wounds now, but he would first have Alex comfortable and sleeping.

Alexander smiled softly; his pupils large from love. “I can help you with your back."

"I've had to do it myself when I was younger. I'll be fine, love. You need to rest and relax from that intense pleasure. I know I won't be able to sleep with you though."

Alexander bit his lip but nodded. “John? Do you promise if the baby's yours to at least love it on the inside? Even if you can't show it?'

John nodded. "I'll always love you, Laf and your baby and any babies you might have after this one."

Alexander frowned. “I want to have more babies with YOU," he said, rubbing his nose against John's scent gland.

John sighed. "I know love. But we can't, okay?" he asked and shook his head. "Now sleep, cutie."

Alexander frowned as he eventually drifted off to sleep, curled into John's side.

John very carefully pulled away from Alex's side and got up, stumbling a few paces since he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a few days and after such a workout he was going to pass out.

Thomas was waiting for him outside the door. “I hope you enjoyed yourself," he said with a slight smirk. “I'll be sure to keep in mind that Mr. Hamilton has a humiliation kink."

"I will punch you," John said and had to put a hand in front of his mouth to stop himself from throwing up an empty stomach.

Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes. “Come downstairs and we'll get you fed."

John shook his head a little too fast and had to hold on to the wall to keep his balance. "Water and cleaning my back. After that I'll eat."

Thomas sighed. “You need to eat now before you pass out. I can clean your back. You brought this upon yourself."

John growled. "No. You put this upon me. I must suffer through it. And suffering I will."

Thomas growled. “If you had just behaved none of this would have happened!"

"You don't touch Alex and I'll be obedient. I thought I made that pretty fucking clear," John said and pushed past Thomas to the bathroom.

Thomas growled. “I can do as I please. You're not in charge here."

"I am in charge of Alex's wellbeing, at least for as long as Lafayette can't fulltime take care of him while he's carrying his kit. So that includes privacy."

Thomas huffed. “You're lucky I respect pregnancy."

"Alex will be moving out as soon as he even hints at getting into labor," John growled and walked to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water.

"And where will the child go?"

"Far away from you in Lafayette's care."

Thomas growled. “You're such a goddamn brat."

"No. I'm protective," John replied and drowned a whole glass of cold water.

Thomas huffed. “He’s a bratty needy Omega.”

"He's pregnant and not at all bratty," John pointed out.

“Maybe to you he isn’t, but you need to teach that Omega some manners before he pisses off the wrong Alpha.”

"I'd like to see them try, especially since they'll have the most powerful man in America on their backs," John chuckled.

Thomas roller his eyes. “Oh yes, I forgot he was fucking Washington.”

"It's more like a father-son relationship, but you know how protective Alphas can be over their Omegas."

Thomas sighed and poured himself a glass of blood red wine. “Yes, I know. Which is the only reason I’m permitting you to care for him until his Alpha may properly take him off our hands.”

"Ah yes, talking about Lafayette. When are we going to get my marks nullified?" John asked and went to make himself food.

“Most likely after the war seeing as all good doctors and lawyers are a little preoccupied at the moment,” Thomas said, offering John a glass of wine.

John groaned and took the wine, sipping it and shaking his head. "That takes too long. We don't need a lawyer. Just a doctor. There was no lawyer involved when I got my marks."

“Yes, but removing them is much more tricky. It’s like getting a divorce,” Thomas explained. “Now...have you marked Alexander?”

"Yes," John said flatly. "Me and Lafayette. And I'm marked by both Lee and Lafayette."

Thomas frowned. “Damnit...I won’t be able to force him to nullify his marks.”

John forced back a smile at this relevation.

Thomas began to pace. “Do you know of the baby he’s carrying is yours?”

"No," John said. "Could be, to be honest. Either mine of Lafayette's."

Thomas cursed under his breath. “I can’t separate you and your kit…” The only time Thomas had morals was when it came down to kits.

"Oh really? Wow. And you can separate me and Lafayette while I'm carrying Lafayette's kit?"

Thomas waved his hand. “It’s my kit now. I suppose that Alexander can stay here with his kit.”

"No, Alex's kit is Lafayette's kit now," John said. "He won't stay here with you."

Thomas arched a brow. “Do you not trust me around Alexander? You know I wouldn’t touch him- I find the creature revolting.”

"But you will punish him for messing up, and I'll protect him, and you'll get angry. So no, he's not staying. I can be much more obedient with him gone, too."

Thomas roller his eyes. “Yes, this morning has proved you act up when he’s around. I never knew Betas to get so protective over their Omegas.”

"This is why he needs to go. I'll be really obedient when he's not around," John said and drank his wine.

Thomas sighed. “I suppose that would work as well. You don’t realize that I am trying to do what is best for you.”

John sighed. "That's why he needs to go," he said and continued drinking his wine. He wanted to get drunk and stop feeling the pain.

Thomas eventually took the glass away from him. “You’re still pregnant, watch how much you’re drinking. If anything happens to your kit, I shall take Alexander’s.”

John growled and put his head on the table. "Now clean me up," he slurred a little.

Thomas roller his eyes as he dampened a cloth in cold water and began to clean the blood off his back. “So demanding...”

"You don't need to do it. And I'll force myself through the pain of cleaning my own back." John shrugged and winced when the cloth touched his back.

Thomas roller his eyes. “Oh, shut up, will you. I’m not entirely cruel.”

"You made me relive what my father did to me for years before sexually assaulting me and making my Omega watch. Yes, you are."

“It could have been worse. I could have assaulted your Omega and made you watch.”

"Fuck you," John growled and winced. "Just get it over with. I wanna curl up with my Omega."

“Do you now?” Thomas asked, pulling away. “Perhaps I should go pay him a visit.”

"No master please I'll be good," John murmured, trying to get up. "This is why he has to leave."

Thomas smirked and sat back down. “Off with you then. Go attend to your needy whore~”

John groaned and walked off, wanting to find Alex and cuddle with him.

In the room with the closet that served as Alexander’s nest, there was a young woman making the bed. She jumped as she saw John enter.

John looked at her for a long moment. "Where's Alex?"

The girl frowned. “Uhm- the man asleep in the closet?” she asked. “I-I didn’t mean no harm, I’m just cleanin’ is all...master told me to...clean.”

John waved her apologies away. "It's alright," he said with a smile. "What's your name?"

“Hemings, sir,” she replied. Slaves usually never responded with a first name.

"First name, please. I lived on a plantation my whole life and I hate this stupid last name policy."

Sally blushed as she looked down. “Sally, sir. You must be master’s new mistress, yes?”

"More like his new well-kept slave because I carry his heir, yes," John said and sighed. "Pleasure to meet you, Sally."

“How’d he get you pregnant?” Sally blurted before covering her mouth. “S-Sorry it’s just...he’s tried before wif’ me and it ain’t ever worked.”

"He didn't get me pregnant. His cousin did," John said. "I'm not surprised he tried with you though."

Sally nodded her head. “Yeah, most of the time it didn’t work. He’d fuck n’ fuck n’ fuck but nothing happened so he said it must be my fault- that I ain’t fertile. But I know it ain’t true cuz his friend stopped by and two months later I had a baby.”

"I'm not surprised. His knot was really short," John said and shrugged. "But anyways." He chuckled a little.

Sally nodded her head. “Sorry, I ain’t supposed to be tellin’ you this,” she mumbled. “You’re Omega is still in his nest.”

"I love to talk to you, slave or not. You're just a human, like all of us," John said and smiled. "Come to me when Thomas is bothering you, and I'll kick his ass for you, okay?" he asked and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

Sally nodded her head. “Okay sir.” She heard soft cries from another room and frowned. “Sorry sir but I haft a go.” She rushed off to attend to her baby.

John nodded and opened the closet door, curling up with Alex and kissing his cheek before trying to fall asleep.

Alex smiles softly as he felt the kiss. “Papa?” he asked groggily without opening his eyes.

"Yeah love, it's me. Sleep tight," John said and held Alex close, rubbing his tummy.

Soft little kicks could be felt when Alexander’s tummy was rubbed. “Am asleep.”

"Really active puppies, love. Go back to sleep," John said and smiled.

Alexander buried into his scent gland. “He’s so active,” he mumbled, not realizing that John was most definitely feeling four little legs kicking

"Yeah," John said, not having the heart to tell him he felt five limbs kicking and pushing. Alex had at least two kits.

Alexander whined. “He kicks so hard,” he mumbled, whimpering in pain.

John kissed Alex's head. "That means they'll be strong."

“He,” Alex corrected. “He’s gonna be a boy. I can tell.”

"There are at least two of them," John chuckled. "Don't for a moment think you get just one boy."

Alex grew pale. “What do- what do you mean there’s two of them?” he snapped.

"Two babies, at least. Or one baby with five limbs, but I don't think that."

Alex whined. “No wonder I’ve gotten so big...two babies...how does one even- ugh!”

"Maybe one will be of Lafayette and one will be mine?" John suggested with a kiss on Alex's cheek.

Alexander groaned but nodded. “Maybe. My tummy is just hurting so badly.”

John rubbed Alex's belly to take away most of the stress.

Alex closed his eyes and panted softly, eyes slowly drifting back closed.

John continued rubbing Alex's tummy until he was sure the other was back asleep before trying to sleep himself, but that took a long time, and what little sleep he did get was restless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate meets up with John after hearing what happens, says goodbye to him before heading off to his new mission. John breaks Alex’s heart and sleeps with Thomas.

Nate had learned the news of Johns fate from a fellow soldier and tried to pay him a visit but was turned down by Thomas. So naturally he climbed through the window.

John was happily curled up, asleep in his nest, holding Alex as close as they could get.

Nate knocked on the door. “Jacky...! Jack get up!”

John groaned. He carefully pushed away from Alex and opened the closet door. "Nate," he said and yawned, looking down to make sure he was dressed.

Nate smirked. “You got underwear on don’t worry,” he said before hugging him tightly.

John grinned and hugged Nate back. "Good to see you, man."

“First off- what the FUCK happened?” Nate said. “I was gone for three days!”

John laughed but winced. That hurt his back. "Thomas forced me to be his mate by using my father as driving force behind it all."

Nate growled. “WHAT?!” he rotated, waking Alexander up in the process.

"Don't," John growled and stopped Nate from doing anything rash. "Please."

Nate growled and paced up and down, rubbing his fingers through his blond hair. “I outta just...just shoot the bastard!”

"Then my father will kill Alex and Laf. Don't do it."

Nate huffed and hugged him tightly. “How’d ya get yourself into this mess?”

John shrugged and hugged Nate. "I don't know," he said and buried himself in the other's gland. "I don't know."

Nate patted him on the head. “You’re such a big ol’ dummy,” he said in an affectionate tone. “Who knows what would happen to you if I weren’t looking out for you twenty-four seven. Well… I suppose we do know now.”

John growled. "You're not my protector, Nate. Don't think otherwise," he said and continued to hug him tightly.

Nate picked him up. “Come on we’ve been friends since childhood. I’ve always looked out for you.”

"I know Nate. You're my best friend and introduced me to this place when I ran away. But for once I need you to let it go."

Nate sighed and set him down on the bed gently. “What about your kit? What about your Omega? And his kits?”

"My kit is Thomas's, and Alex has Lafayette's kits, no matter who they eventually turn out to be."

Nate frowned. “I thought ‘lex didn’t want to... y’know... care for kits.”

"I know. It sucks. But I am not going to change this because I'll face my father and Thomas's wraith."

“We could run away again.”

"No. Alex is happy here, Lafayette is happy here. I'm just going to have to learn to sit down and shut up."

"But neither of them will be happy without you,” Nate pointed out. “They were happy because you were with them."

"They'll be happy with each other too. Maybe a little less so when I'm not there, but happy nonetheless."

Alex frowned. “No, we won't," he whispered, hunched over in the doorway.

John looked at Alex and sighed. "You have to be," he said in a pained voice.

Alexander sniffled and opened his arms for a hug.

John walked over to Alex and hugged him as tight as possible. "I'll love you forever," he said and sighed, running a hand over the other's mark. "Don't nullify my mark, okay? You'll be mine forever."

Alexander nodded his head. “I would never ever Daddy... I'd never want to be anyone else's but yours!"

"And Laffy's," John said and held Alex. "I love you too much. Don't ever forget that. I'm doing this because I love you."

Alexander sniffled and nodded his head. “I know," he whispered. “I'm s-sad cuz hugging Papa is hard with big tummy.”

John turned Alex around and hugged Alex from behind. "Go to bed, OK? I'll join you soon I gotta finish this talk with Nate."

Alexander sniffled but nodded his head, closing the door to the closet to give them some privacy.

Nate frowned. “He doesn't seem like he wants to let go.”

"I know. I'm a fucking prick for making him," John said and buried his face in his hands.

Nate pulled him closer. “You're just trying to protect him though."

John nodded and leaned against Nate. "I know. I'm still a massive fucking asshole."

Nate smirked. “Haven't you always been, though? But yes, they're going to miss you. Don't try to tell yourself otherwise.”

John weakly pushed Nate's shoulder. "Fuck my life and the mess it has become."

Nate stroked his cheek. “We'll find you a way out of this... watch... just watch and see."

"No, I don't want a way out of this. Bad things will happen," John said and shook his head. "Don't you dare try and find a solution."

"You can't stop me from thinking. Or from dreaming,” Nate pointed out.

"Then you don't get to act. At all. No way. Just don't return here if you can't stop yourself."

"I'll think of ways at camp. I'm telling you, we're going to run away..."

"No. I'm not going. Fuck off Nate."

Nate frowned. “But John... you're going to lose everything..."

"I did as soon as my father found out where I was," John growled.

"We'll go somewhere he can't- what about France...!?"

"No, I'm staying right here and you're staying a spy. I don't want to hear any opposition or I'm going to kick you out of the house. And I know Thomas didn't let you in here."

Nate frowned. “How do you know that?" he said, crossing his arms.

"You came through the window instead of the door."

Nate huffed, blushing ever so slightly. “No, I didn't..."

"Don't lie to me," John said and shook his head. "You're blushing. How can you live like a spy when you can't even lie without blushing?"

"Because I have no problem lying to strangers! It's just... you!" Nate exclaimed. “Plus, most my missions don't involve me talking with anybody. I'm more...like climbing trees and retrieving information from undercover spies.”

"So that's why you can climb so well," John said and forced Nate to the exit. "Alright. Now piss off."

"I'm actually going to leave through the window, but I also came to tell you something."

"Wow. You tell me that now? Alright. Get it over with."

Nate bit his lip. “I'm going on my first official spy mission soon… I mean... going undercover and talking to people and everything."

John kissed Nate's head. "You'll do amazing, Nate. I'm sure you will. Just keep those nerves under control."

Nate bit his lip. “If I don't make it... I want you to know how much you mean to me..."

"You mean so much more to me than I will ever be able to describe," John smiled. "Take care of yourself, Nate. And you'll live, okay?"

Nate gently handed him a bracelet weaved out of twigs and grass, like they used to make when they were little. “For you."

John smiled. "Thank you," he said and put it on. "You'll be fine, Nate. I believe in you. Like I always have."

Nate sighed, shaking slightly as he began to climb out of the window. “You're my best friend, John Laurens," he whispered. Sudden realization that Nate would be a horrible spy because he has a giant fricken' scar.

John smiled and watched Nate as he left, trying so hard not to cry right now. He would truly lose everything.

Alexander poked his head out of the closet. “Is Nate going to be okay?"

"I hope so," John said and went to join Alex in the closet.

Alexander sniffled. “I didn't get to say bye."

John kissed Alex's head. "It'll be fine."

"But what if he doesn't make it back?" Alex wailed.

John kissed Alex's head. "He has to."

Alex sniffled and hiccupped, hiding his face in John's neck.

John kissed Alex's head and held him as close as he could.

"What are we going to do? I feel like everyone is leaving me."

"You and Lafayette will have a happy life together with your kits," John said and kissed Alex's head. "I'm sure of it."

"And what about when Lafayette wishes to return to France and bring freedom to his people? I cannot raise kits in a place filled with revolt!"

"Then you'll still have the kits to take care of. You'll make something of life, Lexi. I'm sure of it," John said and kissed Alex's head. 

Alexander sniffled. “But I don't want to live without you and Lafayette. There's nothing to live for then.”

"You’ll have the kits, love. You do have something to live for, and you always will," John said and kissed Alex's head, holding him close.

"B-But I never wanted to be pregnant in the first place!" Alex confided, breaking down into sobs. “I never wanted... I did it for you two and... and now you're all leaving me..."

"Did you now? You should've told us, love. We wouldn't have forced ourselves upon you, but you will be an amazing father to your kits." John sighed and held Alex close.

"I-I never wanted kits because I hate the feeling of being pregnant… I feel like I'm not even a man anymore and I feel like I can't do anything!" Alex sobbed.

"You are a man. A kick ass man who will be a wonderful father to his kits. You will be Washington's right-hand man through everything to come, and you will be a damned good politician as well. Do you want anything else?"

"I want my Beta and my Alpha to be happy and with me and pepper me in kisses and tell me how good I am and how bad I am and to love and... and I want you guys...!” Alex wailed.

"You will. If you are strong and good and do your duties, you'll have your Alpha by your side when you want him."

"But I want my Beta too. My pretty Papa by my side."

"That's the one thing you can't have and I'm sorry. You'll have a beautiful strong Alpha, okay?" John said and sighed.

Alexander rolled over so that his back was to John, crying softly until it eventually escalated, and his entire body was being racked with sobs.

John held Alex close and winced. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry love. Should I go?"

"I don't want you to ever go! You were my first love John! My first kiss! My first… my first everything!"

"I know Alex, but it needs to happen."

Alexander sniffled. “Don't you think there's some way you could convince him to let me stay with you?"

"Unless you want to be treated worse than a slave and never see Lafayette again."

"I'd do it for you," Alex whispered in a soft tone. “I'd do anything for you."

"I don't want you to, love. I don't want to see you being degraded until you're nothing," John said and kissed Alex's cheek.

"But you know that I like that. I don't care. I'd find a way to like it...for you."

"No. I don't want you to be put down by anyone other than the ones that love you." John kissed Alex's cheek. "I don't want it."

"Well I want you and I'd do anything for you, so I suppose we're at a deadlock," Alex said. “I swear I'll be with you forever."

"No," John growled and pushed Alex away. "I don't want it," he said as he got up. "Good night, Alex. I'm sleeping with Jefferson."

"But..." Alex began to sob again. “I want you. I need you! need you to call me Lexi and whisper in my ear how much you love me....and how you're excited for the kits."

John growled and shut the door on Alex, biting his lip to not break down in tears before walking over to Thomas's room.

Alex's soft sobs could be heard through the door as it was slammed shut. It was pathetic to listen to.

John curled up in Thomas's bed.

Thomas arched a brow. “What took you so long?”

"I'm not talking to you," John said and curled up away from Thomas.

Thomas growled and held him around the waist, pulling him closer to his body.

John flinched and made himself as small as possible.

"I'm not going to hit you," Thomas mumbled under his breath. “Relax."

"I clearly said I didn't want to do anything with you and then you touch me, I don't want you to touch me. Please Master."

Thomas sighed an removed his hands, rolling over so that his back was to John. It was always cold, sleeping with Thomas.

John didn’t even try to like it, too busy focusing on not breaking down in tears and running back to Alex to hug him and kiss him and make everything okay again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate meets up with Ben, they fuck and say goodbye before Nate leaves. Nate arrives at a pub and talks to Robert Rogers, gets find out he’s a spy and taken to British camp. Nate gives up state secrets.

Nate hurriedly climbed out the window and headed to Ben's tent in order to say goodbye to him as well. Ben hadn't yet known that he took the job, since he took it straight from Washington.

Ben was getting ready for bed, impatiently waiting until Nate would join him since he'd be going back to New York in a few days and he wanted to spend every moment with his lover.

Nate frowned as he entered Ben's tent. "Ben?"

Ben looked at Nate. "You never greet me like that. It’s always Benny, or just a cheerful hug," he pointed out and pulled his pants off.

Nate frowned. “I got a new mission, Ben. Straight from Washington."

Ben walked over to Nate in just his underwear, running a hand over the other's scar. "What is it and when do you leave?" he asked and smiled down at his Beta.

Nate shivered and had to stop himself from blushing or crying. “I'm... I've got an official spy assignment. I need to leave tonight."

Ben pulled Nate in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, but can't you leave in the morning?" he asked, wanting to just hold his mate for one more night before they wouldn't see each other for a long time.

Nate shook his head. “I'm catching a boat. It's safer to travel under the mask of the night," he explained softly. “But I have a couple of hours before I need to leave."

"Would you mind walking there with a limp?" Ben asked with a grin, kissing his boyfriend's head. "I'll make these last few hours worthwhile for you."

Nate blushed darkly but nodding his head, disregarding the fact that a scar and a limp would most certainly draw attention to himself. “Of course."

Ben smiled, stripping the other out of his clothes while discarding the last bit of his own himself.

Nate blushed and panted slightly. “I don't know why a handsome Alpha like you would settle for someone like me."

"What? How dare you call yourself ugly. You're a perfectly handsome Beta. You're strong and beautiful and you're all mine," Ben said and teased the other slowly, just peppering kisses all over his skin and running a hand over his lover's member.

Nate whimpered as his eyes fluttered shut. He grew harder form the praise and soon moved his hips against Ben's hand. “But I got a big scar!”

"That scar doesn't make you any less handsome, cutie. If anything, it makes you strong. You survived that! Be proud of yourself," Ben said and reached down between the other's leg to see how much slick he was producing, carefully pushing one finger inside of the other.

Nate whimpered darkly and hid his face as the amount of slick he was producing doubled, coating Ben's fingers and running down his hand.

Ben chuckled. "You're so hot like this, show me your face and let me watch as you fall apart on my fingers, love." He pushed one finger inside and moved it back and forth, slowly working the other open before he added a second finger, peppering his face in kisses.

Nate blushed and looked up at him, tears welling in his eyes for the moment was so bittersweet to him, knowing the possibility that he could never return. He whimpered. “I love you so much, Benny...”

"Love you too, little Nate," Ben whispered back and kissed the tears away. "I'll always love you, no matter what happens," he said and continued moving his fingers and scissoring them.

Nate blushed and sniffled. “Can I have your knot...?" he whispered. “Just in case." He didn’t want to finish his own sentence.

Ben kissed Nate's forehead. "I love you. Of course I would give my beautiful Beta my knot if he asks for it. You're not in heat, right?" he asked, just to be sure.

Nate shook his head. “My heat comes at the end of the month, so next week. Haven't even started pre-heat yet. We’re good."

Ben sped up with prepping the other. "Good boy~ Such a good Beta for me~”

Nate blushed and turned around, bending over to make it easier for Ben. “Benny, need you so badly~"

Ben laughed and leaned over to kiss Nate. "My beautiful needy boyfriend~ All spread open like this and begging me for a cock. So perfect," he said before sliding his cock inside the other in one smooth motion.

Nate moaned loudly, surely loud enough for others to hear. “F-Feels so good Benny! you fill me up so good... Ah~!"

Ben groaned and pulled the other against his chest, covering his mouth. "Don't, love. You're too loud," he said and grinned, kissing the sweet spot behind the other's ear as he thrust in and out at a slow pace to let him get used to it.

Nate relished the feeling of the slow and arm sex. They didn't fuck, no. They made love. He gently moved Ben's hands. “But I want to let the whole world know who I belong to, Benny."

"And I don't want to look someone in the eye in the morning and have them wink suggestively at me," Ben chuckled and continued to cherish his lover, keeping him close to his chest as he moved in and out of him slowly.

Nate moaned as he began to feel his knot swell. “So good for me Benny...BENNY~! Right there~" He was now being purposely loud.

"Fuck you... Oh wait I'm already doing that," Ben said and laughed, speeding up and pushing the other down on the bed. "I won't last long like this. Wanna cum with me?"

Nate eagerly nodded his head. “I'm about to let go..."

Ben pushed inside of Nate one last time and his knot swelled up completely, making him moan in Nate's ear as his seed spilled out.

Nate whimpered, melting into him. “It makes me feel so nice and warm..."

Ben smiled. "Love you so, so much. You're a good Beta. My perfect little Beta."

Nate blushed and snuggled into the covers. “Will you spoon me?" His voice was shaking slightly as he asked. He didn't want to admit how scared he was for his mission. His interaction with John today had only made him more scared, the way John pointed out how horrid he was at trying to tell lies.

Ben held Nate, curling up against him and letting out calming scents. "I love you. Relax Nate. You'll do amazing," he said and kissed the other's unmarked scent gland.

Nate was quiet for a long time before whispering. “Benny, tonight's the night. I want you to mark me. I want you to claim me, Benny." Usually spies tried to refrain from claiming because it changed their scent to something more recognizable.

"No love. You're going on your first undercover mission. Don't do that to yourself. I love you too much for that," Ben said and kissed the other behind his ear.

Nate frowned and shook his head. “Benny, if this is the last time I ever see you I want to know that the last thing we did was become each other's. Officially."

"No. You're not dying. Stop talking as if you are walking into your death. You're going undercover. Need to be clean for that."

Nate sighed. “I know you're right. I'm just scared." He looked up at Ben with big glossy eyes. “Kiss me?"

Ben smiled. "It's okay to be scared. It makes you alert. Just don't overdo it and you'll be fine," he said and leaned down, kissing Nate.

Nate kissed him deeply, tears dampening his cheeks before Ben's knot went down. “I hafta go now," he whispered.

Ben nodded. "Stay safe, love, and return home to me," he said and smiled.

"I will," Nate whispered. “I promise.”

Ben gave Nate one last goodbye kiss before going to bed and watching his Beta go.

Nate as trying to fight back sobs as he headed down to the docks and got on a rowboat.

Nate made his way along the rowboat until he came across the nearest British occupied town, stealthily slipping into the tavern. Nate sat down, obviously uncomfortable around so many Alphas but not letting it show in his voice. “I’ll have a shot of whiskey, bartender.” Ben never let him drink.

The bartender nodded and handed him a Whiskey. "Here ya go."

Nate tried to down the Whiskey but coughed and sputtered cutely, like someone who had rarely tasted alcohol. This no doubt got the attention of the men around him- including British officer Robert Rogers.

Rogers looked up at Nate and grinned. "Don't drink alcohol often?" he asked and got up from where he was seated to walk over to Nate, leaning against the bar.

“Usually don’t have the money to, sir,” Nate said in a fake British accent.

"What do ya?" Rogers asked and leaned against the counter. "Yer British. British don't come here unless they ‘ave a job."

“I’m a schoolteacher,” Nate said with ease. It was what he was learning to be before the war had broken out. He was trying hard not to let his Beta scent be known.

"British schoolteacher? Who are ya teaching out here?" Rogers asked, looking over Nate curiously, sniffing his scent and trying to figure out what was so unsettling about this guy. What was he hiding?

Nate smiled, or at least forced a shaky one. “There are plenty of loyalist children who are devoted to the crown. Plus, I moved here before the war broke out,” he said quickly, wishing his Benny were here.

"They're almost all in New York. This ain't New York," Rogers said. "And it's Tuesday night. What are ya drinking for?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

Nate pretended to huff. “Don’t have the right to drink just like you? Didn’t realize I was being interrogated! Why dontcha go bother someone else?”

"Why doncha cutie pie answer my questions? Or would you rather go somewhere else to discuss exactly what yer doing here?" Rogers asked and raised an eyebrow.

Nate seemed to shrivel in on himself, beginning to panic. This made his Beta scent stronger. “Look, sir. I’m just tryna have a drink after a long day. I’m stressed. Like you said ain’t many kids around these parts to teach. I’m fearful of my job.”

"So yer drinking on a Tuesday night in a bar in a small town? And yer worried about me asking questions? Can't a man ask questions, Beta?" Rogers asked. "Aren't all teachers Alphas? Unless they're Omega teachers. What are ya a teacher for?"

“Because I want to be one,” Nate said sternly. “And there ain’t no law against it. Could find a position in England so I came here in hopes they’d be more open. Happy?”

"No. You're still drinking. Doesn't look very motivated to me." Rogers laughed.

Nate rolled his eyes. “Just fuck off already.” He had his hair covering his scar.

"No!" Rogers said and stroked the other's hair out of the way in a smooth motion. "Yer coming with me, Mister... Hale was it?" he asked and twisted the other's arm behind his back, forcing him against the bar and trapping him. "Don't ya dare get out."

Nate yelped in pain, beginning to panic. “I-I never told you my last name or first name for that matter!” he said quickly. “My name isn’t H-Hale.”

"Ya need to stop blushing, Hale. There ain't many people with a scar like yers. And certainly not God damned teachers out in the middle of nowhere. So yer coming with me," Robert said and pulled him along, not caring about comfort. There was a British camp close by that would very much like to have a spy for interrogation.

Nate began to cry and whimper, chittering softly as a sign that he was trying to call for his beloved Ben, even if her knew he'd never hear.

"The cutest about catching spies is their chitter. If they chitter, I know there’ll be a lover very sad over their disappearance. So whomever it was, I hope ya had a proper goodbye." Rogers laughed and continued dragging the spy to the British camps.

"Can I have a bible, sir...?" Nate asked. If he was going to die, he needed to repent for anything first. His heart broke at the thought of Ben and he began to chitter again.

"Yer not going to die. Yer going to tell us everything ya know, and we might get a few dollars out of ya when we sell ya back to the rathole you came from, ‘aving to tell everyone ya were a failure," Rogers said and pushed Nate inside the camp, stating his business before he was lead to a building. "Strip, Hale," he ordered once the two of them were inside a closed room.

Nate blushed a dark red color. “N-No...!" He would only ever strip for Ben. He was loyal to his Alpha. And maybe John...when they were younger and they had their brief summer fling. They were both discovering themselves.

"I'm not going to rape ya, but I needa make sure yer not wearing any pointy things on yer person. Now strip before I tear yer clothes off yer body," Rogers said and pointed at the pile of clothes in a corner.

Nate was shaking as he stripped. He didn't have a single weapon on him aside form a small dagger in his boot.

Rogers let him put on the clothes after making sure he hadn't hidden weapons anywhere on his person. The clothes alone signaling he was a prisoner here.

Nate sniffled. “Where are we going?" he mumbled. While Rogers was of high rank, he would need to see General Howe to report the catching of a spy.

"Wouldn't ya like to know," Rogers laughed and pulled Nate out of the changing room, down the street with the other on bare feet, to the quarters of General Howe.

General Howe was currently messing around with his favorite plaything Mistress Elizabeth Loring. He jumped as he heard a knock on the door. “Fuck off!"

"I got a spy, general," Rogers called out. "One of the famous ones. Nathan Hale!"

"I'm famous?" Nate asked. “Well I'm terrified but slightly honored at the same time."

Howe sighed and sent Elizabeth out while she was buttoning her dress back up, before letting Rogers and Nate in. “So? Hang 'im."

"Information, general," Robert said and hit Nate on the back of his head to shut him up. " ’e must know a tibit or two we can use to our advantage. And get money out of ‘im when he's outlived ‘is usefulness."

Howe sighed. “I'll have you know this is interrupting my meeting with Miss Loring," he said in a snide tone, waving his hand. “But you have full permission. He steps out of line he's dead. The last thing we need is more mouths to feed."

"May I speak freely, General?" Rogers asked with an angry look on his face.

Howe arched a brow. “As long as you use your own commons sense to tell you when to hold your tongue." He nodded his head.

"Information is more important than escapades, sir," Robert said before pulling Nate out of the room.

Nate couldn't help but giggle at Howe's flushed face as he was pulled away. “That was a good one."

Robert shrugged. "’e needs to learn what is important. Not just stupid flings with a lady. We're here to take our land back from the likes of you."

"Too bad it doesn't matter how hard you try. We're going to win," Nate said proudly, puffing his chest out a bit.

Robert hit the other on the back of the head. "We have more men. We have better tactics. The biggest nation on the planet behind us. Yer a bunch of rats in the slumps too stubborn to die."

"We have France and a secret weapon," Nate said, thinking of Alexander's innovative tactics that had already won them two battles.

"Right. Tell that secret weapon good luck, because yer still losing, Hale," Rogers said and grinned. "Now ya be a good boy and stay in ‘ere the night," he said and pushed him in his tent down on the ground. "Do I have to leash ya to keep ye quiet or will ya do it yerself?"

Nate whimpered. “I don't like leashes..." he said. If John's father's go to punishment was lashes, his would be leashes.

"Then be good and don't do anything stupid," Rogers said before laying down and going to sleep.

Of course, as soon as he was asleep, Nate made a run for it. He was quiet, and he thought he wouldn't be caught if he took to the trees. Sadly, he forgot he was famous here.

As soon as he left the tent, about five soldiers caught him within moments. They wanted to kill him, but they didn't want the wraith of Robert over them.

Nate whimpered as he was dragged back to the tent to a waiting Rogers.

"Did ya honestly think ya'd get away that easily?" Robert asked and shook his head. "Put 'im on the leash," he said and pointed to the middle of the tent, where the pole holding this thing up was, together with a heavy but short leash.

Nate whimpered and chittered while he was hooked onto the leash, drops of tears hanging onto his long lashes.

"Now be good and I won't shut ya up even more," Rogers said and shook his head, going back to bed to try and get more sleep.

Nate sniffled softly and chittered all through the night, tugging on the leash.

Rogers groaned and put the pillow over his head to drown out Nate's chitter.

Nate smirked slightly getting some satisfaction in knowing the other was losing sleep. He was quite uncomfortable however since he was going into pre-heat.

Rogers eventually stuffed a shirt in Nate's mouth to shut him up and get some nice sleep. "Now if ya could stop that scent, it would be nice," he growled.

Nate whimpered, trying to say "pre-heat" with the gag in his mouth, but all that came out were adorable little whines.

Rogers smiled. "I still try to tone it down, or yer going to be in trouble with the Alphas."

Nate whimpered and furrowed his brow cutely as he concentrated, shifting to try and hold in his slick.

Robert laughed. "I most likely won't use ya, but it's always fun to watch," he said honestly.

Nate blushed darkly and growled, which only caused drool to dribble down his chin. He couldn't help but try to discreetly rub against the pole to which the leash was strapped to, wishing for Ben.

Robert put his pillow over his head again and tried to go back to sleep, succeeding this time, finally. He wasn't bothered by scents, and thankfully could tune them out when they weren’t strong.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette mourns John’s loss with James Armistead.

Lafayette was gathered around a central fire pit in camp, drinking from a flask and mourning the loss of his beautiful Beta.

Armistead had had a long day in the saddle to bring some urgent news to Washington, and right now he just wanted to relax for an evening before he had to go back to English grounds and continue spying. He saw the Major-General and sat next to him, having nothing better do to anyways. "Good evening," he greeted.

Lafayette sighed and shook his head. “Can any evening be good when you have lost a loved one?” He offered Armistead the flask.

Armistead took the flask and took a swig. "No, it can't," he said and handed it back. "How'd you lose them?"

“To a wealthy man and blackmail,” Lafayette said.

Armistead winced. "That's the toughest kind of lost, knowing they're out there but unable to reach them."

Lafayette sighed and nodded his head. “What’s your name?”

"James Armistead, sir," Armistead said and smiled at Lafayette. "I'm a spy."

Lafayette nodded his head, raising his flask. “To you, sir. A fine mine indeed!” He took a long swig.

"You're drunk," Armistead said and smiled just a little. "I'm a nobody."

Lafayette smiled and got up. “Maybe I am, but I still know a fine man when I see one!”

"I’m no fine man. I'm a slave and only because my master let me go for the war is it that I’m here," Armistead said and shook his head. "Sit down."

Lafayette looked rather confused, since they didn’t have slaves in France. “Pardon?” he said, tilting his head.

"Slave," Armistead repeated. "You must be familiar with them. Every rich asshole got hundreds of them."

Lafayette frowned. “I am familiar with the term… but were they not abolished years ago?”

"No, they're not. Not by a long shot," Armistead said and shook his head.

Lafayette frowned. “But you will win freedom through the war, oui?”

"I hope so. But I'm not the boss of me anymore," Armistead said and shook his head.

Lafayette frowned. “How do you get freedom?”

"You don't," Armistead said and stared into the campfire. "I'm a slave. Someone owns me. I'm just as valuable as your gun to some people."

“What if I set you free?”

"You can't. You don't own me." Armistead scoffed and shook his head. "I'd wish, Major-General, but you can't. And besides, you'd just own me, not set me free."

"What if I bought you and set you free. You could move to France. I'd give you the money to."

"I don't speak French," Armistead said but smiled brightly at the offer nonetheless. He might be able to find his wife if he looked long enough.

"Plenty French speak English, you will be fine."

Armistead nodded. "Thank you for the offer, at least. We'll see when the war is over."

Lafayette nodded and sighed. “Alas- my flask is empty. I think it must be trying to tell me something.”

"Yes it does. It tells you you’re too drunk to even stand, let alone walk. Let me help you," Armistead said and stood up.

"Good man!" Lafayette cheered and wrapped his arms around him.

Armistead smiled and helped Lafayette stand up, dragging him down to the fancy people's houses. "Which one's yours?" he asked and looked at them.

"Non of ‘em!" Lafayette exclaimed with a laugh. “I sleep in a tent just like tha' rest of my men!"

"Where's that?" Armistead asked, already done with this.

"Right here," Lafayette slurred and titled back until he just fell on the floor unceremoniously.

Armistead held him up. "Do you know Washington personally?" he asked.

Lafayette smiled and nodded. “Oui! A fine man! My father!"

Armistead shook his head. "I doubt it," he said and dragged Lafayette to Washington's house, knocking on the door. He hoped the General wasn't busy or with his wife. That wouldn't end well.

Lafayette began to slur-sing a song in French, wrapping his arm around Armistead and occasionally saying. “A fine man!"

Armistead knocked on Washington's door again until the General opened the door, took one look at Lafayette and stepped aside, letting them both in.

"What did he do?" Washington asked.

"He drank too much, sir," Armistead said and looked around the general's room.

"Put him in the guest room, second door on your right."

So that's what Armistead did.

Lafayette wrapped his arms around Armistead. “You're very taaalll I'm used to everyone being so much more shorter than I..."

Armistead pushed Lafayette down in the sheets. "Sleep."

Lafayette frowned. “I can't sleep without my Beta."

"Can I help in any way with that?" Armistead asked nervously.

Lafayette sighed. “No... It's beyond anyone but the Lord's control..."

"Then just stay here. Okay? If you remember me, you can look me up in the morning. I leave the following night." Armistead left after that.

Lafayette yawned and curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow and falling asleep.

Washington stopped Armistead on his way out, discussing a few things about his assignment with him.

Lafayette whined. “Where's Nate...?" he asked. The small Beta had been keeping him updated on John.

"Out on a mission," Washington replied before shaking Armistead's hand and the spy left quickly.

Lafayette frowned. “Wasssshington, can you get John back?”

"No," Washington said flatly. "I have nothing to do with the whole business and I'm not going to. Marrying your child out is legal, and that's what Mr. Laurens did."

Lafayette began to whimper and cry. “But I ‘oooove him!"

"I know. Now sleep before I will get your Omega."

"What will happen when I go into rut with no Beta...?”

"You have an Omega. I'm sure there are a lot of Betas around the camp and out of it who can keep you occupied. Or you make amends with Thomas so you can see your Beta just for your ruts. Get creative, Lafayette."

“I don’t want to get creative! I want to get my Beta back!”

"Then talk to Thomas and be nice to him!" Washington said.

“He doesn’t respond to nice!” Lafayette snapped. “If he did, he wouldn’t have taken mon amour in the first place!”

"Everyone can be bought," Washington said. "Especially someone corrupt like Jefferson appears to be."

Lafayette sighed. “I will try."

"Will that help you sleep?" Washington asked.

"Nothing will help me sleep until I have my Beta safe in my arms."

"Then shut up while I do sleep," Washington said before walking away to go and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note for this chapter: I did no research on who James Armistead was. I only know he and Lafayette knew each other and Lafayette freed Armistead after the war, making Armistead so grateful he adopted Lafayette's name. I also know he played a major part in the battle of Yorktown by spreading false information and being a spy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate falls in to heat and gets raped for more information. He gives this information and makes a deal with Rogers to not be hanged.

In the morning, Nate had finally found a few minutes of sleep in his uncomfortable position, but it wasn't long lasting. He would need to be interrogated.

Rogers woke up later and got up, going through his morning ritual before dragging Nate up and dragging him outside, sitting him down in a seemingly random chair in the middle of the camp. He pulled the other's gag out of his mouth. "Talk and you can spend your heat with a Beta of your choosing."

Nate turned his nose up. “I don’t care for a Beta when I have an Alpha back home. Besides there's only one Beta I would ever settle for, and he's got 'imself a family now."

"It's either one Beta or anyone in camp who will have ya, Hale," Rogers grinned. "So take yer pick."

"I pick none," Nate said and kicked his leg out, right between Rogers’s legs.

Rogers caught the other's foot. "Ye'd look pretty, choking on a cock," he said before tying him up in such a way he could be used easily, leaving him there for whomever wanted to use him.

Nate squirmed and chittered. “Ben... " he whispered softly, thinking that Rogers was out of earshot. “Please come n' get me Benny..."

"Calling for yer little spy friend, aincha? Too bad he won't get ya. Who's this Ben? I bet it's short for Benjamin. Spy named Benjamin... There ain't a lot of those. I'll figure out who it is soon enough. Start spilling and I won't do anything to him too." Rogers laughed before leaning back to let the soldiers relief some stress.

Nate yelped as he felt an Alpha begin to touch him. “Get your hands off of me!" he screamed. “I'm taken! I'm taken!" he repeated, but alas, he had not been officially claimed.

Rogers stood off to the side. "Just don't claim ‘im and ya can use ‘im however ya'd like," he said and muttered Benjamin a few times to try and figure out what his last name was, going over the list of known Benjamins. "He ain't happening to be Tallmadge, right?"

"No!" Nate said quickly. “No, that would be my… my boss!" he said, feeling okay with saying that because it was already known information- Benjamin Tallmadge ran the Culper Spy ring. Nate screamed out in pain as and Alpha slapped his ass, thrusting into him with no prep.

“Tight as a virgin, he is~" the man crooned.

"Now that would make a great story. I'm sure he's yer boyfriend as well. Rogers catches boss spy because ‘is boyfriend doesn't know how to spy."

"He… he doesn't even know I'm on a mission. I told him… I told him I went on a normal one! Which I'm sure you already know is taking to the trees and eavesdropping. I got this- ah~ This one straight from Washington himself..."

"Oh yer a high spy, aren’t ya? Ya ‘ave valuable information still, then," Rogers said and grinned.

Nate opened his mouth to defy him but screamed as the man slammed into his prostate. “We already know all of your current positions and we… we're stationed at Monticello! We're getting a lot of help from Mister Thomas Jefferson!" This was a lie, but a good one. Jefferson had done little to help.

"Thomas Jefferson. He's a slave owner. No, I don't believe ya. Try again," Rogers scoffed.

"It’s true! He wrote the Declaration!" Nate said. “We know where all your troops are stationed. And… and we have a secret weapon! An expert tactician."

"Wow. He wrote a piece of paper. And I don't think so, or they would be nightly attacks. Tell me more about that tactician though." Rogers laughed loudly. He didn't care about Nate's words, but maybe he could get something out of it.

"He's brilliant! He does plan nightly attacks it's just hard to execute them without him there. He isn't exactly fit for the battlefield. But he's the reason our kill count has tripled in the last battles. Is it really winning if you lose more men but the other side retreats?"

"Oh? Why's ‘e not fit for battle?" Rogers asked.

"He's pregnant." Nate admitted, hoping that it would ensure he wasn't injured. “Very pregnant."

"What? Ya hire Betas to be tacticians now?" Rogers asked and laughed loudly.

"No, he's Omega," Nate said proudly. “An immigrant too."

Rogers snorted. "Oh dear. That's an awkward situation," he said and shook his head.

Nate shook his head. “He's brilliant, really. Never heard someone speak so smartly ‘bout that sorta stuff. It's not my field of expertise."

"He's an Omega. Omegas are stupid," Rogers said, but he was already planning on what to do with this new information.

Nate snorted. “Tell that to him. He's developing a new way to fire guns that should make our weapons faster n' yours!"

Rogers shook his head. "Good someone put some kits in that Omega. It's all they're good for."

Nate frowned. “Well we think he's having twins, so it's been very difficult for him. His tummy's gotten so large. He thinks he's fat but his lover call shim 'adorably round.' I think it's splendid."

"Maybe we should put ya full of kits. They'll be lovely little British spies," Rogers suggested and grinned. "Ye'd be adorably round too."

"B-But... I don't want to be. Not yet anyway. Me and Benny both agreed we'd have kits when we're ready and when we're financially stable," Nate said while squirming, slick coating his inner thighs at the thought of him and Ben having kits.

"Too bad. Ya don't have a choice." Rogers growled. "Yer going into heat, and I ain’t stopping the soldiers from using ya," he said and watched as another started using Nate without any warmup.

Nate screamed in pain and shook his head. “Nonono, I'll tell you anything you want please, I don't want to get pregnant with anyone other than Benny!" he exclaimed, screaming in pain.

Rogers tilted the other's head up. "What are ya doing here, and what are rats planning?" he asked and stared Nate down.

Nate whimpered. “I'm here on a mission to discover families loyal to patriot cause to see if we could overtake the area."

"Why would you want to be here?" Rogers asked.

"It… it was an honor to get the assignment from Washington. Retrieving this land will give us access to the Potomac, a strategic spot," Nate explained. “Please, tell him to get out of me!"

"Keep talking and I might let him pull out of ya. Strategic plans. Spill."

Nate sniffled. “I didn't hear all the plans because I don't have that sort of clearance as a High Spy, but I know that they believe cutting you off from the Potomac will keep you grounded in Virginia where they can fight on land, their strong suit, while protecting the rest of the colonies. Please, before he knots me!"

"Pull out, lad. ‘e did good," Rogers said with such authority the other Alpha didn't dare disobey him. He untied Nate and fixed him up before dragging him over to General Howe.

General Howe sighed as he opened the door to his cabin. “Why do you insist, Rogers, on ruining every scrap of pleasure I'm able to retrieve on this miserable pile of rocks?"

"Ya came here. This spy was willing to spill," Rogers said and glared at the General. "I still don't care about yer escapades. Then ya shouldn't have become a general."

Howe rolled his eyes. “It wasn't of my choice that I got stuck with this miserable job. King's orders."

"Then at least try and act like ya care about the king's orders, even if ya don’t give a rat’s ass about them!" Rogers growled and pushed Nate down on his knees. "Talk, Hale."

Nate blushed. “We're heading to the Potomac to try and cut of British forces." He felt like a traitor.

Rogers grinned, and Howe sighed. "Alright. I'll see what I can do about that. Anything else?"

"Yeah. They have a new tactician. Tell him."

Nate whimpered. “A pregnant Omega, sir. He's very resourceful and smart."

Howe spat out the very expensive wine he'd been drinking. "I knew Washington was stupid. But a pregnant Omega? That's like... All kinds of stupid I can't even begin to describe." He shook his head. "Get me that Omega! I want him out of the way before he does more harm. Execute the spy in the morning. Now get the hell out."

Rogers dragged Nate along again.

Nate gasped and whimpered, tears welling in his eyes. “You told me... you told me you wouldn't kill me if-if I gave you information and... and..." He began to chitter in worry. “I want B-Benny! Please, I want Benny, never even got to. I never got to be claimed!"

"I'm not the boss," Rogers said and shrugged. "Now if yer very good I can make ya disappear, and I can fetch a nice price of ya while I’m at it," he grinned at the idea of a good paycheck for once.

Nate nodded his head. “I know a man who can pay you! He's French nobility, he'll pay the tab."

"Who?" Rogers asked curiously.

"Marquis de Lafayette," Nate said while nodding his head. “He'll pay whatever it takes! He knows me!"

Rogers nodded. "I'll send ‘im a message," he said and smiled a little, putting the other in his tent again.

Nate curled up into a small little ball, rocking back and forth as an attempt to calm himself.

"Now it's in yer own best interest to shut up while I write yer Frenchman a letter," Rogers said and sat down at his table.

“I didn’t say anything,” Nate pointed out as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Just in case ya start chirping again," Rogers said and started writing the letter.

“It’s not chirping. Birds chirp. I’m not a bird. It’s a chitter,” Nate corrected him.

"Hear that? I’m hearing an ‘I don't care what it's called just shut yer damned trap’," Rogers said and continued writing.

Nate huffed and panted. “Do you have anything I can fan myself with? I don’t feel comfortable taking anything off to cool down.”

"No, ya can strip. Tent’s closed and ain’t nobody who’ll walk in here will use ya."

Nate blushes as he slowly took off his clothes till he was in nothing but his underwear.

Rogers didn't even so much as look at him as he continued writing the letter.

Nate sniffled softly. “How old are you?” he asked softly.

"Forty-something. Why?" Rogers asked and looked over at Nate.

“Would you kill a twenty-year-old?” Nate asked softly. “Would you kill a child?”

"I've killed kits of fifteen," Rogers said. "Don't think yer a kid, even though ya act like one."

Nate frowned and curled up. “Can I still have that bible in case something goes wrong?”

Rogers sighed and got his British Bible out, handing it to Nate. "I'm not going to let ya die."

Nate huffed onto it. “No offense, but why do you... care? Is it just the money?” he asked curiously.

"Yes," Rogers said and grinned. "Just money. I don't care about yer petty little life."

Nate nodded his head. “Well that sort of what I figured,” he mumbled softly.

Rogers hummed. "What’re ya saying?" he asked and looked at Nate.

Nate shrugged. “I can see why you’re a soldier and I’m not; I have trouble killing.”

"That can be a good thing too," Rogers said. "But don't think for a moment I like killing people."

“You kinda made it sound like you do,” Nate pointed out softly.

"I'm more patriotic then I'm moral," Rogers said and shrugged.

“I understand. I have friends who are like that.”

Rogers nodded. "Then ya understand I'm not like ya claim I am."

Nate whimpered. “Do you have any scraps I could have?” he asked weakly.

Rogers sighed. "No. Dinner's not until tonight. Ya'd have to wait," he said and shook his head. He finished the letter and folded it up and put it in an envelope once it was done. He got up and went to get his personal delivery boy to take the letter to this Lafayette.

Nate whimpered. “I need to eat more when I’m in heat,” he explained. “You really don’t have any scraps?”

Rogers groaned. "Stay here. I might get ya something," he said and walked out to deliver the letter and get some food.

Nate roller his eyes. “Not anywhere I can go.”

"You never know," Rogers said and shrugged before walking to delivering the letter to his delivery boy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington tries to fix Lafayette, but only makes it worse. He tells Ben Nate is most likely dead.

Alexander groaned as he woke up to complete cold, not a single warm body in sight. He quickly penned a letter to John and left it in the nest before managing to pull himself up and headed to Washington’s tent for work.

Washington was awake and he looked tired, grumpy, and stressed. He looked up when Alex walked inside. "Please fix my Major-General," he asked and pointed to Lafayette's room. "He hasn't stopped crying."

Alexander turned his nose up. “He can fix himself considering he hasn't bothered once to check in with me and see how I was doing." He sat down at his desk. “Where is my quill and ink?"

"How can you three be in a relationship when one is literally the centre and the other two don't even care for each other?" Washington asked in confusion. "I have your quill and ink. You can get it back when you fixed Lafayette."

Alexander huffed. “I do care! I get mad and he gets sad and… and he's so wrapped up in his little world that he doesn't think how it's been affecting me, knowing that the child might be John's!"

"Then discuss tactics with him until he stops crying. You don't need to talk about feelings or babies or whatever," Washington said and waved Alex away.

Alexander stood up, hands balled into fists before he shoved all the papers of the desk, screeching. “No one ever want to talk to me about that because no one cares about MY feelings about MY body and MY stomach and they just say what an honor and how great a thing I'm doing for THEM. I'm sick of it!"

Lafayette dashed into the room as he heard the crashes. “Is everything all right?"

Alexander screamed and threw an empty inkwell at his head.

"Maybe because you react like this?" Washington suggested and raised an eyebrow.

Alexander began to cry and opened his arms for Lafayette as the taller man wrapped his arms around him. “Deep breaths, Lexi..."

Washington quietly watched it go down, regretting that he could do nothing about John's condition.

Lafayette sighed as he stroked Alexander's hair. “I'm so sorry you felt left out darling..."

Alex sniffled and hiccupped, nodding his head. “I- I do... I'm sad too... y'know... not just mad."

Alex looked over at Washington. “Any news about Nate?"

Washington shook his head. "Nothing since he left, but there should be a letter by tonight."

Alexander sighed and nodded, rubbing his tummy. “Now may I return to work?"

Washington nodded. "Yes you may. Your quill and ink are in your drawer."

"I can't bend over to get them," Alex hissed angrily.

"Then sit in your chair and get them," Washington said and raised an eyebrow.

"If I sit, I'm gonna piss," Alex said in an embarrassed tone.

Lafayette frowned. “Are you sure that's not you water breaking?"

Alex growled. “Yes, I'm sure!"

"Then piss outside first," Washington said.

Alexander blushed. “I don't think I can make it that far..."

Lafayette nodded his head. “I think your water might be breaking.”

"Try, Alexander," Washington said, worried.

Alexander shook his head and whimpered. “I can't make it. if I move, I'm gonna burst."

"Lafayette, pick him up and carry him to the bed."

Lafayette did as he was told. “I think it’s your water."

Alex growled. “I'm not due for another month Lafayette!"

Alexander was lying in bed with Lafayette, having a chamber pot held to him so he could attend to nature's call. He hated being pregnant.

A courier walked into the building and left a letter with Washington, who in turn brought it to Alex and gave it to him. “A letter, from John Laurens.”

Alexander grunted as he read the letter. He growled. “Get me my quill and ink this instant."

"No," Washington said and glared down at Alex. "No ink and quill until this passes."

Alexander growled and tried to get up. “I need to write a letter back.”

Washington pushed Alex down. "No."

Lafayette sighed. “Dear, please. Rest- You gave us quiet the scare. We thought you were going into labor."

Alex growled. “Well, I'm not." He tried to get back up again.

Washington pushed Alex down, a little harder this time. "Don't move. You're not fit to work. I'm going to excuse you from now on until after a month of you having your kits."

Alexander's jaw dropped. “Just because I couldn't make it to the chamber pot without a little help? This is… this is ridiculous."

"Alexander, you can't do anything without help anymore. Take your Alpha and get dotted for the next months. You can return after, with plans, if you have to, but I don't want them before that time."

"The war does not wait, sir, and neither will I. All I need help with is the chamber pot. Nothing more."

"Go with Lafayette, Alexander. That's an order from your commander."

Lafayette offered his hand, only to have it slapped way.

“I don't need time off." Alex got up and waddled over to his desk, sitting down and trying to ignore the slight leaking of slick it caused. He got his quills and inks out. “I don't need a break."

Lafayette sighed and shook his head. “I swear he never changes."

"And he won't," Washington said and took the ink from Alex. "Now leave, before I give you house arrest and feel like a father."

Alex growled. “You wouldn't DARE." He grabbed another inkwell.

Washington took this inkwell as well. "Just go home, Alexander."

"I'll work from home, but I can't sit idle."

Washington nodded. "So be it. Now go."

Alexander sighed. “But I really don't want to. I feel useless."

"You'll be stronger when you return, holding multiple kits under your arm. I promise you."

"Why does everyone insist there are multiple." Alex groaned as he slowly got up.

"Omegas are more likely to carry multiple kits, and it seems highly likely you do too."

Alex grunted. “This is torture."

"That's why I'm sending you home," Washington said.

Alexander sighed. “Being sent home is torture as well.”

"Take care of yourself when you're there, Alexander. You'll feel better after."

Alexander sighed. “Sure," he mumbled under his breath. He waddled by Lafayette’s side, frowning as he saw a messenger boy in the distance.

Washington continued his work, smiling a little after Alex finally left.

The page panted as he stumbled into Washington’s tent, gasping for breath.

Washington looked up at the man. "Son?" he asked and got up, making his way over to him to steady him.

The page, a small scrawny Beta looked up at him with wide eyes. “Nathan Hale has been executed.”

"What?" Washington said and walked him over to the chair in front of his desk. "How do you know?" he asked.

“A patriot family in British overrun area. Told us they saw him being dragged to General Howe. Zero tolerance… Zero tolerance for spies,” he panted.

Washington nodded. "Is there any chance he's still alive?"

The boy shook his head. “Howe has zero tolerance for spies and takes no prisoners.”

Washington nodded. "Alright. Go rest now. I'll handle our next steps," he said and smiled a little.

The page nodded and stumbled off to get water.

Washington sat behind his desk and rubbed his temples. He needed to inform Benjamin about this development. Washington straightened himself up. He was so used to the kiss of death in soldiers, but Nate was special. Important. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves before heading to Benjamin’s tent.

Benjamin was just relaxing, his eyes closed as he prepared himself for his trip back to British grounds later that week. He was going to take this well-deserved time off to relax. He missed his boyfriend to keep him warm, but this would have to do.

Washington sighed as he entered the tent. “Son? I have some urgent news I need to discuss with you.”

Ben got up and watched Washington, saluting him. "Sir?" he asked, clearly wanting the other to proceed.

Washington sighed deeply. “Did Nate tell you where he was going when he left?”

"Yes. Up north for a real mission this time. Not much details, as expected. What about it?" Ben asked.

Washington took a deep breath. “You might want to sit down, please.”

Ben remained standing. "Get it over with, sir. You're acting weird."

Washington sighed, shaking his head. “Nathan has been executed.”

Ben closed his eyes and forced himself to breath, stumbling back against the pole in the middle of his tent, looking at Washington. "What?"

Washington took his hand and guided him to a seat. “Son, it’s not easy to say. He was caught on British territory and taken to General Howe. Howe takes no prisoners.”

"Who took him to Howe?" Ben asked. There had been incidents when presumed dead American spies miraculously lived.

“I don’t know,” Washington replied. “We do know that Howe gave the order to execute.”

"Ask-" Ben said and looked at Washington. "Please. He might be alive. There have been cases…"

“I will, you know I will. I would never pre-maturely assume a man dead. I’m just letting you know.”

Ben nodded. "I know, I know- But just... The idea that he has been captured..."

Washington sighed. “Please, don’t put all you hope on a mistake. It’ll only make it harder.”

"There's not much else I can do, is there? What if your wife had been kidnapped and most likely executed?" Ben said, clearly not thinking about his words all that much.

Washington sighed. “My wife is safe at home. Your boyfriend was off helping fight a war in the most dangerous position.”

Ben shook his head. "That's not what I'm asking. And he IS still helping until I've seen his body."

Washington sighed. “All right. Just don’t get your hopes up and get hurt harder.”

Ben nodded. "I won't- But I can get them up a little."

Washington nodded and stood back up. “I hope for the best, son, but expect the worst.”

Ben nodded, taking a shaky breath. "I'll continue my own assignments at the end of the week."

Washington nodded. “Be strong, son.” With that, he left.

Ben broke down crying.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John says his goodbyes to Alexander.

John woke up, wrapped around a warm body. It wasn't Alex's, and Lafayette had way more muscle then this. It took him a moment to realize that it was Thomas, and he wanted to groan because of it.

Thomas smiled softly. “Is my sleeping princess finally awake?"

John groaned. "No," he said and buried further in Thomas's chest.

Thomas smirked. “I think you are~" he said in a sing song voice.

"Fuck off," John growled and tried to go back to sleep.

"You need a better attitude."

"I need to wake up first. I'm just reacting with the first thing popping up in my mind," John groaned.

"You're a little shit, you know that? You're lucky you're cute."

"I know I'm a little shit. That's what Alex and Laf liked about me," John huffed.

Thomas growled. “Well then it's what I'm going to train you to suppress.”

"Alright. Start now. Please. I hate waiting."

Thomas slapped him harshly. “Fix your attitude before I fix it for you."

John nodded. "Yes Alpha, I will," he said and took a shaky breath to keep himself under control.

Thomas growled. “Perhaps tonight I shall have you stationed in the slave’s quarters so you know how cruel I can really be.”

John nodded. "I'm sorry master. It won't happen again."

Thomas nodded. “I'll see to it that it doesn't," he said and got up, walking out.

John looked after Thomas with big eyes. He had no idea what to do now and he didn't want to step out of line again. Instead, he got up and got dressed, finding Alex's letter in the nest.

Alexander's letter read:

"Dearest John,

I am headed off to work, but do not fret. I will return by night if you so wish to have me in you company. I kept the nest nice and warm in hopes you would return, but I understand it's not like that anymore. Going to see if they have any information on Nate and how he's doing, as well.

Lots of Love,

Lexi."

John smiled a little. He did want Alex back, but he knew he couldn't have him. He flipped the letter over and started writing.

"My love,

I won't join you tonight, or any night from here on forth. I'm making this easier for both of us. Don't speak to me if you see me, I won't answer. Keep Lafayette close and be happy.

Yours forever,

J. Laurens"

He knew it was basically goodbye, but it had to be done. Better now than when Alex had the kits. He handed the letter to a courier and send it to Washington's tent.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette tries to help Ben over the loss of Nate, but gets a letter stating Nate is alive. Ben and Armistead go behind everyone’s back to save him.

Lafayette was sitting around the fire pit as he had been doing the day before because Alexander was asleep, and he didn’t want to wake the boy. He lazily stokes the flames and sipped coffee to battle his hangover.

Armistead walked up to Lafayette and smiled. "You look like shit," he said and sat opposite of the general.

“Have you ever been attacked by a pregnant Omega?”

"I haven't even met a pregnant Omega," Armistead said and looked at Lafayette. "What about it?"

Lafayette chuckled and shook his head. “My Omega is pregnant with twins; we believe. He’s a feisty little thing. Insists he can continue work when he can’t even make it to the chamber pot. Come, sit with me.”

Armistead got up and walked next to Lafayette, sitting down with him. "That is annoying.”

“For him or for me?” Lafayette jested. “At this speed, I’ll be potty training him along with the kits!”

"Both," Armistead said and shook his head. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Lafayette sighed. “I joke but he is the light of my life. Him and my Beta of course. Do you have a Beta or Omega?”

"Used to. Until I came here. Lovely Beta, smart too. I think she got sold as a maid. Better than the plantations." Armistead sighed.

“What’s her name?” Lafayette asked with an arched brow. “I would love to find her for you. I still do not understand this whole slavery business. Waste of such talent.”

Armistead smiled and shook his head. "We get new names from our new owner. She won't go by the name I knew her by anymore."

Lafayette frowned and shook his head. “This is wrong. I do not understand still."

"We have Traditional African names, but our owners give us new names when we come here because ours are too hard to learn, according to them."

Lafayette's nose crinkled. “Perhaps they are just too foolish. Perhaps I shall have to change my name as well, at least my full name. I can no longer be Marie Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de LaFayette. I shall change my name to John Smith. It will be much easier for everyone else," he said sarcastically.

"You are free. I am not. I do not have a choice," Armistead said and shook his head. "I agree with you, but I do not have a choice."

Lafayette shook his head. “I swear on my life that I will buy you so that I may set you free. It sounds ridiculous when I say it: you are not a bird or… or a dog. You are human. I don't… I don't understand."

"I'm a dog to some," Armistead said and looked away, biting his lip to stop anything stupid from spilling out.

Lafayette growled. “That's... that's stupide! I… I can't... believe..." He began to curse in French, pacing up and down while berating the whole system and everyone who stood for it with a rapid-fire tongue.

"You realize Washington has slaves?" Armistead asked.

Lafayette frowned and turned on his heel. “What?" he roared. Lafayette began to roll his sleeves up and stomp off to give Washington a firm talking to when he heard faint crying coming from Ben's tent.

Ben still hadn't calmed down, just crying that his lover was most likely gone.

Lafayette slowly stepped into the tent. “Benjamin?"

Ben had to wipe his eyes before looking up. "Yes sir?" he asked, trying to be polite to a man he didn't know that well.

Lafayette frowned. “Why are you. Uh, you know." He gestured to the tears on his face.

"Nate's dead," Ben said and hid his face in his hands as another sob tear through him.

Lafayette's eyes widened as he crouched down next to him. “Nate. Nathan Hale?" he asked, not quite believing it. “I thought he was a high spy."

Ben nodded. "Yeah. It was his… his first mission undercover," he said and looked down at his bed.

“Did you claim him?” Lafayette asked softly while rubbing his back.

Ben shook his head. "That would've made it so much worse… for both of us."

“If he is still alive. He wasn’t in heat, was he?” Lafayette asked in a concerned tone.

Ben took a shaky breath. "He'd be in heat in a few days. That's what he told me. If he's... If he's still alive... Oh God."

Lafayette frowned and waved Armistead into the tent. “Nate is missing, but I will help look for him.”

Armistead walked into the tent with a furrowed brow and a lot of confusion on his face. "What do you want, sir?"

Lafayette smiled. “You're a spy, oui? You can help me in my mission to help find Nathan Hale."

"He could be dead! Why would you waste time finding a dead man!" Ben said and shook his head.

A courier walked into Ben’s tent. "You're Marquis de Lafayette?" he asked, looking between the letter and the trio in the tent.

Lafayette rose a brow as he stared at the courier. “That is I, oui. What seems to be the problem?"

"I have a letter for you from Robert Rogers," the courier said and handed the letter over.

"Wait, the spy catcher?" Armistead and Ben said at the same time, looking at each other with a worried look, although Ben was more hopeful.

Lafayette rose a brow, scanning the page. He sighed as he read it again. “Tell him I am willing to pay one hundred thousand pounds in exchange for Nathan Hale."

"Wait, what?" Ben asked and jumped over to snatch the letter out of Lafayette's hands, reading it a few times and trying not to break down in tears again. His lover was alive!

The courier nodded. "I'm going to need a letter with your stamp saying that or he won't believe me."

"You are not going to pay anything for him! I'm going to break him out," Ben growled.

Lafayette frowned. “Oh, hush. It'll be much cleaner for me to pay and I have the money to do so," he said as he began to get a quill and ink.

"And then you pay and then Nate's dead," Ben summarized. "No, I'm getting him."

Armistead looked at Ben nodded. "I agree with Benjamin," he said and looked back at Lafayette.

The courier decided not to form any opinions on the matter and just wait on the letter.

Lafayette sighed. “Fine, but at least let me pen the letter so that it seems as though I am willing to pay, otherwise he really will be executed, and I want to come with you two to rescue him."

Ben smiled and really wanted to hug Lafayette now. "Thank you."

Lafayette nodded as he began to write, stamping the letter and handing it to the courier. “If anything goes wrong, I'm paying. Let us leave immediately."

The courier took the letter and left.

"No. I'm leaving with him," Ben said and pointed to Armistead. "You are way too important to go on a mission like this."

"So is the leader of the spy ring," Armistead said and shook his head.

"That’s why I'm bringing you."

"I have my own assignment I have to attend to tonight."

Lafayette sighed. “Just let me come with you. Alexander most likely wants me away from the tent while he's grappling with the pregnancy. It won't take long."

"With all due respect, no. You stay right here and do whatever it is Major-Generals do," Ben said and shook his head.

"That's the thing. I seem to be doing a whole lot of nothing. I didn't come here for this."

"Get a letter from Washington telling me you can come along and then we'll talk," Ben said and crossed his arms. He was bailing as soon as Lafayette stepped out of the tent.

Lafayette, the adorable, naive, gullible Lafayette grinned and nodded his head. “Oui, I can do that. It will only take a second." He dashed out of the tent and ran to Washington's tent.

Ben dragged Armistead away from the tent and to the horses. "Saddle a horse. I want to be out of here in a few minutes."

Armistead smirked a little, saddling a horse for himself, and they were out of the camp just as Lafayette returned, yelling profanities at both men’s back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Loring is tasked with kidnapping Alex.

Elizabeth Loring crossed her arms as she looked at Howe. “Why the HELL do you want a pregnant Omega...?"

"I don't want 'a' pregnant Omega, I want Washington's right-hand man, a French major-general's mate and the American's master tactician! He's the key to the colonies latest successes, and I want him captured alive!" Howe said and watched her. "Get it done, Lizzy."

Elizabeth groaned. “How do you suggest that I _kidnap_ a fat Omega...? I can't carry the thing! I'm... I'm not enlisted in the army! My one duty is to let you unlace my corset!"

"I don't care! Cut the kits out of him if you must. Get creative. I want that Omega and I don't trust anyone else to get him here," Howe said leaned back in his chair.

Elizabeth sighed and sat in Howe's lap. “Will you at the very least send a strong soldier with me to help carry him?" she asked, kissing his jawline.

Howe smiled. "Of course, madame. I wouldn't want you to harm yourself. Pick one you want and get me my Omega," he said and leaned down to kiss her lips for a long moment.

Elizabeth smirked and kissed him passionately. “I'll be expecting a treat when I come back, you know. Otherwise, I might just run off with John Andre." She got up and dusted herself off, making sure her dress showed off her assets. “I'll be back this evening, with this 'expert tactician' in tow."

"The biggest treat for my favorite woman," Howe said and smiled brightly. "No need to run off with that guy. He already fancies another." he looked her over and smiled when he thought she couldn't see. "You're a darling. Stay safe."

Elizabeth smiled slightly to herself before heading off with a random soldier to retrieve Alexander.

~~~

Alexander was fast asleep in Lafayette's cot. He was so tired that he didn't hear the slight rustle and mumble of voices.

Elizabeth walked into Alexander's room and looked down at him. "That's him. Take him," she said and looked at the soldier she brought with her.

Alexander stirred as the lumbering soldier knocked something over. “Who's there...?" he asked sleepily. “Laffy, told you to work without me..."

Elizabeth smiled just a little. "Too bad I'm not your lover. Cover his mouth before he screams, please."

The soldier dashed over to cover Alexander's mouth and tried to restrain him, which served useless since Alexander wasn't really able to move anyway with his cute lil' swollen tummy.

Elizabeth smiled. "Come with me, dear. You have an audience with General Howe tomorrow," she said and walked over to Alex. "Pick him up and let's go."

Alexander growled and bit down on the soldier's hand. the soldier screamed in pain and pulled his hand away.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got to Alex's side in a moment, putting a small knife to his belly. "Keep quiet, or I'm cutting your kits out of you."

Alexander growled as he spat the man's pinkie out. The man looked at his hand and screamed.

Elizabeth cut the soldier's neck and lifted Alex up so he could walk with her help. "Come on, tactician, don't want to be late," she said and dragged him outside and to the waiting horses.

Alexander frowned. “I can't ride a horse. It jostles my stomach too much!" he hissed.

"I don't care," Elizabeth said and got on her own horse. "Come on, before I decide you don't need that stomach anymore."

Alexander whimpered as he guided the horse to kneel so he could get on it, finding a shred of comfort in the animal.

Elizabeth watched impatiently. She didn't want anyone to find the dead redcoat before they were far away.

Alexander huffed as he was finally on the horse. “Happy now, whore?" he snapped.

"No need to rub it in my face, but to be honest you're the whore here," Elizabeth said and rode away. "Come on, tactician."

Alexander scoffed. “Am not. And I have a fucking name, bitch," he said as he braided the horse’s mane.

"I am just a messenger, tasked with dropping you off with Howe. I don't care about your name or your feelings."

"What are ya', his personal whore?" Alex asked, his accent thick when angry.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied with a small smile. "I'm not made for this kind of task, so please shut up right now before I make Howe mad with what I'm going to do to you."

"If he wants me in his custody ya can't lay a finger on me," Alex said with a smirk. “And it's not very smart of him to send his whores to do his work for him.”

"That's not of your business," Elizabeth said and shook her head. "He literally said to me 'Cut the kits out of him if you need to', so I can lay all fingers on me if I want. I just need you alive."

Alex frowned and hid his face in the horse’s mane. “My kits are the only thing I have left," he whispered. “Only thing left from my Beta-"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes so hard they would fall out of her head if she did it any harder. "If you want to keep them you better behave."

Alex growled. “I am behaving...!" he snapped as the blood still dripped from his mouth from biting off the man's pinkie finger.

"You haven't shut up since we left," Elizabeth sighed.

"I am a tactician, it's my job to talk," Alex pointed out. “Do you know how long this is going to take, I want to be back home for dinner."

"You won't be able to be anywhere for a very long time if Howe's in a bad mood again."

“Is he usually in a bad mood? Because when I’m in a bad mood I take a nap, not kidnap pregnant people.”

"Oh no. He was in a happy mood if he decided to kidnap someone," Elizabeth smiled. "He would've had you murdered if he had been in a bad mood."

Alex’s eyes widened. “I’m a pregnant Omega, why am I such a threat?”

"Your body isn't, but your mind has caused Howe two defeats already. He wants to see what's so special about the pregnant Omega tactician."

Alex seemed to light up. “Wait- really? Two whole battles? That’s- that’s great! I don’t always know how they’ll work out since I myself can’t go on the battlefield.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and focused on the road ahead. "Someone should keep you better informed."

Alex nodded. “Well Nate used to keep me posted but I haven’t seen him in a while.”

"Nathan Hale? He's dead," Elizabeth said and grinned.

Alex’s eyes widened and he pales, whipping around to her. “You’re lying! You lying whore!”

"He got captured. He went to see Howe. Then he got hanged. I heard Howe give the order from another room."

“But- But you didn’t see it! Nate’s smart! He’s good at gymnastics...!”

"He was hanged. I don't need to see it to know he was fucking hanged."

Alex growled. “Yes you do, you have no idea if he’s actually dead or not, stupid bitch.”

"Howe would've been mad if he hadn't been hanged, so we'll see by his mood if he was hanged."

Alex growled. “Nate’s smart...no way he didn’t get out...through the trees or something.”

"Right. Right. Keep dreaming, tactician."

“Please stop calling me that. It’s just Alex.”

"If you name it you start getting attached to it. It's Tactician."

Alex growled. “I’m not some sort of pet. I’m Alex.”

"I could call you dirt or Omega, so be glad I picked Tactician."

Alex huffed. “I suppose that's true… how far away is this camp, I'm exhausted."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued riding her horse, ignoring that question. They would get there when they would get there.

Alexander huffed. “You didn't even let me get changed into something comfortable. I would 'ave had I known we was goin' riding."

"You wouldn't have come if I let you get changed," Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.

Alex snorted. “Yea I would've. I'm honored someone took the time to kidnap me."

"I am not happy to do this, but I don't want Howe's wraith over me, so I do what I'm told."

Alex frowned. “If you really hate it so much then why do you do it? I'm presuming you must be a Tory, but still..."

"A what?" Elizabeth asked and looked at Alex confused.

Alex smiled. “Tory. Loyalist. Whatever you wanna call 'em."

"No. I'm for whoever pays me. I'm a prostitute."

Alex frowned. “Oh... that must be tough."

"No it's not. The Alphas do most of the work. I just look pretty and fake orgasms all day."

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Sounds like a good gig.”

"It gets the bills paid. I'm not complaining. Unless they get too attached and made me do things like getting you."

“Are you gonna quit?” Alex asked, raising a brow. Curse Alex and his friendliness to everyone. He talked to everyone like they’re an old friend.

"No. I don't want to end up on the gallows."

Alex frowned. “That bad, huh? Damn. Usually over on our side we ‘xpect our ladies to leave by the mornin’.”

"I did, but then Howe wanted me again and again until I was his private bitch."

Alex snorted as he finished braiding the horse’s hair. “What an idiot. He gonna make ya follow when he goes back to England?”

"He'd wish," Elizabeth said and sighed, looking over at the camp in the distance, and the guards waiting at the entrance to stop anyone who shouldn't be there. They didn't even stop their horses.

Alexander shook his head. “You need to find a way out before you really are in too deep.”

Elizabeth laughed. "Honey I was in to deep the moment I agreed to take this job."

Alexander frowned and whispered. “You shoulda' just ran off. He gave ya a horse. Hey, I woulda helped you get up to New York, where there's less action."

"Shut up," Elizabeth said and continued riding towards the camp.

Alexander frowned. “But why?”

"Because I don't need to end up on the gallows because of some stupid tactician."

Alexander blushed and frowned, looking away. “I was just tryna help.”

"I can take care of myself."

Alexander raised his hands in surrender as they both came to a stop in front of the cabin serving as Howe's headquarters.

Elizabeth got off her horse. "Come on. Hurry up. Don't want to keep the big boss waiting."

Alexander slowly managed to shimmy off of the horse. “It's harder than it looks.”

"I don't care," Elizabeth said and walked up to the door, the two soldiers on each side of it opening the double doors.

Alexander huffed. “I need to throw up," he mumbled as he followed her to presumably Howe's office.

Elizabeth walked into the office and out the back, general Howe sitting behind his desk, looking up and waiting for the Omega.

Alexander rose a brow at him. “You're fat," he said bluntly. “and balding."

"And you're pregnant, an Omega, and a bother. I can't help it. Sit down," Howe said and pointed at the chair opposite of his table.

Alex slowly sat down and stared at him. “Whaddya want?"

"Information, your tactics, whatever else you want to hand me over. Preferably unrelated intelligence and your kits."

Alex huffed and got up. “Damn shame non' ah' those things are for sale. See ya'." He tried to walk out.

Howe shook his head. "It's a petty, really. Your Alpha would be devastated if anything happened to you or the kits. Your Beta would cry himself to sleep for the rest of his life if he heard what happened to you."

Alexander frowned and slowly sat down, rubbing his stomach. “Just... ask me specific questions and then lemme go home."

Howe asked a lot of questions and wrote everything down which would prove useful. "We might have a use of you later."

Alexander huffed and set his head down on the table. “I don't have any interest in helping this side. I would rather die.''

"It wasn't a question," Howe said and ringed a bell, someone coming to pick Alex up a moment later.

Alexander bit down on their hand taking another pinkie finger with him. He acted like a wild dog, letting the blood drip down his chin and stain his cravat.

They put him in a tent and left to take care of the wound.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate is in full-blown heat. Thankfully, Ben and Armistead are there to save him and take him back home. (And in Ben’s case, fuck him)

Nate whimpered slightly. “Can you please untie my hands?" he asked and panted. He was almost in full-blown heat.

Rogers looked over and raised an eyebrow. "I don't need the scent of lust added to this hellish mix of scents. Bear it," he said and shook his head.

Nate whimpered pathetically once more. There was a painfully obvious bulge in his tight-fitting uniform. “Please, sir. It's unbearable."

"I don't care. Ya'll live," Rogers said and went back to his paper. "Now shut yer trap before I gag ya."

Nate couldn't help a small moan escape his lips at the mere thought of it, although it would have been twice as good had it been his Benny threatening to do so.

"Kinky asshole," Rogers cursed and shook his head, dipping his quill in ink before continuing to write.

Nate, desperate, began to attempt to subtly grind and hump against the pole to which he was tethered.

"Yer terrible, ya know that?" Rogers growled and continued to write the letter.

"I-I can't help it..." Nate said, but Rogers seemed to have made him feel ashamed enough to stop.

"I don't care. Yer a fucking dog like this. I shoulda kept ya chained to that pole and let ya get impregnated."

Nate whimpered and tried to hide his face. “I-I'm not a dog... I'm a person! I just... you can't help your rut, and I can't help my heat."

"I’m sorry, but yer humping that pole like yer gonna die if ya don't. I think yer a dog because of it," Rogers scoffed.

"I'm not a dog...!" Nate snapped and snarled. Like, you know, a dog. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they continued to move against the pole.

Rogers shook his head and sighed. "Good luck with knowing ya fucked a pole. I offered ya a Beta or an Omega Prostitute if needed. But nah, ya needed a spy. How sad."

"I'd rather fuck a pole than a prostitute," Nate growled. “At least then I'd know that I stayed loyal to my Alpha."

"So scary. Yer Alpha. Maybe we should capture ‘im and dangle ‘im in front of ya without ya able to touch each other. That would be some fun reunion to watch. And some lovely state secrets spilled too. Talmage must know lota secrets."

Nate gave a choked sob. “Don't touch Benny," he protested weakly as his hips moved faster. He was in quite a state, his dirty blonde hair framing his panting face, his pants coated with slick.

"I will touch yer Talmage all I want if I can get my hands on ‘im. I'm sure he'd love to see ya like this in any other circumstance and do everything ‘e can to get ya alone."

"Hehe wouldn't like to see me like this... he'd... he'd like to see my legs spread on his... his cot and- and he'd purr in my ear how good I am..." Nate was slipping so far into heat he didn't even realize what he was saying. “He loves me so much... he's going to claim me one of these days and we'll... we'll have kits... and I'll be a schoolteacher.”

"Ya weren't lying about being a schoolteacher," Rogers grinned.

Nate shook his head. “I was attending Yale before the war broke out to learn how to be one. I would love working with children... teaching them how to read and write..." He whined. “Benny wen’ to school with me, that's where we met...”

Rogers was enjoying this too much to shut him up, just watching him as he waited to spill some relevant shit about Tallmadge.

Nate whined. “I'd love to have him here right now. He always makes sure to take time off when I'm in heat so that he can help me. He finds some other able to spy to run the Culper Ring in his absence- not a lot of missions happen though because everyone's afraid to plan a mission without him...he's so splendidly smart~"

Rogers writes it down and continues to stay silent, because the other talks enough for the both of them and he doesn't want to bust him out of that little bubble.

"You know he found a better way of writing than with lemon juice?" He asked with dreamy eyes. “Because lemon juice can stain paper and you can still read what's written if you squint hard enough. So we don' use it no more. He employs a lot of Betas and Omegas, too. Because they're smaller."

Rogers just continued writing, watching Nate curiously. He didn't even know how much shit the other would be in when he realized what he was saying, but that was comedy gold for another time.

Nate smiled as his head filled with images of Ben. “He's so very attractive...he tells me that he likes my scar. He likes to... likes to take care of me and bathe me and braid my hair. He's frightened by heights, though, so he'll never be a high spy."

Rogers smiled a little at that. Even though he hated both men's guts, he couldn't help but like how they loved each other. He wasn't heartless.

Nate sighed blissfully. “He tells me that I'm very brave for climbing up in the trees. Once I tried to teach him to climb a tree. He made it to the second branch up and-" he snorted, “and he got so scared I had to gently help 'em down."

Rogers smiled, just listening to Nate talk about his boyfriend.

"He never uses my full name unless he's very angry with me." He frowned. “He used my full name when he found out I enlisted."

"I can understand why. He wanted to keep ya safe."

Nate sighed and nodded his head. “I didn't want to be apart from him. He'd do anythin' for me!"

Rogers grinned and let the men under his command double the security around the tent. They might get lucky very soon and this would end up cutting the war short.

~~~

Armistead was on his horse, following close to Ben. “I know it's not my place to ask, sir... but do you not think that it might be dangerous or you to try to retrieve him?"

Ben furrowed his brow and nodded. "That's why I took you," he said and looked over at Armistead. "But just a warning, he is most likely in heat or close to it, so smuggling him out of camp unseen will be tough."

Armistead nodded his head. “Well, as a slave I'm more likely to be able to blend into the background. Can you describe his scent?" Sometimes a Beta or Omega's scent would be that of fruits, and could then be counteracted with some form of a perfume.

"No but I can describe where Rogers' tent is," Ben said and went to do exactly that. "He's most likely there."

Armistead nodded. He was wearing rags instead of his uniform, having changed on the way. He jumped off his horse quietly. “I'll have him back in fifteen minutes flat."

Ben nodded, staying in his saddle in case he had to make a quick exit. "Thank you."

Armistead took a deep breath before walking over to Rogers's tent, keeping his head down as he went to enter.

Rogers heard someone outside of his tent and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't a scent he knew, so he got out his gun just in case.

Armistead kept his head down as he entered the tent, pretending to clean.

Rogers looked him over and put his gun away again, going back to his letter, but keeping an eye on Armistead.

Armistead took his time cleaning, knowing that Nate had seen him in the Culper meetings before and most likely recognized him. He subtly knocked over a bucket of water and bent to pick it back up, subtly sliding a small knife over to Nathan.

Rogers continued watching the other suspiciously. He never trusted anyone ever, so that wasn't surprising.

Armistead kept his head down as he cleaned Rogers's neck.

Rogers grabbed his arm. "What’re ya doing?" he asked and glared at Armistead.

Armistead smirked, pushing the barrel of a small gun into his neck. “I suggest you don't make a sound, sir," he whispered.

Nate broke free of his restraints using the small knife.

Rogers raised an eyebrow. "That explains," he said in a mostly calm voice. "Can I have yer name, lad?"

"They call me James," he said nonchalantly as he gestured for Nate to sneak out the back. “Do I need to shoot you or are you going to let us retreat to safety and live another day?"

"I'm going to let ya go because yer very amusing, but don't think ya won't be hanged tomorrow," Rogers said and watched the gun and James closely.

James smirked and shifted the gun, so it was in his leg, gesturing or Nate to give him the knife. “Well, we don't want you getting any more spies. Let's give you something so you recognizable. A limp, perhaps?" He dug the small knife into his left leg.

Rogers closed his eyes to not cry out in pain before looking at James again. "That hurts," he said in a pained voice, already damning the man to hell in his mind.

"That's unfortunate." He patted him on the cheek before picking Nate up, he wrapped one of his rags around his scent gland to help mask it before running out the back of the tent.

Armistead panted as he caught up to where Ben was with Nate in his arms.

Ben leaned down to pick Nate up and secure him in front of his horse. "Let's go. I want to be back in friendly territory as soon as possible."

Nate numbly nodded his head. “Am I dreaming?" he whispered in a soft tone.

Armistead smile softly as he mounted his own horse. “No, this is very much real."

"I'm right here and I'm taking back to our camp to take care of you~!" Ben said and kissed the side of Nate's face. "You'll be just fine…"

Nate sniffled and finally began to cry. “I missed you so much!" he exclaimed. “I-I... I was scared that I was going to die before you even got to claim me and then he said- said he was going to let them impregnate me...!"

Ben hugged Nate, holding him as close as possible. "Ssssh- I'm here. They didn't impregnate you, right?" he asked, just to be sure.

Nate frowned. “One or two people... fucked me while I was tied out in the middle of a pole, but they didn't knot me."

Ben sighed. "Okay good… My Beta… so strong. Just a little longer and then I got you, okay…? You'll be just fine," he said and kissed Nate's head.

Armistead smirked. “Rogers has a limp now, so he should be easily recognizable.”

"He's not the only guy hunting spies, but it will certainly be useful," Ben said and smiled, holding Nate close to his chest.

Nate leaned into his arms and sighed. “I missed you so much, Benny. He had me all tied up and...” Nate panted. “I was jumping a pole because I wanted you so badly...” He again didn’t realize what he was saying.

"I got you now. You're save… in my arms. I won't let you go for a long time, okay…? You're safe. Just relax. I'll give you what you want later~"

Nate blushes darkly and looked up at him with loving eyes, kissing his jawline. “I love you so much Benny.... my big strong Alpha...”

Ben glanced at Armistead for some privacy. He ran a hand over the other's arm, leaning down to kiss Nate properly.

Armistead blushes and nodded his head. “I’ll take my leave,” he whispered as they got closer to camp.

Nate whined. “I wanna be claimed now.”

"No. I want you naked sprawled out over my bed, all for myself and nobody else. Then I'll claim you to be mine and only mine," Ben whispered in Nate's ear.

Nate blushes darkly and nodded his head. “And you’ll praise me lots, right?” he asked in a whisper “Tell me how good I am...?”

"Of course! I'll praise you lots... You're my perfect little Beta! Why wouldn't I praise the most perfect boy?" Ben asked and smiled.

Nate giggles, his cheeks turning a pretty peach color. “Kiss me!”

Ben smiled and leaned down to kiss Nate. "Simply beautiful," he said after their long kiss.

Nate blushed darkly and leaned into the kiss while they were still on the horse.

Ben smiled into the kiss before pulling away eventually. "Love you, my Beta," he purred and held Nate close.

Nate panted as he spotted the tent, jumping off the horse was trying to take his clothes off at the same time.

Ben laughed and made sure his horse was cared for before joining Nate in his tent.

Nate was already sprawled out on the bed with his arse in the air, wiggling it about.

Ben laughed and stripped out of his own clothes. "Do you want something… lovely Beta of mine?" he asked.

Nate whined and wiggles his ass. “Want you!” he shrieked in a needy tone.

Ben laughed as he finally rid himself of his clothing. "Pretty little Beta... Hungry for your Alpha?" he asked and got on the bed behind Nate. "I'm afraid you do gotta work to get me. So you can start by sucking me off."

Nate whined and pouted slightly but got on his knees, obediently beginning to suck and lick, running his tongue over the slit, like a good little boy.

Ben looked down at Nate and smiled, running a hand through Nate's hair. "My good Beta~ You're so good for your Alpha~ Get me worked up nice and I will give you just what you want~"

Nate panted and balled his left hand into a fist, a little trick to help with his gag reflex as he took him all into his mouth so that his nose was nestled against the little forest of hair above his cock.

Ben moaned and tilted his head back, running a hand through Nate's hair still. "I love you. You're just perfect~ My perfect Beta, sucking me off so nicely~ Just a little longer and I will please you just as you want me to."

Nate whined softly around his cock, his own becoming hard form all of the softly uttered praises. He began to suck with new rigor.

Ben smiled and pushed Nate off. "Now don't get too eager. Don't want to ruin your main course now, love. Turn around and present me that lovely arse~"

Nate chittered happily as he turned around and spread his cheeks for him. “I want you I want you I want you..." He chanted it over and over again.

Ben smiled and pushed himself inside of the other in one go. "Such an eager Beta~ So happy to just take me and let me pleasure you," he said and pushed Nate down in the sheets as he started at a fanatic pace.

Nate blushed as he leaked slick onto Ben, panting heavily. “Claim me...?" he asked hopefully, in a soft tone. “I want to be claimed and be officially yours."

"No- after the war I will. As soon as it ends, but I don't want to put us both in danger," Ben said and continued pounding into Nate.

Nate blushed. “Can I have just a small kiss on my gland, then?" he asked.

"I'll suck you a hickey. Temporary mark," Ben said and leaned down to do just that, getting a handful of Nate's scent in his mouth, moaning as the scent filled his mouth.

Nate nodded his head. “Sound good to me...!” he exclaimed happily, moaning as he did so.

Ben smiled as he sucked a mark in Nate's neck. "I love you."

Nate groaned and wiggles his hips. “Deeper,” he demanded in a shaky breath.

"Want my knot, darling?" Ben asked with a smile, kissing Nate's cheek. "Does my lovely Beta want my knot and get pregnant~?"

Nate frowned and shook his head. “I-I’m not ready...” he whispered. “I couldn’t raise them in the middle of the war... I’d be so scared for them.”

"That's what I thought. No knots for you, okay, love? Can you handle that?" Ben asked and stopped thrusting for a moment, dangling in the edge.

Nate whimpered and nodded. “I got a toy so it should be okay,” he explained.

Ben smiled. "Good boy. So good prepared for your heats," he said and pulled out, stroking himself quickly to get off. "Get your toy, then, and show me how well you take a knot~" he said after he came down from his high.

Nate blushed as he scrambled to get his toy, hidden in a box under his coat. He bit his lip as he sunk down on it. “Not as good as you... Benny..."

Ben smiled and sat behind Nate. "Imagine it's me, sitting right behind you, making you ride me until your legs give out~"

Nate blushed, his plump ass noticeably tightening around the toy. “I wish it were you.... as soon as I'm outta heat~!"

Ben smiled. "Such a good boy for me~ want my knot~? Want me to show you how much I love you?" he asked and completely pushed the other down on the toy, past the knot.

Nate yelped and panted, running his fingers through Ben's hair. “BENNY~!"

"I'm right here, love. I got you," Ben said and held Nate close to his chest. "I love you~"

"Can I cum~?" Nate panted. He was known for being loud during sex, so when the two went into their tent together, a small crowd would often form around the tent of eager boys trying to hear.

"Yes you can. Scream really nice for the people outside~ Be a good Beta for me, scream exactly who you belong to while you cum~"

Nate blushed darkly as he imagined all the people outside. He took a deep breath before cumming onto Ben's chest. “BENNY~! Oh my lord, Benny~!" he moaned like a prostitute.

Ben smiled and kissed Nate's head. "Good boy~" he praised and held Nate close. "So perfect for me.”

Nate blushed and panted, gasping as one of the boys that must have been gathered outside to listen fell through the tent flaps and into the tent itself.

"Good evening," Ben greeted and looked down at him sternly. "Identify yourself and the reason for being here."

The boy blushed darkly. “M-My name is Henry. I'm... sorry... I... I didn't..." He tried to scramble backward.

"Tell me, Henry. Don't apologize for something you haven't told me," Ben said with a smile that would've been calming had he not glared down at the boy.

Henry blushed. “I'm new n' the boys told me to come 'n listen. I swear I didn't know...!" he covered his eyes to avoid looking at Nate, who was still very much naked.

"Did you regret coming here?" Ben asked with a grin, looking the boy over.

Henry began to cry as he nodded his head, covering his face. “I-I swear I didn't know... I'm sorry, they didn't tell me..."

Nate pulled on his clothes. “Benny, you're scarin' the poor thing...!"

"I'm asking some reasonable questions!" Ben said and got up, putting some clothes on himself. "I can't help it that being curious is literally my job description!"

Henry sniffled. “Please don't tell Washington or nothin', I swear I'll never do it again...!"

"You can do it again if you need to, I'm pretty sure Washington knows anyway and I'm not stopping you from going here. We're fighting for a free country, and I'm not telling you where you can and can't be," Ben said and waved him away. "Now get lost."

Henry tripped over himself to leave, sobbing all the way, much to the amusement of the boys outside.

Nate huffed and wrapped his arms around Ben. “You're so spooky...!"

“I'm not!" Ben said in defense. "People just don't know what to do when they see me! I can't help that!"

"You’re tall and strong and frightened the poor by half to death...!"

"I can't help that!" Ben replied and shook his head. "I'm not that scary!"

Nate blushed and snuggled up into him. “Not to me you aren't....~"

Ben smiled and got comfortable, hugging Nate tightly. "That's good to hear." He kissed Nate's head. "And all I care about~"

Nate blushed darkly and looped his arms around him, kissing him deeply.

Ben smiled and kissed Nate back happily, holding him close.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Howe go clothing shopping at Hercules’s. Hercules convinces Howe to let Alex stay, and Alex gives birth to two kits. Elizabeth Sanders seems fine with Hercules’s old fling being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Graphic description of birth, loss of a baby

Alexander was following General Howe around. He was now restrained, with his arms behind his back and a sort of muzzle contraption around his mouth which let him speak but not bite people. “Where the hell are we going, grocery shopping?" he snapped as they entered a village of sorts.

"You need a proper attire since you're going to stay here for a long while," Howe grinned and continued walking to the right store.

"If I didn't have this thing around my mouth, you'd be dead," Alex sneered. “I'm not going to help in any way shape or form."

"Your kits are mine, then. Mine to raise, feed, clothe and care for. I'm sure you would like to see them someday, so you better behave if you want to make a significant part of their life."

Alexander groaned. “You know I could go into labor at any day now? How cruel are you?" he snapped. “At least get me a wheelchair!"

"I don't care. You can still walk so I don't see why not," Howe said and continued walking.

Alexander huffed. “You're a cock," he growled as they entered a small tailor's shop.

"It comes with the job," Howe said and grinned, walking into the shop and looking around for the things he was looking for.

Hercules looked up from behind the counter and kept his face icily calm as he saw Alexander, the guy he helped get into the war in the first place.

Alexander's eyes widened slightly as he saw Hercules. He had lived with him for a short period of time until the war had begun. He knew, as well, that he was a member of the Sons of Liberty group. He didn't say a word and kept his head down. “I don't even think that I need new clothes."

"See it as an investment," Howe said and put a normal sized shirt on the counter. "I know you have a belly, but you need clothes for when you don't."

Hercules kept a stoic face. "Want me to tailor it?" he asked, looking the pregnant Omega over a few more times.

"No, no. No need."

"He's goin' ah' hafta tailor it," Alexander said, trying to bide time. “I ain't the usual size. I mean, yeah, I'm short, but when I'm not pregnant I'm awful skinny and I'm damn sure that this fancypants shop ain't got nothin' in Omega sizes."

"I won't have it tailored, nor let you go back to being skinny. That's unhealthy," Howe said and shook his head, paying the amount he needed to and directly taking the shirt with him.

“What, only a shirt? I don’t get no pants?” Alexander said as he walked around the shop.

"I'm sure your current pair will do just fine."

Alexander huffed. “If I get any bigger, I’m gonna pop. Plus, if you ever met a pregnant Omega you know we get through a lota pair o’ pants.”

Howe looked at Hercules and made a dismissive motion with his hands. "Help him out with whatever he needs. I'll be outside."

Hercules nodded and looked over at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

Alexander blushed and crossed his arms. “It got him outta the room now, didn’t it?”

"I was talking more about where the fuck you got pregnant and how the fuck you got involved with Howe like that."

Alexander rolled his eyes. “The baby is either John Laurens or Marquis de Lafayette. And I’m not here by choice, in case the muzzle didn’t tip ya off.”

"I don't know both of those people, but I'm sorry to hear that. Want me to tell Washington?" Hercules asked and raised an eyebrow.

Alexander smiled. “That would be great, but seriously though, if I’m stuck here, I want new pants.”

Hercules laughed. "Same size as before the war?" he asked. "I still have some of your old clothes upstairs if you want them."

“I will be once the babies come. But I do need some larger ones. The camp isn’t very well equipped for pregnant Omegas.”

Hercules nodded. "I'll tailor your old clothes to be a bit larger. Shouldn't cost me too long."

Alexander hugged him gently. “How have you been?” he asked, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Hercules held Alex carefully. "I've been good, spying here, smuggling things there. The usual," he said and kissed Alex's head, looking at the door.

Alex smiled and stood on his tippy toes, getting as close to kissing as the muzzle would allow them. “I’m still coming back here after the war. Don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easily.”

Hercules chuckled. "I do want to meet these two people that managed to romance you," he said. "Don't you forget about me, Alexander."

Alexander scoffed, stroking his cheek. “How could I? And I highly doubt you’ll meet John. He’s already been sold off.”

Hercules winced. "That's tough," he said and shook his head, putting a hand behind Alex's head. "But I can meet the other, right? The guy with the French name?"

Alexander smiled. “As long as you don't murder him for possibly impregnating me," he replied cheekily.

"If he gets killed depends on how much of a prick he is. But you can describe him for me," Hercules said and smiled.

Alexander blushed. “Oh, your stereotypical big strong Alpha... tall and muscular~ got a reaaaaal big knot~”

"Okay too many details," Hercules said. "I don't need to know how good he fucks you. But you're head over heels for this guy."

“Hey, I’m still head over heels for you too!” Alex pointed out. “Even if we’ve never had IT before.”

"You're literally only head over heels for me because I was the one who looked out for you when you lived with me, Lexi." Hercules shook his head and sighed. "I'm glad you found your Alpha though."

Alex squished his cheeks. “Is it a crime to love more than one person? You still hold a special place in my heart. I love how protective you are.”

"You can love me," Hercules said and smiled, leaning down to kiss Alex. "I'll love you too."

Alex let a giggle bubble up from his chest. “So about those pants... you need any measurements~?”

"I do," Hercules grinned back. "But Howe's waiting outside, so he has to go before we do."

Alex pokes his head out the door. “The man says it might take a while, you can go about your business.”

Howe nodded and let one of the guards behind before going back to the camp.

Hercules grinned and waited for Alex to come back.

Alexander smirked as he walked back in. “Got rid of the oaf. Can you take this muzzle off?”

Hercules laughed. "Come on upstairs. We have more privacy there," he said and waved to the stairs.

Alexander whined. “Carry me,” he ordered.

Hercules laughed and picked Alex up with surprising ease and walked upstairs. "So why the muzzle?" he asked curiously.

“I bit two pinkies off.”

"You always had a way with that mouth of yours," Hercules grinned and kissed Alex's head, putting him on the bed and making quick work of the muzzle.

Alexander blushed darkly, leaning up to kiss him, running his fingers through his hair.

Hercules smiled and kissed Alex back. "Is it even safe to fuck you?" he asked and ran a hand over the other's belly.

“Of course! In fact, I really, really want it,” Alex said softly, shifting a bit on the bed.

"It's one hell of a way to say hi after so long," Hercules said and went to strip Alex down.

Alex blushed and nuzzled against him. “I hope that you aren’t upset with me.”

"I'm not. You're your own person and I'm not your Alpha," Hercules said and held Alex. "Won't your Alpha be mad we mate though?" he asked, just to be sure.

“Not if he doesn’t find out. Either way, I don’t think that he’d care very much anyways.”

Hercules nodded and stripped out of his own clothes. "If I get in trouble for it, I'm blaming you," he said and kissed Alex.

Alex snorted and kissed him deeply. “I give you full permission.”

Hercules smiled and put Alex comfortably on the bed. "Cheeky," he said and put some small kisses on the other's lips.

Alex blushed and nodded. “You know how I am by now.” He spread his legs as far as he could.

"I do," Hercules said and pumped himself a few times to work himself up before pushing inside of Alex with a groan.

Alex blushed darkly, feeling a bit of an odd pressure down there. He bit his lip and shifted his hips to try to ignore it.

Hercules leaned down to kiss Alex and gently thrust inside of him to let him get used to it.

Alex groaned and panted. “You’re so big and good for me...so good, Alpha...”

Hercules smiled and kissed Alex's head. "Such a good Omega. You liked being called a dirty whore and such, right?" he asked.

Alex blushed and if to answer his question gave a rather loud moan and nodded his head.

Hercules grinned. "That's good. My filthy whore. My dirty little slut, loves being cursed out while I'm using your body like this, hmmm?"

Alex again got that weird feeling, right beneath his tummy. “Uhm...Hercy? I think I might need to...pee?” he stammered.

Hercules stopped. "What?" he asked in confusion and looked down at Alex. "You're just really wet. You've never been wet before?" he asked and chuckled a little.

Alex blushed and squirmed slightly on Hercules’s cock. “I think I need to pee!”

Hercules pulled out and saw all kinds of fluids that weren't from the excitement. "Uh... I think your water broke…"

Alex blushed darkly. “Are you sure? I th-think there’d be-“ he went to get up and a gush of water care out of him, along with the contents of his bladder due to the force of his water breaking.

Hercules raised an eyebrow. "Right… I'll get dressed…" he said and went to put on clothes again, kissing Alex's head. "I'll get that guard. He'll get you medical help."

Alexander blushed darkly as he stood in his own little puddle. “I don’t think I can move,” he whispered weakly.

Hercules pushed Alex back down. "I'll get you help. Don't move and make this harder on yourself."

Alexander was beginning to hyperventilate and looked like he was just about to pass out. He didn’t think he was ready.

Hercules put a hand on Alex's face. "Calm down, stay with me. You'll be an amazing father, okay?" he asked and kissed Alex's head. "I just need to get you help. Can you stay sane with me gone?"

“No!” Alexander cried. Usually, an Alpha would stay with their Omega throughout the entire process, but Lafayette wasn’t there.

"I know Lexi. For a minute. You can survive a minute, without me," Hercules said and kissed Alex's head.

Alex whimpered and continued to focus on his breathing, feeling a sharp pain in his tummy. “Gah!”

Hercules held Alex's hand. "I'll stay with you, okay…? But I can't deliver a baby… I'm a tailor, not a midwife, and you're a male Omega so that's double the problem-"

Alex groaned and nodded his head. “I-I know...” he whimpered. “It hurts- oh god it hurts...”

Hercules kissed Alex's head. "I'm here. Just breath… keep breathing... deep breaths…"

Alex screamed out in pain as he experienced what could be presumed to be his first heavy contraction.

Hercules held Alex's hand, just staying with him. He had the worst luck in the world right now.

Alex gripped so harshly on his hand that it most likely felt as though it were breaking.

Hercules held Alex's hand just as harsh back to avoid it breaking.

“I need help!” Alex screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'll get you help. Just let this contraction pass and I'll get you help," Hercules assured and held Alex's hand. "Calm down, okay? This’ll pass and I'll get you your help."

Alexander slowly began to calm down, letting go of Hercules’s hand.

"Can I get help now?" Hercules asked and looked down at Alex. "Literally I'll just drag the guy up here and tell him what to do."

“Okay...” Alex whispered softly and nodded his head. “Just be fast.”

Hercules nodded and darted downstairs, looking outside to the guard. "Come with me, right now," he ordered and dragged the guard back upstairs.

Alex blushed darkly as he realized he was still very naked and there was still a puddle on the floor.

Hercules glared at the guard like a protective Alpha and looked the guy over. "You will get General Howe and a midwife male Omega, do not return without both of them."

The guard looked Alex over and shook his head. "I'd have to take him back to camp. That's what General Howe instructed me to do."

"He's not going anywhere," Hercules growled.

The Alpha soldier growled right back. "I don't care what he or you want. I got my orders."

Alexander let out an unearthly scream, gripping onto the sheets underneath him as he began to go into another contraction. “DO IT!” he screamed in a voice saw raw and warped that he almost sounded as though he were possessed.

Hercules was by his side in an instant, and the Alpha soldier was out of the door in a moment's notice.

Hercules gripped Alex's hand. "I'm here- I'm here- I'm not going anywhere... Just breathe, Alex. Deep breaths…"

“Did he go?” Alex whispered weakly, seeming to fade in and out of consciousness. “Did he go to do it?”

"Yeah, he's out- Stay with me, Alex... You're not done yet- Just stay awake, okay…?"

Alexander whimpered. “It’s so hard...barely getting any air in my lungs...” he whispered.

"I know- Just keep breathing, okay…? You need to keep breathing, even though it might not seem to work…"

Alexander took deep breaths. “Look out the window,” he begged. “Are they coming?”

Hercules looked out the window and saw nothing. "No, the camp is a little away and I don't think they can just find a male Omega midwife on the drop of a hat."

Alexander whimpered. “I’m scared- what if they don’t come in time and then I don’t have anybody to help me through the birth?”

"I'm here- I suck at this, don't even know what to do, but I'm here," Hercules said and held Alex's hand.

“That’s why we need...why need medical help!” He yelped as he felt another contraction, shorter and sharper. “HE’S COMING!”

Hercules held Alex's hand and went to check on how far along he was. "Okay… something's coming out- I can't do this…! Do I take the head and guide it out?" he asked in a panic.

Alex screamed and nodded his head as he began to push, taking short breaths and once more nearly passing out. Both he and the baby’s oxygen levels were dropping.

"Keep breathing," Hercules said and gently tried to pull this living being out of his friend without killing either of them. "Once you have a contraction again, push as hard as you can."

Alex cried and sobbed as he pushed again with his next contraction, the baby sliding out.

"Okay… I got a baby here… It's crying and it's attached to you- God damn it what do I do now? Cut the cord…?" Hercules asked and looked at Alex.

“I DON’T CARE!” Alex screamed in agony.

"I need you to!" Hercules said and looked between Alex and the baby. He had a pair of scissors and clips on himself, and he could use them if needed.

“JUST CUT IT!” Alex screamed. The baby girl was crying. She had Lafayette’s pretty chocolate skin.

Hercules put the clamps in place and cut the cord, wrapping the little girl in a piece of cloth that wasn't that cut up and raffled off, and put her against Alex's side. "You're not there yet."

Alexander gently kissed her head before he shrieked again, eyes squeezing shut as he panted and began to squeeze. “ARE THEY COMING?” With each baby being born without a midwife the risk increased.

Hercules looked out the window. "Yes… they're here- Fucking God damned finally!" he said and stayed right by Alex's side. His door was open, and they'd just have to let themselves in. He had no secret plans out or anything out in the open.

Alexander whimpered. “The second one is on its way,” he admitted weakly.

Hercules reached over Alex and kissed his head. "Just a little longer, and then there's help, okay?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to deliver another baby.

“Tell them to hurry up then!” Alex snapped as he began to push once more.

Hercules walked to the window. "Get the fuck in here right now," he yelled down to the street and the five men walking there.

Alexander whimpered. “The next one is coming, Hercules!” he shouted in pain.

Hercules was by Alex's side in a moment, trying to keep his own breathing steady. "Calm down, okay? Deep breaths. You got this."

Alexander screamed and moaned in pain, crying out for help as the next baby’s head began to peek out.

"Oh God…" Hercules muttered and watched. "Come on Alex! You can do this- Just a little more! You're doing so well, almost there!"

Alexander reaches out and gripped onto Hercules’s hand so tightly it was though he were trying to break his fingers as he gave one final push.

Hercules held Alex's hand just as tightly, getting out his scissors again and cutting the cord of this kit, wrapping it in another piece of cloth and putting it at Alex's other side. "There. You did it."

Alexander sighed softly. He was under the impression that he was just having twins. He frowned as he felt contractions start again. “There’s another one.”

"Maybe it's the afterbirth?" Hercules suggested as the midwife and Howe joined them.

Howe looked so fucking happy, and the midwife looked like he was going to murder someone for getting here too damned late.

The midwife checked up on Alex and the kits, just to see how all three of them were doing.

Alexander frowned and turned to the midwife. “Is it normal to keep having contractions shortly after the birth?”

"Yes," he said and gently pressed on Alex's belly. "But there's another kit in there. Your belly is still too big to be afterbirth."

Hercules sat next to Alex on the bed. Now that there was professional help, he wouldn't need to worry just as much. He held Alex's hand and sighed, watching the midwife do his work.

Alexander seemed considerably more relaxed when delivering the last baby with the midwife even though there was the fact that it was more dangerous due to the last two births being performed by an amateur.

Hercules impatiently waited until they had the final kit as well, running a finger over Alex's hand to keep him calm and to keep him focused on something.

“May I see them all now?” Alex asked as he pushed out the last baby. “I want to see them…”

Hercules smiled. "Two are at your side, the third will be with you soon," he said and looked at the midwife for confirmation.

Alexander gently held them close to his body before looking at Howe. “Please I need to return home... I need to be with my Alpha and Beta.”

"No," Howe said and glare down at Alexander. "You will stay in our camp."

Hercules bit back a growl at that.

The midwife kept the last kit close, checking for a heartbeat since it wasn't crying. He shook his head and sighed. The kit didn't make it.

Alexander frowned, looking like he was holding back tears when he was told that he wouldn’t be permitted to leave. “Well, may I at least hold my other child? Is it a little boy or girl?” He asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hamilton. She didn't make it. She was too small, because of a lack of space in the womb. She has been dead for a little while," the midwife said and wrapped her in a white towel. "She looked like the light-skinned one on your left," he said and looked over Alexander. "I'll help you through your afterbirth and then I'll leave you alone with your two healthy and surviving kits."

Alexander had a devastated look on his face as he was told that one of his precious kits didn’t make it through to see the light of day. He began to cry and sob as he held his two good kits closer to him. “It was John’s... oh god it was John’s...” he cried before glaring at Howe. “YOU. This is all YOUR fault!”

"I'll be outside if you need me," Howe said flatly and left the room.

Hercules ran a hand over Alex's arm, just being there for him. He knew Howe wasn't to blame, but Alex was high on emotions right now, so he wasn't going to correct him either.

The midwife helped Alex through his afterbirth and left with all the mess and the dead kit. "Good luck," he said before walking out of the room.

Alexander sobbed and clung to his daughter and son, shaking his head. “It’s all his fault- if I hadn’t been taken here, I would have had a midwife sooner- I would have… wouldn’t have been as dangerous...” he repeated over and over. “It was John’s baby... It was John’s baby... John’s little girl...”

Hercules needed to distract Alex. "What are you going to name them?" he asked, just to get Alex's mind off his lost kit for a moment.

“Angie and Georges,” Alex replied softly. “I think they’d approve. Plus, they are my kits.”

Hercules smiled. "Beautiful names. Angie is short for Angelica, I presume?" he asked and looked down at the two kits.

Alexander nodded his head. “A conventional name, but still a very pretty one. She’s gotta be Laffy’s judging by her pretty skin.”

"Your Alpha, right?" Hercules asked and looked her over the squealing ball of human. "You need to feed them," he said.

Alexander blushed darkly. “U-Uh...” he blushed darkly as he positioned them so they were close to his chest. They almost immediately latched on to him, suckling the milk.

"And why Georges?" Hercules asked and ran a hand through Alex's hair as the kits fed.

Alexander blushed. “That’s what Lafayette calls Washington whenever he slips up and calls him by his first name.”

Hercules chuckled. "Who's last name will they have?" he asked and smiled.

Alexander smiles. “All of ours. Or maybe mine. I did birth them after all, I should be able to have them keep mine.”

Hercules nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said and kissed Alex's head. "I'm going to deal with General Howe right now. I'll be right back and hopefully, bring you a little bit of good news. Will you be okay?"

Alexander nodded his head while gently bouncing the babies when they pulled away from drinking their milk.

Hercules yelled at Howe at some point, before a heavy object collided with the side of someone's face and Hercules walked back in the room. "Howe's an idiot," he growled. "But you can stay here for as long as you want." He had a red mark on the side of his face.

Alexander moves over on the bed. “Please come and join me,” he begged as he rocked his babies.

Hercules chuckled and joined Alex in the bed. "I'll care for you, with whatever you need," he said and kissed Alex's cheek. "I'll send out a message tonight. Camp needs to know where you are," he whispered in Alex's ear.

Alexander rested his head on Hercules’s chest, smiling softly up at him. “Would you like to hold one of them?”

Hercules smiled and kissed Alex's head. "If you are willing to give one to me," he said and held out his hand for the nearest kit, Georges.

Georges smiles and reaches out for Hercules while Alexander helped lift him over. He was very small for a male.

Hercules carefully took Georges under his arm and held out his finger for the other to grab, smiling happily as he looked down at the little guy.

Georges giggles and sucked on his finger. The boy had a beautiful tan and a spray of freckles all over his face.

Hercules smiled as he watched Georges suck on his finger. He gently rocked the boy back and forth as he watched him.

Alexander sighed wistfully. “He has John’s freckles,” he explained as the boy giggly happily. “He’s also quite small, most likely an Omega.”

Hercules hummed in response. "He's beautiful either way," he said and watched Georges face light up when he wiggled his finger back and forth.

Georges giggled as Hercules wiggles his finger, reaching out to touch it.

Alexander smiled and kissed Angie’s sleeping cheek. “I know you don’t know since you’re an Alpha, but when Omegas are little, they go through all sorts of things in order for them to try to birth Alphas in the future.”

"Nobody ever told me anything about Betas or Omegas. All they tell you is that there are two other types of people who you have to dominate because that's what you're made to do, and impregnate all Omegas you come across," Hercules said and let Georges catch his finger, sighing in defeat.

Alexander rested his head on his neck. “I wasn’t too sure about having children until they were born,” he mumbled, holding Angie tight.

Georges smiles softly and chewed on the finger, but he had no teeth so it was okay.

Hercules smiled and just held Georges against his chest. "You're happy they're here, right?" he asked and looked at Alex for a change.

Alex nodded his head. “Very glad of course. I just feel like it doesn’t help my status amongst Alphas at all, but I love them.”

Hercules chuckled. "Screw your status among Alphas. They'll respect you if you make yourself worthy of respect. Hell, you got my respect either way, with or without kits. Washington will think the same, from what I've seen of the man. Anyone who is willing to stick to you talking for hours on end and still mark you will think the same as well."

“Would you still be willing to mark me?” Alex asked with a saucy smile. He was always quite flirtatious.

Hercules burst out in laughter and shook his head. "Nah. I would if you weren't marked already, but I don't want a fight with another Alpha over an Omega anytime soon."

“You wouldn’t have to fight! He’d be fine with me having multiple lovers,” Alex mumbled with a lazy grin.

"I've never even met the guy, so I'm going to asses that for myself when I meet him," Hercules said and smiled, putting a kiss on Alex's head. "But nice try. I might have fallen for it before you got marked and knocked up."

Alexander huffed. “It wasn’t really my fault. I was in heat and I distinctly remember you promising.”

"After your heat, and then you didn't want to anymore. I respected that," Hercules said and ran a hand through Alex's hair. Reaching over with his free hand while holding Georges close to his chest.

Georges giggles and spit, patting Hercules’s head.

Alexander smiles. “But you know I love you.”

Hercules smiled and patted Georges head back. "I know. I love you too. I'm currently courting a lovely Beta woman as well, and I really love her."

Alexander frowned. “Oh. I see. What’s her name?” he asked as though he wasn’t slightly offended.

Hercules sighed and ran a hand over Georges's cheek. "Elizabeth. She'd like you," he said and kissed Alex's head.

“I’d like to meet her,” Alex said stiffly as he cradled Angie, kissing her head.

"No, you don't. You're acting all stiff and stuck up again. Like you always do when you're upset. Please talk to me."

“I promised that we could be together after the war and you’re...courting someone! A woman, no less!”

"And you got marked, knocked up, and literally just gave birth in my bed," Hercules said and raised an eyebrow. "The reason I'm only courting her and not marry her is that I was waiting for you, and she knows I'm waiting for you. But you're clearly taken."

“I told you one of my lovers has been bought and the other will be running off to France and I’m gonna be all- all alone with kits I NEVER WANTED!” He shouted as he hugged Angie close.

Hercules ran a hand through Alex's hair to calm him down. "As I said, you can stay as long as you like, I'm sure Elizabeth will love you and the kits."

Alex cried softly. “They’re go-going to leave me all...leave me all alone and… and they won’t even get to meet their kits!”

"I’m sure your Alpha can meet his kits," Hercules said and kissed Alex's head. "I'm sure we can arrange something, even if it has to happen in the middle of the night."

“That doesn’t mean he’s to stay in the country after the war. How will I survive if he chooses not to?”

"You can still have me, Alexander," Hercules said and sighed, moving his finger in front of Georges's face again.

Alexander turned so his back was to Hercules, hugging Angie.

Georges giggles and swatted at his finger.

Hercules sighed and held out his finger for Georges to take, just as he heard the door jingle downstairs.

"Herc?" a female voice called out.

"That's Elizabeth. Can I take Georges and go see her?" Hercules asked and looked at Alex's back.

Alexander sighed and pulled the covers up to his chin. “I don’t see why not,” he mumbled under his breath.

Georges seemed to smile sweetly, putting his hand on Hercules’s nose.

Hercules sighed and got up. "I care about you, Alexander. No matter what happened or will happen," he said before he headed downstairs to meet his girlfriend, putting a finger out for Georges to grab and play with.

Elizabeth’s eyes lit up as she saw the small baby. “Herc, how on earth did you- who’s baby is this?” She asked as she set down her basket of freshly baked bread.

Hercules kissed her as a proper greeting and laughed. "This is Georges. He's a few hours old," he said and showed off the little bundle of joy. "You remember Alexander, right? The Omega with big dreams?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as she gently kissed him back before kissing Georges. “Of course! Is he his child?”

"Yes. Together with a baby girl. I had to help deliver them. Alex himself is pissed at me for telling him I'm courting you, so don't expect him to be too happy to meet you," Hercules said and watched Elizabeth as she kissed Georges.

Elizabeth frowned up at Hercules as Georges held onto her finger. “He must know that you had no idea for how long the war would draw on and whether you would be left with no one after it.”

"Exactly, I said that was the reason I'm only courting you for now," Hercules sighed and looked at the little guy in arms. "He still wouldn't listen…"

Elizabeth frowned. “He must have really loved you… Who did he go and get pregnant with?”

"Some Alpha and Beta he's marked to," Hercules said and shook his head. "He hasn't told me the whole story yet, but there was something about someone else owning the Beta now… I don't know…"

Elizabeth frowned and gently caressed his cheek. “And how do you feel about that?” she asked in a gentle tone.

"I’m upset because we made a promise… but it was a maybe promise and I don't own him, so I can't stay mad at him," Hercules said and smiled, leaning into her touch.

Elizabeth smiles and gently boops Georges’s nose. “I think that I would like to meet him.”

Hercules nodded and carried Georges upstairs and back to Alex's room.

Alex blushed and scrambled to cover himself up as he saw Elizabeth.

“It’s very nice to meet you, sir,” Elizabeth said politely.

Alex glances between her and Herc before sighing. “Yeah, it is nice ta meet ya too.”

Hercules sighed. "Alex you never talk with an accent anymore. What's going on with you?" he asked and looked at him.

Alex turned his head away. “I do when m’ tired n’ don’ care ‘bout bein’ all fancy.”

Elizabeth frowned softly. “Maybe you’re right Herc...maybe I should go...”

Hercules nodded and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I'll be right down," he said and turned to Alex, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his free hand through Alex's hair.

Elizabeth headed back downstairs softly.

Alexander leaned into Hercules’s soft touch. “I’m sorry for breaking the promise.”

Hercules sat next to Alex on the bed and shrugged, Georges still firmly in his hold as he ran a hand through Alex's hair. "I'm not mad at you," he said and smiled a little.

“But you seem mad,” Alex pointed out softly. “Is it jus’ cuz I’m a brat?”

Hercules shook his head. "I can be mad at you, but I can't lash out at you. You're not my property- you're your own person who made his own decisions."

Alexander kisses him gently. “And you’re going to continue courting her?”

"Yes, but I'm sure she'll like you and accept you and the kits into our life if you want to. She already loved Georges when she understood where he came from."

Alexander frowned and sighed, shaking his head. “You two would be happier without me.”

"Would we?" Hercules asked. "I don't know… We haven't tried it," he said and rocked Georges back and forth gently.

“I think you would. I’m a real pain. I need to find my own path and you need to be happy with her.”

"Don't down-sell yourself like that. We can have you here until you do find that own path and see if they don't overlap."

Alexander sighed and leaned back in the bed with Angie who has gently reached her hands out. “I don’t know. I’m far too tired to be thinking about my future.”

"Then sleep. I and Lizzy will keep the kits entertained so you can sleep, okay?" Hercules asked.

Alex nodded his head before frowning. “You think I’m gonna be a good dad, right?”

"You're going to be an amazing dad," Hercules assured and gently took Angie from Alex's hold as well, cradling the two close to his chest. "Now rest. You just did something amazing."

“Shove things forcefully out of my body?” Alex said softly, snuggling into the bed.

Angie sort of used her feet to try to push Georges out of his arms and give her more space, definitely an Alpha.

"Yes. That," Hercules said and held Angie away from her Omega brother to avoid incidents. "Good night, Alexander," he said and walked out of the room.

“Night Hercy,” Alex mumbled softly, using his old nickname for him.

Elizabeth was still waiting downstairs. “Is everything okay?” she asked in a hushed tone.

Hercules walled back down with the two kits, nodding a little. "I offered him to stay, but he wants to do whatever he pleases. I don't think Howe will be too pleased with that." He looked down at the two kits in his arms. "You've met Georges already, now meet the other one, Angie."

Elizabeth smiles gently as she went to hold Angie. Angie kicked her legs out and gurgled. “I’m guessing she’s the Alpha out of the litter?”

"Yes, and Georges is the Omega, presumably," Hercules said and looked down at the tiny human in his arms, running a finger over his cheek.

Georges smiles and giggled softly, hiding his face behind his hands.

Hercules smiled and ran a hand over Georges's hand.

Angelica began to scream and cry.

Elizabeth frowned. “I didn’t do anything.”

"Try to shush her?" Hercules suggested and looked at her, walking closer to her with Georges on his own arm.

Elizabeth rocked and shushed her until the kit began to quiet down.

Hercules smiled. "Good. I have to write a letter to the general, keep anyone out of my study, please," he said and walked to his study, Georges still happily tucked at his side.

Elizabeth nodded her head and went behind the counter in case anyone were to come in.

Hercules wrote the normal text out, that Alex was okay, gave birth of two kits, and that both Alex and the kits were safely in his house. He then rewrote that to their code and tucked the coded note in his pants, removing the original text and hiding away the book again.

Georges arched out to play with the inkwell before tipping it over.

Hercules saved the inkwell before it spilled precious ink over his desk and tucked an empty piece of paper in the envelope. He used the envelope to write on in invisible ink. "Don't do that, Georges, you'll ruin a lot of money and precious paper and ink."

Georges didn’t listen to him and dunked his little hand into the inkwell, getting the dark black ink all over him before trying to put it in his mouth.

Hercules groaned and took Georges hand, getting up to go clean him up in the water bowl at the other side of the room, making sure all ink was off before returning and putting the ink out of Georges's reach. He made sure he had everything and destroyed the evidence where needed, before walking back to Elizabeth. "I need you to take care of them while I deliver the letter."

Elizabeth smiles as she took little Georges. “Well... you won’t be gone for too long, yes? It seems rather difficult to keep these two close together for prolonged periods of time due to their different statuses.”

"I hope a few hours, but you know how drop-offs can be, so it could be longer," Hercules sighed and kissed her head. "Just put one in the little crib that's collecting dust in one of the rooms if needed." Hercules headed out and, walked down the street as if he was out on a stroll down the river, while in fact, he was heading deep in the forest to find the guy that would deliver his letter to Washington.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tells John about Alex’s disappearance. Nate turns up alive and he and John fuck. Ben and Thomas find this out and Thomas punishes John.

Thomas growled as Lafayette was on his front step, on his knees, begging to see John or to at least tell him the news that Alexander was missing. He had to admit it was nice seeing the Alpha grovel, but he eventually closed the door on him. He did plan on telling John, he merely wasn’t going to let Lafayette do it. He walked up to the bedroom. “Dearest, I have some news.”

John looked up from where he looked down at a book. He was finally showing a little after three months, but if he wore baggy shirts it wasn't noticeable. He was wearing Thomas's shirts more often than not. "What is it?" he asked and closed his book, putting it on the bedside table.

Thomas has him sit down. The last time he had done this was to tell him that Nate was dead. He had never told him he had been found, either. “Alexander had gone missing,” He announced. “There was blood in his tent and no clues to where he might be.”

"What?" John asked and took a sharp breath. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. He had mastered the element of keeping a calm and stoic expression long ago. "Oh God," he whispered under his breath and shook his head.

Thomas nodded his head, pretending there was a cell in his body that gave a damn about whether Alexander was okay. “They’re not quite sure how long he’s been missing. They think they’ve been taken by the British and will meet the same fate as Nate,” he lied.

John gasped and shook his head. "Shit. I need to... I need to do something!" he said and looked at Thomas pleadingly. He literally couldn't do anything without Thomas's permission, and he already knew he wasn't going to get this permission.

Thomas smirked, knowing he was in full control over the situation. “I don’t know dear- you’re expecting...”

John nodded. "You're right," he said and felt the tears prick behind his eyes. He just felt so useless, but he wouldn't step out of line again. "Was that everything you came to tell me?" he asked and hid his balled fist under the sheets.

Thomas smirked. “They believe that he was on the brink of giving birth.” He relished in thinking of Alexander’s death.

"Stop talking, please Alpha. I get the picture," John said, his fist shaking with his pent-up emotions and the idea. "I know you greatly enjoy this, but I don't."

Thomas grinned wider. “Perhaps the children will be spared and raised as Brits. Although I doubt that. They’d most likely be thrown into a river and allowed to drown.”

"I said stop!" John yelled and got up, storming out of the room to Alex's nest, to what used to be his bedroom before he’d moved into Thomas’s room.

Alex’s nest had been left exactly the way he has found it, the soft blankets still having a little indent of where he would be laying, the window of the room opened a crack.

John stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the nest, not daring to touch it as he sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair as he had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm down and not burst out in tears.

There was a soft little thinking noise coming from the door and hitting against the window frame. Sounded as though someone was throwing acorns or small rocks.

John looked at the window and furrowed his brow, getting up and walking to the window, looking down at the street as to who it could be.

Nate was smiling back up at him, waving wildly to try to get his attention. He was still in heat, but he figured he had to let John know he was alive.

John opened the window. "Nate! What the fuck man. I thought you died!" he said and looked at him with a stupid smile.

Nate shook his head. “Nah I wouldn’t let myself do that.” He climbed a tree with ease and climbed into the window, hugging him tightly.

John hugged back and buried his nose in the other's shoulder. "What about Alex?" he asked and relaxed, even though the other's scent was drenched with heat.

Nate blushes darkly as the other snuggled against his scent gland, slick pooling out of him. “I-I heard that he went missing but as a tactician and not a spy he should be very much alive.”

John nodded and sighed. "Good. Good. I wonder how he's doing," he said and kissed the side of Nate's face. "You're in heat. Why are you not with Ben?" he asked.

“I wanted to come ‘n see you,” Nate whispered gently, nuzzling his nose against John’s hair.

John smiled and looked at the door. "I want to just pull you inside and show exactly how much I missed you, but I'd have an angry Alpha."

“I wouldn’t mind,” Nate breathes softly. “I can be quiet if I try... I love you so much.”

"No... You're in love with Ben- I can just give you relief," John said and smiled, pulling Nate inside the house.

Nate blushes and nodded, straddling his lap with a purr. His heat was clouding his brain and he couldn’t think of any other way he’d like to spend the afternoon.

"You shouldn't have come here," John said and kissed Nate, just taking it slow and sensual. This was the first contact he had since Alex left and he was going to enjoy it.

Nate snuggled into his neck. “I didn’t know whether you knew I was alive or not,” he explained softly with a pout, rolling his hips against him. “And we haven’t done _this_ since we were teens.”

"Thomas just told me you were hanged by the redcoats. He didn't want me to know you were alive, or what's going on with Alex," John panted and rolled his hips right back against Nate. "I missed this, a lot."

Nate blushes darkly. “Even with your big strong Alpha to please you,” he asked as he began to shakily take off his clothes.

"Thomas is an asshole," John whispered. "He can't even keep a knot. He hasn't touched me now he's got me," John said and took off his own clothes before helping Nate take off his.

Nate snorted. “Not him. Lafayette. He loves you lots, right?” he asked as he shifted to go in between John's legs for a better smell of his scent gland.

John nodded. "I won't see him because of Thomas, so it's a loose-loose situation either way," he said and shook his head, looking down at Nate with a smile.

Nate drooled. “It's so long since I’ve had your scent like this...” he whispered. “Remember when my Ma walked in on us?” He giggled and gently licked his balls.

John chuckled and moaned. "Yeah, that was embarrassing- I was going to sink through the ground during her scolding. We finished up later behind the house~"

Nate blushes darkly and wrapped his lips around John’s cock, eyes fluttering shut in an almost dainty sort of way.

John smiled and watched Nate over his belly, wanting to just lean back and let the spy do what he was good at, tangling his hand in Nate’s hair to guide him over his cock. He was glad Nate was here. He needed some distraction and the idiotic Beta was just what he needed right now.

Nate hummed softly on John’s hardened cock, bouncing up and down on it with an occasional pleased purr.

John had this steady rumble of purrs in his chest, putting him completely to ease he eventually had to lay back down again and relax. For as far as that's possible while being sucked off.

Nate whined softly and trailed his tongue along a particularly long vein. He then lapped at his slit before moving down again.

John groaned and thrust his hips up in Nate's mouth, making him feel so good after a while of ignoring his own needs.

Nate purred, massaging the other’s balls with his hands as he attempted to grind against the mattress for some sort of relief, but not getting some judging by the soft whines, that went straight to John’s cock.

John gasped and buried his hands in Nate's hair. It felt good, being sucked off by Nate after not having touched himself for so long now, his wet mouth so hungry licking at John’s cock it was endearing.

Nate whimpered as he pulled off. “Fuck me?” he gasped in a needy and whiny tone, still pathetically humping against the bed like he didn’t even realize he was doing it.

John laughed and pulled Nate on the bed, pulling one leg up and over his shoulder so he could lean down and kiss him while pushing two fingers inside, knowing the little Beta was already fucked open from his Alpha.

Nate blushes and drooled, shaking his hips from side to side to take more of him. “S-So good!” he exclaimed.

John smiled. "I know. Such a good boy for me, taking my fingers so well~ Want more of me~?" he asked and pushed a third finger inside, watching as he let Nate fall apart in just a few thrusts.

Nate whimpered and nodded his head. “I want you so badly...” he snuggled into the blankets. “Want you to fuck me and tell me how good I am.”

John nodded and pulled his fingers out. "Of course, Nate- You're such a good boy for telling me what you want~" he said before thrusting into Nate. "Such a good sub for me, so tight~"

Nate blushes darkly and moaned, his slick leaking out, onto John and the bedsheets. “You do me so good...” he whispered, snuggling into a pillow. “Makes me feel so warm and loved...!”

"You are warm and loved!" John purred back. "By me, by your Alpha. Lots of love," he said and kissed Nate's cheek while pounding into him.

Nate was adorable like this, gasping and moaning loudly, jaw slack as he let out the sounds like he didn’t even care. He screamed as John hit his prostate. “RIGHT THERE!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. He’d lied when he said he was quiet, and John didn’t like that one bit.

John took that God damned pillow and smothered him with it as he pounded into him harshly as a punishment. He stopped moving soon enough and removed the pillow. "Shut the fuck up, Nate or I'm stopping right now."

Nate looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “But I’m so close Jacky...so so close... one more or two more thrusts and I’ll be done!” he exclaimed, gasping for breath after being smothered by the pillow to shut him up.

"Then learn to shut up when I fuck you. Want me to fuck you until you cum without screaming?" John asked and leaned down to kiss Nate.

Nate blushes and nodded his head as he whimpered. “Yes please...yes I need it so bad~” he cooed and babbled.

John nodded and covered Nate's mouth before thrusting inside of the sub a few more times, whispering praises in his ear.

Nate groaned against the hand as he came heavily onto the sheets. He had to do everything in his power to not beg for a knot.

John pulled out and kept his hand over Nate's mouth as he quickly finished himself off with a groan.

Nate blushed. “No knotting,” he reminded in a soft little whisper.

John nodded and laid down next to Nate. "No knotting. I don't want any more bastard kits."

Nate snorted and rolled his eyes. “And who’s fault is that?”

John shoved Nate. "I hate you," he said and chuckled.

“If you hated me why would you fuck me?” Nate asked with giggles.

John groaned and pulled Nate against his side, cuddling him close. "Shut up." He liked this, the comforting banter. It reminded him a little of when they were young, and life hadn’t come barreling at them like it wanted to kill them.

Nate smiles and played with John’s hair. “You fucked like you haven’t had sex in weeks,” he teased.

"I haven’t," John replied and kissed Nate's cheek. "God I missed it."

Nate blushes darkly. “Do I smell of you now?” he asked in a bashful tone. One part of him was worried how Ben might react if he knew what he had been up to, but the other part of him relished at the thought of punishment.

"I suppose you do," John said and sighed, pulling Nate even closer against him, kissing his cheek. "Won't Ben be mad?" He already had a vague feeling what that answer might be.

“Oh, I’m planning on it,” Nate breathed out as he gently rubbed John’s belly bump. “What are you going to name your baby?”

John chuckled at that. "You like punishments a little too much, love." He looked down at his belly and shrugged. "I don't know. I've always been terrible at names." He wasn’t that terrible at names, he was merely in denial over the fact that he had a growing person inside of him that would be raised in an abusive situation.

“You should name it after me,” Nate said with a cheeky little smirk. “And then I’d name mine after yours when I have one.”

John shoved Nate again. "Fuck that. And if it's a girl? Nathalie?" he asked and chuckled. "No way."

“Natalie is a nice name!” Nate protested with a smile. “If mine was a girl I would call her Jacky!”

John shook his head. "No. Jacky is a terrible name. Don't do that to yourself. John is a boring name. Find something interesting, Nathaniel."

Nathan snorted. “Well I don’t have to worry about that because it seems like I’m the only one around here who isn’t pregnant!” he exclaimed, flopping down onto the bed with his bum in the air.

"Fuck you," John growled and got on top of Nate, hugging him from behind.

Nate blushes darkly but relaxed. “This is comfy n’ cosy,” he admitted softly. “Gimme a kiss!”

John laughed and leaned down to kiss Nate before dissolving in a giggle fit.

Thomas opened his door with a raised brow, Ben standing right behind him. “Hello little ones~”

John looked back and bit back a whine. He rolled off of Nate and went to get dressed. He’d be punished now, he knew it. Thomas was going to punish him for having sex with Nate. A small part of his mind said that he deserved it, that he should obey his Alpha, but he quickly shut that down.

Ben raised an eyebrow at the scene, his arms crossed in annoyance. Nate always got into trouble, and he merely wanted his in heat Beta out of there before he caused any more problems.

Thomas walked further into the room, looking at the fun stain in the sheets of the bed and pulling a face. Thankfully he’d have Sally or someone clean it up when he was done punishing John.

Nate blushes as he got up, pulling his clothes on as well. “Hi...” he whispered.

John eventually finished getting dressed and looked at his feet, tears pricking in his eyes at the sheer idea of getting punished again.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ben asked and looked over the strain and Nate's messy state of dress.

Thomas smirked. “Why don’t you bend over for me, baby cakes~?” he crooned to John.

Nate sniffled. “Sorry...I’m sorry...” he wept. “I got carried away- I asked for it- I begged for it...!”

John whimpered and shook his head, walking to the wall and removing his shirt in the meantime, his back lined with fresh belt marks. Thomas hadn’t hesitated to hit him over the weeks he’d been here, for the littlest slip-ups, sometimes even things he didn’t have control over. He felt like a slave, used for nothing but the kit he was carrying inside of him.

Ben pulled Nate out of the room and down the hall.

Thomas growled. “I said bend over! Obviously whipping you on the back is doing nothing to correct your faults!”

John flinched at the harsh tone of Thomas's voice and laid on the bed, ass in the air. He had no idea at what Thomas was going to do, but the mere prospect of those threatening words had his ass sting, his breath nothing more but quick little pants as he tried to keep himself under control.

Thomas smirked as he took a belt and brought it down right on the poor boy’s ass. “You know the rules. Count,” he barked, enjoying how much John was squirming on the bed.

John screamed from the flaming pain blooming over his ass. "One," he said and panted, forcing himself to relax, take the hits, be a good boy for the angry Alpha.

Thomas brought the belt down again, very close to where his sensitive entrance was, knowing such a thing would elect a far stronger reaction to the belt.

John jolted forward involuntarily. "Two, Alpha," he panted and covered his face in the sheets to hide the tears streaming down his face, relishing in the little whiff of Nate’s scent still hanging around.

“One more,” Thomas announced as he landed the last blow, twice as hard as the rest.

John cried out, tears streaming down his face. "Three," he whimpered and tried to rub his sore ass.

Thomas pinned his arms above his head. “I wouldn’t try to do that if I were you,” he said in a deep rumble of a voice.

John gasped and nodded. "Sorry, Alpha," he said, burying his face in the sheets.

“If I find you trying to touch down there again your punishment will triple.” With that, he left.

John nodded and dug his nails into the sheets, not daring to move from his spot as he cried. He fucked up, again. Couldn’t even push Nate away, hadn’t wanted to push Nate away. It was Nate! His childhood friend, for crying out loud, in heat and needy. How could he turn that away? His life was a mess and he could do nothing to fix it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben punishes Nate for running off with John. They experiment with Nate’s exhibitionism kink on some willing subjects. They talk about their feelings on the topics of pregnancy and some of Nate’s wilder fantasies.

Ben pulled Nate up and out of the room. "You should not leave my side when you're in heat, you do stupid things," he growled.

Nate blushed and whined, reaching out for John. “We can’t leave him! If we leave him, he’s gonna get beat! He’s gonna get all beat up!”

Ben dragged Nate out of the house. "No! You didn't listen to me, now I'm not listening to you," he said. Nate was so stupid sometimes, and he needed to know he was.

Nate began to cry and covered his face. “I- I want to make sure that he’s okay!”

Ben pushed Nate up against the side of the house. "I care about you and John, and I'm sorry, but Mr. Jefferson expects certain things and I needed to get you out of there before you did anything stupid."

Nate whimpered and cried softly. “I already did something stupid. Lemme go! Lemme go, I gotta help him...!”

Ben put a warning hand on Nate's neck, knowing his history with leashes would work for a hand around his throat as well. "You're going with me back to camp, and I'm going to help you through the rest of your heat- Understood?" he asked.

Nate whimpered and squirmed, trying to get away from the hand around his neck as tears welled onto his sensitive eyes. “Please...” he whispered. “You’re scaring me.”

Ben nodded. "Then don't run away again," he said and grabbed Nate's hand, dragging him back to the camp and his tent.

As soon as they got to the tent, Nate his underneath the covers, crying softly. He was terrified of leashes.

Ben laid next to Nate and ran a hand over the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry, love," he said softly and sighed.

Nate tried to ignore him, kicking him away. “You scared me! You know that scares me!”

Ben nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I don’t like the idea that you fucked someone without telling me beforehand."

Nate sniffled as he pokes his head out from under the covers. “But I and John were a thing long before me and you!” he snapped.

"But he's with Thomas now, and you're with me… This could've been avoided if you would've just told me!" Ben said and stared Nate down.

Nate whimpered. “I still love you Benny, but you know how scared I am of leashes. I don’t know why on earth you’d do that.”

Ben nodded. "Yeah. I went too far," He said and sighed. "What can I do to make it up?"

Nate opened his arms. “Give me a big kissy?” he asked with an adorable little pout.

Ben laughed and pulled Nate against him, kissing him long and hard.

Nate blushed as he already seemed to get hard off of the simple kiss, boner pressing against Ben’s stomach.

Ben chuckled. "You're too needy, love," he said and just held Nate close.

“You should punish me,” Nate whispered wistfully into his ear. “I’d love the feeling of being punished by you~”

"What do expect out of a punishment, Beta?" Ben asked, running a hand down Nate’s cheek.

Nate panted. “Spank me...tell me off... make me put o-on a show for the boys who collect outside... there are so many things~!” he squealed. Heat did bring out the kinkiest side of Betas and Omegas alike.

"Oh, you're an exhibitionist?" Ben asked and looked over Nate curiously. “Kinky little Beta. Didn't know you had it in you~ I think I should start with a spanking, get the boys to actually come 'n gather outside~"

Nate shivered as slick pooled underneath him. He moaned happily at the sheer thought of being displayed like a trophy.

Ben sat on the side of the bed. "Over my lap," he ordered and stared Nate down.

Nate laid over his lap with his pretty ass in the air. He wiggled about eagerly as he fantasized how it would feel.

Ben let him live in that fantasy for a little longer before he smacked his hand down on the other's ass, and hard.

Nate gasped, his cock twitching slightly in pleasure although he did wince in pain. “Benny~!” he moaned to help attract the men outside.

Ben grinned. "Count your hits, sub," he said and hit Nate again.

“ONE, ALPHA~!” Nate exclaimed passionately, getting slick and precum onto Ben’s clothing.

Ben chuckled. "Technically it's two, but if you want more I'll happily give them to you," he said and hit Nate again, even harder.

"Th-three…" Nate stammered, correcting himself this time. He was shaking so bad he looked like he was about to cum.

"You're doing so well, taking the punishment like a good sub. You like the hits, don't you? Love being hurt like this, by me?" Ben asked and grinned, just trying to make Nate cum without actually touching him.

Nate blushed and whimpered. Pretty much as soon as the compliment of him being a good sub left his lips, Nate was cumming right onto Ben's lap.

Ben looked down at the Beta in his lap. "You made a mess of my pants," he said and hit Nate again, hard.

Nate whimpered and cried out. “S-Sorry Alpha~! I didn't mean to~!"

"You've been a bad boy," Ben continued as he delivered another smack on Nate's ass. "You didn't count," he hit his ass again.

"F-Four n' Five...!" He sobbed out, whole body shaking as he did so.

Ben nodded, hitting his ass again. "You were a bad boy because you ran off and fucked another Beta, and one already engaged with another Alpha," he growled.

"SIX~!" Nate cried out. 

The boys outside seemed to be getting a real hoot out of it.

Ben grinned. "This is what you get when you disobey. Want me to get them inside and show what a pathetic waste of Beta you are, not having any respect for you at all in the future?"

Nate weakly nodded his head, trying to snuggle into Ben's neck with a whine.

Ben quite literally shoved Nate on the ground and got up, walking to the tent flap and opening it. "Hey," he said and looked at the boys.

The boys looked rather shocked and tried to run from the tall man.

"Don't run. You're always here so man up and come inside for a change," Ben ordered them.

The boys slowly but surely tiptoed into the room, peeking at Nate and licking their lips.

"If you touch him I'm dragging you to Washington," Ben warned and sat back on the bed.

The boys crowded around him and watched. “He ain't doin' nothin’!” One pointed out.

"Come on Nate. You wanted this, love," Ben chuckled and pulled Nate against his chest.

Nate bushed and snuggled into Ben's neck while slowly grinding against him.

Ben smiled and pushed two fingers inside of Nate. "Bounce on my fingers, sub, show those nice men what a good boy you are."

Nate whimpered and noticeably leaked slick onto his fingers, causing some of the boys to pant while he began to bounce his plump arse.

Ben watched the boys while he felt what Nate was doing in the meantime, always assuring the safety of his Beta the best he could.

Nate blushed darkly as one of the boys whispered softly. “Can we touch ourselves?” Most of them were already aroused from listening.

Ben shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'm not the boss of you." He jammed his fingers even more into Nate, trying to hit his prostate.

Nate gave a sudden sharp scream as Ben found his prostate, frantically trying to grind down on them. 

More boys came into the tent, unashamedly unlacing their breeches.

Ben grinned and continued to thrust his fingers up into Nate's prostate. "Watch," he told the boys, even though he knew they were. He leaned over to whisper in Nate's ear. "Such a good boy for me~ taking my fingers so well and putting on a show for these boys~ Look at them, look at how excited you got them~" he purred in Nate's ear, too soft for the boys to catch up on.

Nate panted as he looked up and blushed. His breathing began to pick up. Ben would know this as a sign that he was about to cum. “Benny~!” He cried as he came onto both him and himself.

Ben chuckled and looked at the boys, still whispering in Nate's ear. "Do you want more, my sweet Beta? Or should I kick the boys out and give us some peace?" he asked.

Nate whimpered. “I want them away now… I want daddy to do aftercare. They’re not supposed to be here for that...”

Ben nodded. "Of course," he said and pulled his fingers out, smearing them clean on his already ruined pants as he got up. "Alright boys, get out. Do not wait outside the tent or you'll face punishment."

The boys struggled to lace back up their breeches over the tents in their pants before stumbling to their tents.

Ben stripped out of his own clothes and snuggled under the sheets with Nate, kissing his head. "Did you like that?" he asked, ignoring his own hard one.

Nate blushed and nodded, snuggling into his chest. “It made me feel all tingly in my tummy,” he explained with a blush.

"The good kind of thingy, right?" Ben asked and ran a hand through Nate's hair.

Nate blushed and nodded his head as he kissed Ben all over. “I think it’s a good one. Sometimes I’ve had dreams about it, but I don’t tell Daddy... in case he thought it was weird.”

Ben chuckled. "Everything for my baby boy," he said and smiled, just looking down at Nate as he loved him.

Nate blushed. “The dreams are a lot dirtier though,” he explained in a sultry tone as he snuggled against Ben’s scent gland, gently grazing his teeth against it.

Ben gasped as he felt the teeth, sending more blood down to his cock. "Do tell, love."

“Usually we're in the middle of a meeting with all the Major Generals and Washington himself.”

Ben raised an eyebrow but ushered Nate to continue. Now he was curious since all the people described in that room were Alphas.

“And you’re pleasing me under the table...” Nate whispered. “And they caught us.”

Ben nodded. "And then?" he asked, curious just where this was going.

“And then they make me get on the table and get myself off with my hand and their voices and nothing else.” Nate shivered softly.

Ben looked at Nate with a grin. “and then?" he asked.

“And then I wake up all sweaty and with a boner,” Nate whispered softly.

Ben chuckled. "That's annoying," he said and kissed Nate's head. "So wanna clean up?" he asked and looked down at Nate.

Nate blushed and nodded. “Can we do it in the lake? I haven’t been able to go in ages.”

Ben smiled. "Of course. Get dressed, love."

Nate pulled on his clothes and cringed. “They’re all wet with slick,” he explained.

Ben chuckled. "So are mine. Let's go clean them off in the river," he said and held out his hand for Nate to take.

Nate blushed as he held his hand, hiding his face into his side as they walked by to try to avoid the stares of the people who had just watched one of the most intimate moments between an Alpha and Beta.

Ben grinned, keeping his head high as they walked through camp. "You wanted this, Nate. Now chin up and own it," he ordered his Beta.

Nate blushed and struggled to keep his chin up high, his face occasionally finding its way back into the comfort of Ben’s side.

Ben walked to the water and stripped out of his clothes once they were in the quiet of some bushes.

Nate blushes as he stripped. He was adorable when he blushed because his cheeks, nose, and even ears would turn red.

Ben smiled at Nate, getting in the water and relaxing, even though the lake was cold to his touch right now.

Nate blushed and shivered as he stepped into the water. “This is cooold!” he complained as though he expected it to be hot as fall drew nearer.

Ben laughed loudly. "Come here, love. I'll keep you warm," he said and opened his arms for Nate, even though he was a little further in the water.

Nate blushed and swam over, snuggling into his neck softly and purring.

Ben held Nate and kissed his cheek. "You did so well today. You were so good to those boys and showed yourself off so well."

Nate smiles softly as he was rocked. “Thank you. I love you so much, you’re so sweet to me.”

Ben kept a hold on Nate. "You deserve it!" he asked and smiled, kissing Nate's head.

Nate blushed and giggled. “I love you...kiss me!” he bossed around.

Ben raised an eyebrow and looked down at Nate. "I thought I was the Alpha here?"

Nate giggled and shook his head. ”Nooo! You’re the... you the OMEGA!” he announced while giggling more.

"Oh? Want me to be the Omega now? Want me to submit to you~?" Ben asked with a grin.

Nate nodded his head with a cute little grin. “Maybe you’d get pregnant like Alex and get adorably round...!” he said, quoting John.

"Oh, but I can make you adorably round if you want to. I can't get adorably round myself," Ben said. "Although I would've been happy to."

Nate blushed. “Adorably round.” He had to admire that having all of his friends pregnant had made it quite tempting.

Ben kissed Nate's cheek. "I'll get you adorably round after the war, alright? We'll get a little cottage and we'll get as many kits as we can care for."

Nate blushed darkly and chittered at the thought. “You’d take good care of me when I’m all nice and round, yeah?” he asked softly.

"Of course I'd take good care of you, love," Ben said and kissed Nate's scent gland. "I'll make sure to mark you up as well."

Nate blushed. “You don’t know how hard it is for me not to beg to be claimed,” he whispered under his breath as he nuzzled against him.

"Hard," Ben said and sighed, sucking a hickey in Nate's scent gland.

Nate blushed darkly. “Now you’re just teasing me,” he pointed out.< />"But you love it~" Ben purred and continued sucking his hickey. "I love to hear you beg~" he said and grinned.

Nate panted, 'Please Benny- I can mask the smell up with something... I just want to be claimed by you. Alexander promised the war wouldn't last more than another year... please~!"

"Aww. So adorable," Ben purred and kissed up Nate's neck. "But I'm going to have to disappoint you, no matter how much I love you."

Nate sighed but nodded his head. “I know..." he mumbled before splashing the other with water. “You're such a tease!"

Ben laughed and splashed Nate back. "Come on, my little sub. Get clean and let's get back to our tent. I want to cuddle you and sleep."

“Okay!” Nate said and walked out of the water, picking up his clothes and looking down at himself. “I’m all wet!” he complained.

“So? You need to get dressed before we can head back to camp,” Ben said and wrapped his arms around Nate’s waist, kissing a trail down his neck.

Nate shivered, pulling away from Ben. “No you stupid Alpha! You’re going to make me more wet!” he said, staring Ben down in disappointment.

Ben sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. He walked away from Nate, going to put on his own clothes.

“Benny no that’s not what I meant!” Nate said and pouted, but got himself into his clothes anyways.

Ben got dressed, walking over to Nate’s side and putting a kiss on his cheek. “Calm down little Beta, I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, pulling his shirt over his head briefly.

Nate let out a purr and leaned against Ben’s side, using him to pull up his pants.

“All better now?” Ben asked, steadying Nate as he pulled up his pants and put on his boots.

Nate nodded, finally finishing getting dressed and looking at Ben proudly.

"Good," Ben said and still held Nate tight against his side as he went to head back to their tent.

Nate smiled. “When do you go into rut?" he asked softly. He knew that Ben was very possessive during rut and would literally attack anyone who came near him.

Ben shrugged. "Shouldn't be more than a few days, but we're lucky our rut and heat don't line up or I'd have knocked you up a long time ago."

Nate blushed darkly and looked away. “Adorably round," he whispered. “What would we name children? When we have them?"

Ben chuckled. "I don't know. Charlotte?" he suggested as he walked into camp and put Nate down in their bed, cuddling up against him.

Nate nodded his head. “I would like that," he said. “That's a very pretty name. What about if it was a boy?" he asked and played with Ben's hair.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. I'd suggest Nathan, but I already have a puppy named Nathan." he grinned and leaned down to kiss Nate.

Nate blushed and giggled, hugging him around the waist. “You're such a tease! he announced. “You know just how to make me blush."

Ben laughed and held Nate. "It worked, and that's all I care about," he said and kissed Nate's head.

Nate blushed and giggled softly, covering his face. “Oh shush. It only worked because I blush easily!"

Ben shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It still worked and I made you adorable," he said and kissed Nate's head.

"Aren't I always adorable~?" Nate asked while batting his eyelashes at him.

"Yes, but I made you a lot more adorable," Ben chuckled and kissed Nate’s lips softly for a moment.

Nate grinned and climbed on top of him, purring under his breath as he played with his hair.

Ben smiled and relaxed under the other's playing.

Nate yawned and blushed, rubbing his eyes. “You know you really wore me out earlier.”

"That's why I didn't want to push you," Ben said and kissed Nate's head. "I know you're practically dead from that workout."

Nate blushed and pouted. “Playing is fun!” he pointed out while he played with Ben’s hair. “But I like cuddles too.”

Ben smiled and hugged Nate. "Of course it is, but just sleep now love. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

Nate blushed and smiled as he curled up to him and fell asleep.

Ben curled up against Nate and fell asleep as well, protectively holding his Beta close.


	26. Chapter 26

The spy for Hercules, who we’ll just call Adam, had finally arrived at Washington’s tent with the letter written in invisible ink.

Washington looked up at the spy. "Good afternoon," he greeted with a smile.

Adam smiled. “News from our spy on the inside, sir!” He saluted before handing him the letter.

Washington looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Adam," he said and took the letter, opening it and quickly going through the right process to make the ink visible and decipher the code. He sighed happily one he had everything. "Thank you, Adam. You're dismissed."

Adam saluted once more before leaving the tent.

Lafayette was in his tent. He hadn’t left to attend to any of his duties since they had found that Alexander was missing.

Washington finished deciphering the note and read it over a few times, a stupid smile appearing on his face. He got up and put the note in his pocket, making his way over to Lafayette's tent to tell him the good news.

Lafayette has no lanterns or candles lit in his tent, so it was pitch black. He had tried praying but soon grew tired of it, his rosary discarded off to the side as he laid on the cot, staring off at nothing.

Washington walked in unannounced. "You are acting as if Alexander died," he commented and looked over the tent once his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Lafayette sighed. There was a pack of unopened rations on the table. “He might as well be... I don’t even know where they took him.”

Washington took the rations and handed them to Lafayette. "He's safe with Hercules Mulligan, one of our spies in New York, although watched. This note mentioned you got two beautiful babies. One is John's and one is yours."

Lafayette frowned. “But Alex is not here with me. Until then he is dead and so am I.”

Washington dragged Lafayette up. "He's in safe hands with a man that saved me from death with his information on an ambush, he doesn't need to be here right now. You need to be here, and you need to help me with this war. Understood, general?" he asked and stared Lafayette down.

Lafayette sighed. “Maybe I shall return to France. I am of no use to the people here,” he said woefully.

Washington slapped Lafayette clear across his face. "Eat, drink, clean yourself up, and meet me in my cabin in half an hour. I expect you to be there." He never lost his temper with anyone, but Alex was safe, and he needed his Frenchman back.

Lafayette frowned and lied down on the bed. “Go ahead and fire me,” he whispered under his breath. “I need my baby back...”

"Too bad. Then you won't see Alex and the kits as soon as we have a time and place," Washington shrugged and walked back outside again.

Lafayette stumbled out and after him. He didn’t even have any pants on, just what served as underwear in the day.

"I won't take you anywhere like that. Go do what I said. Take a shower, get dressed, eat, drink, make yourself presentable," Washington ordered.

Lafayette stumbled off almost drunkenly to do what he was told.

Washington sighed and went to his cabin, waiting until Lafayette sobered up.

Lafayette slowly trudged to Washington’s tent; a flask hidden within his coat so it couldn’t be confiscated.

Washington watched Lafayette with a glare. "Give me your flask," he ordered.

Lafayette played dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have no such thing.”

Washington raised his eyebrow. "You're drunk, Lafayette. You've been drinking for as long as Alex is gone."

Lafayette huffed. “I don’t have the flask on me.”

"Then get it and give it to me," Washington raised an eyebrow.

Lafayette rolled his eyes and went back to his tent, handing him a bottle of wine but keeping his flask of the stronger stuff.

Washington put the wine in a drawer. "Now for your flask?" he asked and held out his hand.

"I don't have one," Lafayette repeated and crossed his arms. “Only my wine."

Washington held out his hand. "I simply won't take you anywhere if you don't give me a flask."

Lafayette handed him an empty one. “I drank it all anyway," he mumbled.

Washington raised an eyebrow but took the flask anyways. "Now the real one."

"That is the real one. You can pat me down and not find anything."

Washington got up and went to do just that, checking everywhere he could think of, and that was a lot of spots.

Lafayette stiffened slightly. He had stowed the flask away in his tent, hidden in his pillowcase. “Happy?"

"No," Washington said, but let it rest. "I've already written a note to Hercules for a time and place. Anything you want to tell Alex?"

"That I love him very much and that I want to see the children and that I'm sorry I lost him."

Washington slid a piece of paper over to Lafayette. "In as little words as possible, please."

Lafayette's version of 'as little words as possible' was an entire page. “Can I have more?"

"Now write that down again and use a quarter of that," Washington ordered.

"He needs to hear all of it," Lafayette insisted. “It's all important, nothing can be cut."

"Cut it," Washington ordered. "Or I will."

"You can't even read French," Lafayette snapped back. “He-he needs to read all of it, I need to tell him all of it!”

"I can't translate French, and I need to translate it to code, Lafayette."

"I'll do it myself," Lafayette whined. “But he needs to hear all of it...!" He folded his hands in a prayer pose. “Please...?"

Washington groaned and handed Lafayette the correct paper, ink, and notebook with code.

Lafayette wrote quickly. At least he was a fast learner. “There. See? Not bad." He pushed the new letter over to him.

"If you don't get drunk anymore, I'll take you to him," Washington said and put the letter in the envelope.

Lafayette nodded his head. “I don't drink that much."

Washington sighed. "You were clearly drunk when I came in. Don't be like that ever again for the duration of the war."

Lafayette huffed. “Drunk of Depression," he said while waving his hand. “I am a righteous man and stay away from the drink of the devil whenever I can."

Washington raised his eyebrow. "Sure thing. At least Alex is alive and I need my general back."

Lafayette sighed and nodded his head. “Of course, sir."

"Good. Go back to your duties," Washington ordered and waved Lafayette away, handing the paper to him. "and give this to Adam."

Lafayette nodded and briskly walked off to deliver the letter to Adam.

Washington leaned back in his seat and sighed, looking after Lafayette with worry. Lafayette seemed like he would kill himself if pushed too far, and Washington did not want that to happen.


End file.
